


A Life Together

by Black_Lotus



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bordering On Despise, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Reddington, Donald's Father, Drowning, Drug Cartel, Drug trafficking, Forced Sex, Fresh Start, Friendship/Love, Gambling, Happy Ending To Story, Homelessness, I Really Hate Elizabeth Keen, Kickboxing, Little!Donald, Lonely Donald, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Games, New Family, Not Sure How We Got To It But..., Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Package Boy, Rape, Rape Of A Very Young Child, Raymond Reddington's Medical Team, Reddington Is A Sweetheart, Runaway Donald, Running Away, Sex, Slow Build, Someone Hug Donald Ressler, Storms, Torture, True Love, Undercover, flaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ressler was never part of the FBI? Instead he lead a hard life, an abusive father in more than one way who killed his mother and ruined his life. Ressler suffers through life in pain thinking it would never get better, until Reddington enters his life and gives him a fresh start.</p><p>Please Please Please be aware that this is not a 'nice' story, there will be rape of a VERY young child, some may find offensive. Please don't read it if you think this subject will upset you. This subject matter will only be graphically described in chapter 2, the rest of the story will just be references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Nomine Patri Et Fili Spiritu Sancte

Just want to thank Emilie Brown for her great art.

 

 

Tombstones stood in rows a far as the eye could see, in front, behind, to the left, to the right, everywhere. An ocean of long forgotten souls. Some of the grey stones stood erect and tall, as if attempting to dominate the others, some were just plaques on the floor name obscured by golden sunlight bouncing of the bronze metal. However, there were a few, every few feet that crumbled in at the edges, that had weathered many storms over centuries leaving the sharp corners to soften. Nature threatened to overpower some, wrap their branches around the cold stone and carry it off to oblivion. There were no sounds, not one. The silence echoes throughout the cemetery, so quiet and yet so painfully loud. It was like birds had been banished from the area, only death was to exist there. It was not a place of peace or of remembrance but of death. A place the living had no power over.

Donald Ressler could hear shoes on the gravel paths, crunching and crackling. Aunts, Uncles, people he had never met attending the funeral of the only person who cared, the only person who understood, the only person to love him. His suit itched his six-year old body but he didn't care, his mind was to focused on the woman being laid to rest in front of him. His mother, his best friend, his protector. His weary blue eyes that stung with fresh tears fell to the tombstone. 

_In Loving Memory Of_

_Evelyn Ressler _

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_May She Rest In Peace_

Donald's heart ached, he had done it, his father had finally killer her. Donald had always known he would, his father was a monster. His mother had taken the pain for him since his birth, but she could do it no longer and he didn't want her to, she had suffered enough. Donald was strong, his mother had taught him well.

“I love you, Mommy.” He whispered softly.

Those words were only for her, no one else had the right to hear them, especially not the dark haired man stood next to him. His father, Richard. The man was a good actor, if Donald hadn't known about his evil he would have been fooled just like the other mourners. Richard Ressler was a fox among the chickens and that was just how he liked it. The world saw him as Detective Rick Ressler the noble and brave Ohio cop. Donald knew the truth, he was a cruel, sadistic man who cared for no one but himself. He wouldn't take candy from a baby, no he would shoot the baby and prise the candy from their dead hand. Disgusting.

He watched as they lowered his mother's body down into her grave. Suddenly his mommy's cousin who he only knew as Aunt Joanna started crying into her husband's, also known as Uncle Sidney's, coat. At least some tears were real, not like his father's sympathy ones, they were placebo tears, looked and sounded like the real thing but were nothing beyond that. He had never known why his father was the way he was, sometimes Donald thought there wasn't a reason beyond evil is evil. If angels like his mother existed then so did demons.

Hours past and he watched as people gave his father comforting words about how she would live on in their hearts, it was a waste of time his father didn't care. He would give his father one thing though, he was smart, not many people could have made her death look like an accident as quickly as he did. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and thrown in a blender, never before had he experienced such pain in his short life, not even his father's slaps had hurt that much. His father had used any opportunity to bend Donald over his knee and slap until Donald howled in pain. Monster. It just made his father's constant gifts even more disturbing. 

XXXX

It was late when Donald and his father got home, the sun had long since vanished from the sky replaced my the silver moon.

“Go to bed!” Richard demanded the second the door was shut behind them. 

The demon he knew as father slumped into his armchair as Donald began to walk, just wanting to be away from him. 

“Wait!” Donald turned to look at his so-called father. “Get me a beer first.”

Donald let out an inaudible sigh and padded over to the kitchen as his father ripped off his tie and turned the television on. It roared to life with some football game, Donald didn't really care he just wanted to be alone. The beer can was cold in his hands as he pulled it from the refrigerator and hurried over to his father, the man didn't like to be kept waiting. As soon as the can was close enough Richard pulled it from Doanld's little hands and opened the top with a click. 

“Good, now go to bed.”

Donald turned but found he couldn't move, his father had grabbed hold of his wrist with an iron strong grip, it hurt but he wouldn't give the man who murdered his mother the satisfaction of yelping. Donald looked back at him, not in the eyes, never in the eves. 

“You forgot something, lad.” His father sneered. “What about my good-night kiss?”

He sounded almost hurt that his son hadn't done it instantly. With a deep breath to steady his nerves Donald leaned over to his father and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Good boy.” Richard released his son and pushed him away, Donald nearly faulted for a moment. “Go to bed then.”

Donald had never been more pleased to leave his father's side. He brushed his teeth for what felt like forever that night, if he had bleach he would have used that. Soon though, the boy slid into his bed quickly running a hand through his strawberry blonde locks, he had always looked like his mother, blonde with sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. Donald was grateful for that. He hadn't cried, wouldn't let his father have the satisfaction of that, but in bed, alone, the tears finally fell. He buried his head in his navy colored pillow trying to stay quiet. He could do without the beating. That was how it went with his father, Richard would do something cruel or violent or simply get annoyed with something simple and then suddenly bring him a present and sit with him until the tears stopped, he would pull his son onto his knee and cuddle him unnaturally close while speaking apologies. Donald had learned rather quickly that the words were meaningless, they brought no comfort to the six-year old, just worries for the next time. 

It took hours but eventually Donald fell asleep in his sodden pillow, he longed for his mother to tuck him in and press a soft kiss to his forehead, but Donald would never experience that again, she was gone.

Donald was alone.


	2. Sins Of The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the child rape. I will be putting a quick summary of what happens in the next chapter's notes. So if you want you can just skip this chapter. I have written this from Donald's emotional point of view instead of a physical one so its not just written as mindless rape.

It was late and Donald had cried himself to sleep for the second week in a row. He hadn't spoken much since the funeral and that didn't seem to bother his father a great deal, Donald had to thank whatever deity looked down on him with kindness and compassion for that one. Rick Ressler had actually been rather caring towards him since the funeral, the six-year old had woken up to breakfast every morning and there had not been a single ounce of violence towards him. The blonde boy was beginning to think that his father had changed, yet there was still a small voice that sounded like his mother telling him not to believe it. 

Silver moonlight drifted in through the small gap in Donald's bedroom curtains illuminating his face ever so slightly, making him look like an aura surrounded him. The small alarm clock read three o'clock. The quietest of creeks came from Donald's bedroom door as it opened, Rick's head appearing slowly, the same moonlight splashing on his face. He had been drinking, that was obvious. His hand's trembled and his legs felt like they would give way. Rick wasn't quite sure when he decided that it was the night, he had debated it for the past two weeks since he had finally buried Evelyn. He knew her feelings on the subject of hurting Donald, but he had long since stopped caring what she though, to Rick, Evelyn was just an annoying memory. 

Rick stumbled over to his son's sleeping form and collapsed on the bed jolting him awake.

“Dad?” He asked whle wiping sleep from his tiny eyes. 

“Hey, lad.”

One of Donald’s little feet lay exposed and his father quickly grabbed hold of it and began to draw pattens over the pale flesh. It sent a shiver up Donald's body, irritating his whole form, even his ears. He tried to pull his foot away but his father's grip was far too strong, the smell of alcohol drifted from Rick to Donald making him want to throw up.

“You know I love you, right lad?”

The blonde boy didn't know what was happening, _maybe he really is upset about_ _M_ _om._ The voice that sounded like his mother appeared again saying _don't believe that Donald, he's a bad man._ His six-year old mind couldn't really figure out what was happening and so he nodded slowly, hoping his father wouldn't hit him.

“Good lad. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Donald didn't get time to try and guess what that meant, his father flipped him over using the grip he still had on his ankle, slamming Donald's face into his tear-stained pillow so hard that for a moment Donald thought he had broken something. His heart beat loudly in his head, every part of the child shivered and fought to get away from his father but it was useless, Richard Ressler was too strong. 

“Don't move, lad.” Rick growled.

Donald tried to scream but he couldn't, as soon as he opened his mouth his father forced his navy pillow into it silencing any noise he wanted to make. Donald nearly choked on the fabric, he kept screaming but it died in his throat, the ocean of fabric keeping it from getting out, from finding help. Acidic tears built up in Donald's beautiful baby blues, blurring his vision, making it even more frightening. He had always known his father was a monster but he had taken it to a whole new level. Donald didn't know what was happening, he was to young to even comprehend the evil he was to suffer through. Donald didn't know what rape was.

He heard fabric ripping, and only when his body grew cold did he realise the fabric was his pyjamas. Donald bucked and thrashed, desperately trying to get free of his father's grip, but it was to no avail. Rick chuckled at his son's terror, something he would probably get him a gift for the next day. Donald heard a metallic click, it took a moment but Donald eventually realised it was his father's belt buckle and that chilled him to his core.

Then there was pain, like he had never experienced before in his life. Donald's face pulled into a grimace one of pure pain and agony that ripped through him. His pale skin turned clammy and his lips opened to let out another scream, still no noise came out. He'd been muted. Some days Donald felt everything while sometimes he felt nothing at all, but in that moment he longed to have no emotion, no ability to feel, nothing. He longed not to exist.

Searing bursts of agony pulsed throughout his body, beginning where his father had done the unthinkable and ending at the tip of his nose. His face was forced further and further into the pillow with every thrust, increasing the unbearable pain. Donald could feel warm blood dripping down his thighs and it just forced more tears to the surface, they glazed over his sapphire eyes like a pool. His muscles quivered. Suddenly the pain became a million times worse as his father's teeth embedded themselves in the base of the child's back, soft flesh giving way to the sharp teeth. More blood, more pain. Crimson leaked from his skin causing his father to let out a pleased growl like he had just completed a work of art. 

His father began thrusting erratically and even a six-year old Donald could figure out that Rick was building up to something, it scared him, more than the pain, more than loosing his mother. Donald was terrified beyond belief. He thought his heart would explode with fear, he actually wanted it to happen, to be freed of the pain, but he had no such luck. The pain changed instantly when his father let out a panted  _oh God_ and then felt something warm and liquid coat his insides. Donald wanted to be sick but nothing was getting past the pillow gag. 

His father was gone just as quickly he had entered, throwing a _that's a good lad_ over his shoulder and leaving his son a bloody mess on his bed. Every inch of his body hurt. The six-year old boy couldn't understand what had just happened beyond it was bad, very bad, _monumentally_ bad. Blood stained and clung to his legs while more coagulated and covered his bed. Finally able to move Donald pulled the pillow from his mouth, sucking air into his deprived lung so fast he went dizzy.

Hours passed and Donald couldn't bring himself to move, he was petrified that his father would return and repeat the horror for a second time. The child didn't move for the rest of the night, didn't speak, barely even breathed. Donald had never thought there was a monster in his closet or been afraid of the dark, he had never really feared anything except loosing his mother. That had happened,  _what more can he do to me?_ Donald had thought  at the time, it seemed he had his unwanted answer. 

Donald was no longer innocent, he was broken, beaten and bruised. Ripped apart and left in a pile of his own blood. He would never blame his mother for leaving him to the pain he had just suffered through, she didn't deserve that. Evelyn had raised him to be strong and so that was what Donald would do. Be strong. 

“I love you Mommy.” He whispered to the night.*


	3. When The Levee Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so for anyone who skipped the last chapter here's the summary.  
> Donny's Father gets drunk and decides that he can no longer control himself, he rapes Donny while calling him lad and then just leaves him there scared and alone. Donny is determined to be strong though like his mother wanted and refuses to let Rick win.

Years had past since Richard Ressler had first raped his son, seven of them to be exact. As his mother knew he would, Donald grew up; brave, handsome, muscular for his age, and more intelligent than people gave him credit for. He was thirteen and probably the smartest person in his class however, Donald didn't speak much he had always been worried that if he opened his mouth he would start screaming, that and he didn't really have any friends to talk to. There was a short red haired boy by the name of  Luca Lindermeyer,  odd boy, then again, so was Donald. Luca had an obsession with books, the redhead was never found without one somewhere close by. Everyone thought it was just an odd quirk to the boy that one day he would be a librarian, but Donald saw it for what it was, escapism, he could recognise a tortured soul when he saw one. He and Luca weren't friends but they would always nod a greeting to each other or partner up for class, not because they wanted to work together but because no one else wanted to work with them, the weird kids together it seemed. 

Due to Donald's lack of verbal action in class his teachers overlooked him for most things, rather than asking if something made him not want to talk they just assumed he was shy and didn't know the answers. That wasn't true, he was intelligent, knew all the answers, if someone had asked him to write it down he would have or come over and let him say it quietly rather than across the whole room. No, no that never happened, he was just treated as stupid and that hurt him. 

Aged thirteen Donald was meant to be happy,  he had just had a birthday but no one else knew it, there had been no party or a get together of any kind, just his father yelling at him to get the man a beer and go away. Birthday's were unimportant to Donald, his father always gave him a gift something that Donald would pretend to like and secretly want to burn. His room was covered in the gifts his father gave him, his  _ I _ ' _ m sorry I raped you but I'm not going to stop _ things as Donald mentally refereed to them. Donald had once tried telling a teacher about what his father did to him, but it didn't work, his father was a police detective a pillar of the community and Donald was just a little boy still feeling the pain of losing his mother. It had been dismissed quickly as a child's story, it appalled Donald of how little people believed children, it would have only taken a little looking into to find what he said was true. After that Donald had stopped trying to  tell people, no one seemed to care. The blonde stayed strong though, seven years he had coped with the rape and the verbal abuse, the touches while he was doing his homework, but no more. 

It was late on a warm Sunday night when Donald began packing a bag with clothes and basic essentials. He didn't dare switch on a light, just in case Rick Ressler wasn't quite asleep. The levee had finally broken and Donald could take his life no more, he refused to be a fuck-toy for his father. Donald was strong just like his mother had taught him, he could survive on his own. The blonde was attached to very little in his bedroom, just his clothes, shoes,  his sleeping bag and a picture of him and his mother that he had long hidden from his rather went into the bag. When he was finished Donald slipped the dark green rucksack onto his back and stepped out of his bedroom door so quietly that he could have spooked a mouse. The whole house was dark, just a little moonlight helping him to guide his way down the stairs and into the living room, avoiding the squeaky step as he went. His father had passed out in his armchair as usual, if Rick Ressler had a day off he would drink until an earthquake wouldn't wake him. Donald looked over to the coffee table, a sea of empty beer cans and found the small square of leather he was looking for, his father's wallet. He picked up the brown wallet carefully so as not to knock over any cans and wake his father, it took a few moments but soon he had the wanted item in his hands. He opened it,  _ thirty bucks that's it  _ he thought angrily to himself. 

With a sigh Donald took the money and set the wallet back down, he would have to see if his  mother's stash was still in the kitchen, he had long thought that his father had found it, but it occurred to him that his father wasn't that smart. Donald tiptoed through to the kitchen and crouched in front of a small brown cupboard pulling it open slowly. His pale skinned hand slipped past jars and cans and to the very back where he found a small tin.  _ Oh thank God.  _ It was still there, after all those years. The tin was a small biscuit tin from what looked like the sixties with an old-fashioned painting of a girl and a dog by a fireplace, how that promoted biscuits he didn't know. The tin opened with a loud  _ pop  _ that froze Donald in place for a few moments.  _ Please don't wake up.  _ Thankfully Rick Ressler showed no signs of waking and Donald looked down to the tin, there was still money in it. His mom had always called it her  _ rainy day fund  _ and told Donald  _ never tell your father about this, Sweetheart. Promise Mommy.  _ Donald had kept that promise and never said a word. He quickly counted the green bills,  they slid roughly through his fingers .  _ One hundred and eight, that's one hundred and thirty-eight altogether. Thanks Mom.  _ He felt like she was still taking care of him after all the years. She had saved the money for a rainy day and Donald had eventually realised that it was storming like a bitch. He went to close the cupboard but paused and started taking a few pull-ring cans of food, soon he had filled the rucksack with anything he could use as well as filling a water bottle from the tap. With the money and food safely in his rucksack, he knew it wasn't much but it would have to do, Donald padded over to the sliding glass doors in the kitchen that lead to the back yard and slipped into the night. 

Donald was gone, he was free. 


	4. A Knight In Filthy Rags

It was Donald's second night on the streets, it had decided to rain and no matter what Donald did he couldn't put a stop to his shivering. The rain was heavy like ball-bearings falling from the sky, the wind wasn't much better, it was strong and cut like sharp knives against his exposed flesh. He wanted sleep, in a warm bed out of the cold but he would never go back home, it hadn't been a home since his mother died. That place was no home, it was just a house, a house of nightmares and torture. 

Donald looked around the streets, desperately searching for shelter when down a dark ally he found an area below a balcony, it looked dry and safe. At least for a little while. There were no street lamps anywhere near the ally, only the moon to help him navigate through the trash and dumpsters that littered the small area. Thanks to the two tall grey brick buildings either side of him the wind was just a gentle breeze, still cold but nowhere near what it had been before. The thirteen year old pulled his old and worn navy coat tightly around himself, holding off the rest of the wind. Under the balcony was a slab just big enough for him to sleep on, he set his damp backpack down and took of his coat so he could use it as a blanket but before he could he heard a voice, thick and dominating, no hint of charisma or fun anywhere to be heard. 

“Hey kid.” 

Donald looked up to see an average looking man of average height and weight, the sort of man you could completely overlook in day-to-day life. He had blonde hair a little longer and darker than Donald's own, he was somewhere in his mid thirties and had a crooked grin that young Donald didn't much care for. The stranger wore a long-sleeved olive v-neck and dark wash jeans, he wasn't off the street. He had gone into that ally for one reason. Donald.

“Seems that the quality of tail has gone up around her.” 

Donald had never heard the term _tail_ before but he was smart enough to figure out that it wasn't a good thing. 

“How much are you?” The man asked, his smile growing.

Donald was panicking, he just wanted some sleep out of the rain. The teen shuffled back a little until his back hit the wall, anything to put distance between him and the strange man. 

“Nothing, I cost nothing. I'm not some whore...”

Before he could finish his sentence the older man swooped towards Donald, his smile had completely taken over his face. 

“So you're free.” It wasn't a question. “Perfect. Young and free.” 

The man made to move the last few inches towards Donald but something pulled him away before the stranger had chance. He watched as the older man was thrown down the ally and how someone he could only describe as a shadow in the darkness, expertly took him down. The shadow's foot connected with the back of his would be rapist’s leg knocking him back to the floor with a yelp. Somehow the blonde stood again, pushing away his pain and threw a few punches at the shadow but they were quickly blocked letting the black figure crouch put his head to the left side of the blonde's legs, wrap his hands around both legs and pushed the blonde letting him topple to the floor. He went to push himself back up on somewhat shaky arms but the shadow just let a powerful kick connect with his right elbow. It was the crack that echoed around the ally rather than the scream of agony. 

Seconds later, before Donald could process what he had just seen the shadow pulled him up and threw his coat at him while picking up Donald's backpack. The teen followed the shadow having decided it was safer than staying with a badly injured almost rapist, after a few streets, well-lit ones, things seemed to calm down and the shadow's face finally came into perfect view. He had longer dirty chestnut hair tied back in a pony tail and stubble coating his face. The man was older than Donald, definitely older than thirty-five but somehow seemed younger than forty. He had pale green eyes and ever so slightly tanned skin, patches of dirt coated his neck and hands but it looked like it had been there a while and was no longer worried about it. His savour wore a beat up black t-shirt with holes around the collar as well as an equally destroyed pair of jeans, his boots were old and scuffed with thin laces that looked ten minuets from snapping. His coat was a jean jacket of the same dark frayed color of his pants and looked like the newest thing he owned. Suddenly Donald realised he had been staining. 

“Thank you.” He blurted suddenly. “For...for saving me.” 

“Oh that's okay kid. You didn't know.” Said the dark-haired man in a somewhat numbed Welsh accent.

“Didn't know what?” Donald asked in a confused voice. 

“You should stay away from that area of the city, especially that block. Its prostitution central, you can't stop to catch your breath down there any longer without getting propositioned. Some, as you've seen, don't take _no_ for an answer.” 

“How did you do that?” Donald asked before he could stop himself, his new friend just giggled a little. 

“We all had lives before _this_.” He gestured to the streets around them. “I was a kickboxing instructor.” 

Suddenly Donald realised he was just following the stranger along streets and that the older man was still holding his backpack. 

“Can I have that back?” It was quickly handed over and Donald threw it onto his back. “What's your name? And where are we going?” Donald asked in a cautious but casual voice.   


“Was wondering when you'd ask that. I'm Iwan, and I'm taking you somewhere safe. Just because I live on the streets doesn't mean I'm going to let a twelve-year-old go it alone.” It seemed almost fatherly and Donald couldn't help but find the man, Iwan, trustworthy. 

“I'm thirteen, not twelve.” He didn't know what else to say. 

“What's your name? You know mine.” Said Iwan. 

“Its Donald. Donald Ressler.” 

“Don't hear that one very often.”

“Says the guy called Iwan.” 

“Guess so, can I just call you Don?”

“Sure.” 

Donald didn't really care what anyone called him as long as it wasn't _lad,_ especially _good lad_. It didn't take long for Don to follow  Iwan to their destination. 

“A strom drain?”

“Yeah, they're a lot bigger than people think. Vegas has the biggest I know of.”

The moonlight vanished quickly as they entered the tunnels, the walls were lined with graffiti and debris, Don just tried to ignore it. The rain outside had long since stopped but the storm drain was damp and smelt of something Don couldn't describe. His feet were wet from the thin layer of water on the floor but he said nothing. They passed other residents of the tunnels some asleep, some high on drugs, all in makeshift shelters. Soon Iwan stopped at a raised cut out in the tunnel, when the older man flicked on a small camping lamp in the corner Don could see there were two old air beds held together by duct tape. What had originally been a white sheet hung along the cut out to create a sense of privacy for a storm drain it was...well, almost homely. 

“You can sleep here tonight and we'll see about getting you home in the morning.”

“What?! No!” Donald was panicked, he couldn't go back there. 

“Things bad at home.” It wasn’t a question. “They'll be worse here, trust me. You're a kid, you shouldn't be out in this.” 

“I would rather be here than back there. I didn't run away because I had a fight with my parents over a video game. I left because my father murdered my mother when I was six and has tortured me ever since.” Don let out a breath, he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. “I'm better off here.” 

“Kid, is there anywhere else you can go? Aunt? Uncle?” Iwan seemed to really want to help. 

“No. You are the first person to actually want to help me since my Mom died.” 

All was quiet for a moment, Iwan looked like he was having an internal debate. Don wanted to question him but memories had been brought back to him and he was desperately trying to wall them back up. It was Iwan that broke the silence first. 

“So you're like her. Well, I took in one kid like you, I think I can take in another.” 

“ _Another_? _Like her_?” Don was beyond confused. 

“A while back I found a kid, I watched her parents just push her out of a car and leave her, tragic. I took her to the police and her parents were arrested, she got put with a foster family but she just kept running away. Said she felt safe on the streets with me rather than with those people. Eventually I just stopped taking her back, she been with me ever since.”

“What's her name?” 

“Audrey. She's a good girl. Same age as you too. Just don't tell her that you know about what happened, it upsets her.”

“Of course.” 

Don was happy, yes he had just accepted a life of living on the streets but it was with a man who he trusted. Trust had never come easily to Donald however, he gave it to Iwan easily, not because he saved him but because of that caring tone in his voice, just like his mothers. 

Donald didn't know what was going to happen, all he knew was that he was safer with Iwan and Audrey, strangers, than he ever would have been with his so-called father Richard Ressler.


	5. Smiles Like The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its almost Reddington time, I promise. His and Donny meet in chapter 8 so not much more waiting.

It had been two months since Iwan had taken him in and Donald had to admit he had been happier in those short months that he had ever been before. Most of the people in the storm drain kept to themselves, in a way it was like a neighbourhood that didn't get the daily newspapers. Donald quickly found Audrey to be a sweet and kind girl with long chestnut hair and sparkling eyes, she was beautiful and had a smile like the sun. Donald had seen that there was far more to the homeless than just the stereotypical view, there was far more than appeared at the surface. They were people, and yet society seemed to have come dangerously close to accepting homelessness as something that couldn't be fixed, that it was their fault, Donald knew the truth. In two months he had been introduced to six war veterans, eighteen abused teens twenty if he included himself and Audrey, nine with mental illness and three who had lost their businesses; Iwan was the latter. All those people and Donald had only met around ten percent of the people in the storm drains. 

It was a few days after the thirteen year old had taken up residents with Iwan and Audrey that they introduced him to their business, something they called transport. Transport consisted of Iwan and Audrey taking certain items and documents all over the city for not the most law-abiding of people. His first job had been to take a file over to the other side of the city and hand it off to a very tall bald man with so many tattoos that Donald couldn't help but wonder if it was some kind of addiction. He never opened the file, he knew that was a bad idea that was only reinforced by Iwan's constant  _don't open the file whatever you do, it won't_ _end_ _well._ The job was interesting enough, he got to see the city rather than sitting on a street corner and he quickly learnt that no one noticed a thirteen year old, it was like he had vanished into the walls of the grey brick buildings; he was invisible. Nothing more than a shadow at times. 

It became quickly apparent that Iwan only included those he truly trusted in his  _company_ as he had dubbed it. He had known Audrey since she was a child, she was practically Iwan's daughter, and Don couldn't help but begin to wonder if Iwan had  _adopted_ him as well. It was only the three of them involved in transport and occasionally a guy called Colin if they were busy and something needed to go to the north end of the city. Don had always thought that being a delivery boy meant that he would have to were some stupid hat and deliver pizza but he had since learnt of the wide range that job title covered. Sometimes he would make up stories about the things he was transporting as he walked, one of his favourites was a box he had taken to a crappy motel, Don decided that it was a priceless Greek vase that belonged to Julius Caesar and two families had been fighting over it ever since. The stories were silly but the passed the time and Don enjoyed them. 

It was late when Don got back to the storm drain, he had walked all the way to the outskirts of the city and his feet were killing him; he just wanted sleep. 

“Don.” 

Came Audrey's sweet voice over to his left as he slumped down on his mattress. Don was gay he knew that, it was just the way he had been born and even what his father had done couldn't change it. Still there was something about the dark-haired beauty that Don couldn't resist, he loved everything about her; especially her smile. 

“Don?” She said again, he had been quiet too long. 

“Yeah, sorry Audrey.” _I was just thinking about kissing you is all_ he added in his head. “What is it?”

“I want to show you something. Come on.” 

“My feet are killing me.” He jested in a whiny voice.

“Don't care, come on.” 

With that she held out her hand and Don took it quickly. _Her skin's so soft._ Audrey led Don out the storm drain and up the small hill to its right, they climbed for only a few moments before Audrey pushed him down to the ever so slightly wet grass. Don landed with a thud that made the two of them laugh, Audrey quickly joined him. The place was quiet, only a few feet from a main road but at three in the morning few people were on it. Most of the trees  had been cut down leaving nothing but grass but thanks to the approach of summer the area wasn't cold. 

“What did you drag me out her to see?” Don asked with a smile. 

“Look up.” 

He watched as Audrey looked up revealing her pale neck, how he longed to kiss her, Don had always been mature beyond his years and that seemed to extend to Audrey too. Audrey was his one girl, she made him happy and actually cared about him. That feeling of belonging she gave him overpowered her being the wrong gender. He liked men but he loved her. 

Eventually Don pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up as instructed. 

“Wow.” 

Above was the most clear sky he had ever seen in Dublin, Ohio. The sky was so dark, illuminated by the billions of stars that littered the heavens. It was beautiful. Some stars grouped together as constellations while others stood in gorgeous chaos. His favourite were the ones that shot through the sky leaving a little white-orange trail. 

“Its beautiful isn't it? I love coming out here at night and just looking.” 

“Who needs television?” Don joked and Audrey turned to look at him with a smile.

“I don't think normal teens say that sort of thing.”

“We're not normal.” 

“God, you can say that again.” 

Her smile grew and Donald wanted nothing more than to kiss her...so he did. With blind courage Don leaned forwards to cup her delicate cheek and slowly closed the distance between them until he could feel the soft skin of her lips against his own. Feather light. It was only a chaste kiss, soft and sweet then he pulled back. 

“I like that.” She said in a whisper and Donald couldn't have been happier. 


	6. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not long now till we meet Red!!!!!

It was a special day, for the first time since his Mother had died Donald felt that the day could be special; his birthday. Iwan kept insisting that turning fourteen was an important birthday that somehow it was magical thing that didn't happen to everyone. Don just smiled and carried on, birthdays had stopped being important to him, but he couldn't deny it would be  _very_ different to his last one. On the morning of his birthday Don awoke to Audrey holding out a cardboard box, it was sealed with duct tap and about the size a grocery bag. Don didn't ask what was in the box, knew no one knew, no one ever knew, and so he asked a different question. 

“Where's Iwan?” His voice was still laced with sleep. 

“Em...something came up.” 

It was obvious that Audrey knew more than she was letting on but to be honest Don was still half uncontentious and couldn't bring himself to be curios. He let her have her secret. It didn't take long to throw on some clothes, just a black tee and some dark wash jeans, and set off from A to B. Don enjoyed the job Iwan had given him, yeah it wasn't going to get him an award and God only knew what he was moving around, but Donald did love the long walks; it was peaceful. There was also the money he made, there wasn't a lot of it but it did mean he didn't go hungry. 

The sun was high in the sky as he made his way into the small coffee shop that was to be the box's destination. Orange sun warmed his skin and would have been too hot if not for the pleasant breeze that drifted through the streets cooling the few droplets of sweat on his pale neck. Donald had always been pale and never really knew why, he didn't avoid the sun or anything like that, he was just pale. 

Walking to the little coffee shop didn't take long only around twenty-five minuets from the storm drain he called home. The place was busy, crowds of coffee hungry people demanding caffeine from the pretty enough brunette boy behind the counter, Donald couldn't help but notice his pale grey eyes. Donald had always liked older men, then again having only just turned fourteen if he'd liked younger ones there would have been serious concerns. Suddenly he remembered the kiss he and Audrey had shared, soft and gentle, the memory brought a smile to his rose colored lips. 

Don had never taken something to a coffee shop before, Audrey had told him to take a seat at the back of shop, with Ohio having erupted into summer there was, thankfully, no shortage of tables in the building. Don did as instructed and took his seat letting the box rest on the hazel colored wood table. He'd always enjoyed _people watching_ , got that from his mother, just sitting there and watching people go about their lives, some happy, some not so much. 

 

“Box.” 

The accented voice pulled Don from his thoughts, his head snapped up to see a very tall Hispanic man with combed back hair and a dark blue suit. 

“Huh?” Donald wasn't a hundred percent sure what the man had said. 

“Box. Give me the box, kid.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” 

Donald raised the box up towards the Hispanic man and let it be taken from his hands. The older man grunted something that sounded like a thanks and then left without another word. Donald didn't much care about the lack of conversation, he wasn't much of a people person. He reached down into his front left jeans pocket and found what little money he had, yeah his job meant he had money but it wasn't very much. He thought for a moment, the smell of coffee filling his lungs. 

“Fuck it, it is my birthday.” 

With that Don stood and made his way to the line of people waiting for their coffee. If he couldn't indulge on his birthday when could he? The young blonde's coffee tastes were simple, black with two sugars. _No messing around hot dark haired guy, just give me my coffee..._ _and maybe a map to your bed._ Donald couldn't help but smile at his little thought, sometimes he wondered if he was a little _too_ well adjusted. All that had happened to him and yet there he was thinking about some random, _sexy as hell,_ barista's bed. _Enough of that._ Donald mentally shook himself and thanked the man, who he now knew to be Noah thanks to his name tag, and slowly started his journey back to the storm drain, sipping his coffee as he went. 

Suddenly as he walked the sound of thunder ripped through the hills, despite the summer season it seemed that a storm was not far off. Donald had always liked rain, the noise it made when the small drops splattered on glass somehow comforted him. Soon he reached the storm drain vanishing back into the darkness and the realm of the homeless.  _Maybe sleeping down here is why I'm still so pale, eh who care?_ When he reached the small indent in the wall that he,  Iwan and Audrey called home Donald was surprised to find that no one was there. With a sigh he settled down on his mattress and finished the last gulp of his cooled coffee and then leaned his head back against the wall letting his eyes drift shut. 

“Don?” Said Iwan's thick Welsh accent. 

He opened his eyes and erupted into a smile at the sight before him. There stood Iwan and Audrey with chocolate frosted cupcake held somehow between the two of them, in the top was a little sky blue candle with white stripes. 

“Happy Birthday!” They said in unison, grins decorating there own faces. 

“You did this for me?”

“Of course. What do you think that _thing_ Iwan had to do was.”

“Blow out the candles, Don.” Said Iwan in a giddy voice pushing the cupcake towards him. 

For the first time in a long time Donald actually enjoyed his birthday. The people who had nothing had gone out of their way to make Don smile and to him that was more important than all the gifts in the world. They gave him love. 


	7. Swept Away

Donald's eyes had seen far too many fresh graves in his short life. The two he looked down at with tear filled eyes were just the most recent. It was a painful Friday afternoon making him wonder if he was meant to be alone. Don felt broken, shattered, like he was made of glass and someone had hit him with a bat. He should have known his happiness wouldn't last long, good things never did. His body stung from the red mosaic of cuts, scratches and bruises, it hurt physically but was nothing compared to the heartache he felt. It burnt within him like angry hell fires. Maybe there was no _new life_ for him, just more heartache. 

He could still remember the screams from that night, the night he lost the only thing he had to lose. He remember the pain, the agony, the water filling his lungs. The moment he watched Audrey die. 

XXXX

_ It was late and the storm drains were completely silent, odd considering how many people lived down there. The night was cool and Don fell asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow, Audrey and Iwan had fallen asleep earlier than normal. Audrey thanks to the odd box that rattled that she had to take to the other side of the city in the middle of the day, and Iwan because he had spent the day teaching Don about how to accept their transport jobs, it seemed Donald was ready to be let higher up the food chain.  _

_ He wasn't sure when the storm started, maybe minuets, maybe hours after he fell asleep. Donald didn't know and to be honest he didn't care. At first it just felt like the usual quick pass of water that they got most nights in the storm drain, then all hell broke loose. Donald startled awake as the river of water washed him off his mattress and into the ice-cold water, the current was strong and threw him left and right, slamming him against the walls tearing flesh from his young body. Suddenly something hit him and it took a few minuets to realise that it was Audrey, she screamed. Donald longed to swim to her and pull her to safety but the water was too strong, throwing everyone and everything around like rag dolls. It was dark and that added to the fear all the more. Without warning he was dragged under where he smashed into the hard wall yet again, it was a few seconds later that Iwan washed into him making the pain worse.  _

_ Just when he couldn't hold his breath any longer Iwan somehow managed to fight the water and push Don up onto an indent at the very top of the wall, saving him from the storm water. Donald coughed up rancid liquid for a few moments, but when he turned back to Iwan he was gone. Washed away. If he hadn't had so much adrenaline in his system Don would have broken down into tears there and then, watching bodies of those he had come to call friend face down in the black water. Just as panic began to set in he heard a loud terrified scream that he instantly recognised as Audrey's voice. Suddenly she came uncontrollably down the storm drain, Don wedged his feet in the small space and reached out as she went past. He thanked any and all Gods when he caught her hand in his own. He had to lean down dipping his head into the water to keep hold of her, the current was so very strong. She looked terrified and Don couldn't blame her, he was too. He fought to keep her hand in his as he attempted to pull her up onto the ledge but every time he got her an inch towards him the water took her back. It was getting hard to breath but with head under the water was the only way her could hold onto her.  _

_ Suddenly in the pitch black, Donald managed to see her mouth something at him. 'Let go.' No, he refused, he could get her up on the ledge and so he pulled harder. The current wouldn't let up, if anything it got stronger, just to make him feel even more helpless. Don shut his eyes and pulled as hard as he could, it was getting so hard to breath, he felt like his lungs were being crushed. Then he felt Audrey's hand go limp in his and when he opened his eyes he met hers, despite the filthy water he could tell she was crying. It was instant and yet so very slow, Audrey never took her eyes off him, she conveyed so much emotion to him with those eyes and then her body could take it no longer and breathed in.  _

_ And Donald watched the light leave her eyes.  _

_ The water finally won and pulled Audrey's body from him. Don's form took over and pulled him upright to take a large breath of air. He didn't know what to do, what to think, tears just streamed down his face adding to the tidal wave. Donald just sat there alone in the dark with only the river for company. _

_ XXXX   
_

Donald would forever blame himself for Iwan and Audrey's death, if he had just held on a little longer she would have been up on that ledge with him, safe. Instead, she lay beside Iwan in cheep graves paid for by the city. Their bodies had been found the next day by a search party, twisted and pinned along with thirty-one other people at the end of the tunnel, covered in debris. Donald was one of four people to live, he had been told, but being alive didn't mean he would live. He had no idea what to do next, Iwan and Audrey were gone. The place he had come to call home was gone. 

Donald was alone again. 


	8. Bang! Bang!

Months had passed and those who survived the storm had moved back into the storm drain, including Donald himself. He couldn't help but wonder how desperate they all were that they would go back after what had happened. _Pretty fucking desperate,_ he would tell himself every single time the thought came to him. He was there because he had nowhere else to go, well he could go home but everyone knew that wouldn't end well. His heart ached at the loss of his surrogate family but he would not let who  Iwan and Audrey were just be forgotten, not while there was still breath in his body. Just because they had been homeless didn't mean people could just treat them like trash and throw them into unmarked graves. Donald would always remember them: Iwan Treharne and Audrey Bidwell, even if others forgot them. 

It didn't take long for him to find the cell phone Iwan had kept hidden high off the floor away from any water, he was pleased it had survived because it meant there was still a piece of them left. What surprised him was that he had a text message, it seemed Iwan had been planning a new job. The message was just two locations, a place to pick up and a place to drop off, and a single word. _Charon._ Donald wasn't stupid he had studied history for a while and had actually been rather good at it, it was maths he sucked at, Charon was the ferryman of the dead in Greek mythology, and Donald didn't know if that was a very bad sign or not. 

The walk was relaxing and for the first time in months Donald felt peaceful, like a weight had been lifted. The sun shined high in the sky as if pretending that the storm had never happened. It seemed even the weather acted like all those people didn't exist. Don shoved his hands into his jean pockets, the fabric was worn and soft against his skin, his left hand curved around the cell phone reminding him of Iwan, Iwan had used his last ounce of strength to save young Donald, he owed the man his life. All too soon Donald arrived at mall, it was busy for a Tusday afternoon and it took a good ten minuets to navigate around people and past pushchairs to get at the food court. Once there he looked around, not much was out of the ordinary, soccer moms meeting for lunch before they had to go and get their kids from school, teens that were bunking off, a few older guys that had a little addiction to  _Taco Tuesday._ There was one man however, that was out of place. He was a Japanese man somewhere in his late forties, he had long greying hair that was tied back in a ponytail and his head stuck in a Japanese newspaper, meant he probably hadn't been in America more than a morning. Why they decided Ohio was the place to be was a mystery though. Donald could tell that, despite the man being seated, he was unusually tall, around six-foot-five was Don's guess. There was a younger man sat beside him looking at his cell phone, the young man seemed to be the complete opposite to the elder and looked almost bored. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they were the people he was to collect from and so he approached. 

“I believe you have something for me to move.” Don said, he had gotten good at sounding confident but it was still just an act. 

“I doubt it kid.” Said the tall man never looking up from his paper. 

“Charon.” 

The Japanese man raised an eyebrow and looked up at Donald as if taking him in. After a few moments the man smiled and lifted a silver briefcase up onto the plastic table, as he moved a gun holster was revealed under his suit blazer. 

“Sorry, kid. I was expecting someone older.”

“I get that a lot.” Donald spoke plainly. 

“I bet you do. Take this case and be quick about it, the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting.” 

Donald took the case and left the mall without another word to the Japanese man, who just returned to his paper. Don didn't know what was in the case but it was heavy, really heavy. Suddenly he hoped that he wasn't carrying around someone’s arm or something else weird and gross. It was a bit late for questions. Thankfully the drop off location wasn't far, it was an old disused warehouse that the mall used to keep holiday decorations and bits stuff that had been left by closed down stores in but it had all been moved when the Mall built a new sub-basement and the warehouse became abandoned. Much to the staffs joy because they wouldn't have to move anything as far. 

It took all of ten minuets to walk over to the warehouse. Don stood there for a moment just looking at the place, it was filthy and looked like it had been abandoned for centuries rather than a decade and a half. The briefcase was heavy in his hands and so Donald walked up the few concrete steps and pulled open the dark green door so he could step inside. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust thanks to the blinding sunlight outside. There were four men; two were Japanese like the man in the food court, the eldest of the Japanese men was sat on a plastic chair by a table on the other side of the room while the young man looked like some kind of bodyguard and stood by the door Donald had just entered through. The third man was somewhere in his late thirties and had dark skin and a shaved head, he stood tall like he had fought to be where he was in life, Donald could respect that. The last man was also seated but opposite the Japanese man, he wore a white suit with a bold red tie. Don could only tell the man was white because of his hands that were holding a fedora, the rest of the man was in shadow. 

“Where do you want the case?” Donald asked trying to sound strong, he had never seen anything like what was before him, normally people just took the case at the door, paid him and then told him to _piss off kid._

“Here.” Answered the elder Japanese man as he pointed to the small table beside him. “Quickly now.”

“Come on now Mister Hirayama...” Began the man in shadow. “...you don't have to dangle the money in front of me. I said you would have the explosives by tonight and you will.”

Don did as instructed and set the heavy silver case down while the man with the fedora spoke, he turned to leave expecting the bodyguard to pay him but was stopped when the old man's voice rang out again. 

“I'm sorry, lad.” Donald wanted to scream...he hated that word. “But children talk to easily about what they've seen, you'll be no different.” 

With that the brute by the door lunged at Donald in an attempt to seize him but it didn't work, Iwan had trained the blonde far too well. Within seconds Donald had kicked at the back of the brutes leg knocking him off-balance and onto the floor, before anyone could process what was gong on Don had his foot pressing down on the man's throat, choking him. 

“What the...” 

Mister Hirayama stood and pulled a gun. In those next few seconds everything went in a flash, it took Don's mind a moment to catch up. There were two shots, one from Mister Hirayama toward him and another form the man with the fedora towards Mister Hirayama. After that there was just pain. He hit the floor with a thud that echoed through his head and then the white man was leaning over him pushing down on his body, it was only then that Donald realise he'd been shot. Don could hear someone talking to him but he wasn't sure what they were saying. Soon he closed his eyes and passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reddington!!!!!!


	9. Columbus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Reddington is in the building.

Red watched as the fourteen year old took down Akio, Mister Hirayama's personal bodyguard. It was funny really the boy was only half the size of Akio and yet in a matter of seconds he had Akio on his back with a foot pressed down on his throat. Red was sure not even Dembe could have taken the Japanese bodyguard down so quickly, the boy was obviously talented and it seemed that people often underestimated the blonde. When he saw Mister Hirayama pull his gun Reddington just reacted, it was instinct, he had done some horrendous things in his life but harming children went against even his thin morals. There were lines and killing young boys was his. The two gunshots happened only a split second apart, almost overlapping.  _Bang, Bang_ like a heartbeat. Red hit Mister  Hirayama in the neck and thankfully threw off the older man’s aim, the bullet still hit the boy though. It was like slow motion watching the blonde fall to the floor, and Red felt his stomach clench. 

In seconds Reddington was over the teenager pressing down on the wound, muttering words of comfort and forgetting completely about his rather expensive white suit. The suit could be replaced, the boy could not. Dembe didn't have to wait for orders he knew what Raymond wanted him to do, the man from  Sierra Leone pulled his own weapon and fired once, hitting Mister Hirayama in the head and putting an end to his gagging, they could deal with the death threats at a later date. Dembe knew how protective of children Raymond was, he had first hand experience of that, and so he did the next thing Raymond wanted, no words were necessary. Dembe shoved his large left hand into his pocket and pulled out his burner phone, quickly punching in the numbers for Mister Kaplan. 

“There is a boy Raymond wants saving. Shot in the abdomen, no exit wound.” Dembe paused as Mister Kaplan said something and then he spoke again. “Columbus, Ohio.”

It only took around twenty minuets to get to Columbus from Dublin, Ohio on the I-270, Dembe managed to work that down to twelve minuets thanks to breaking every speeding law there was. To be honest he was surprised that he hadn’t started a car chase with a load of pissed off cops. Thank God for small mercies. Mister Kaplan had sent them a location and Dembe wasted no time getting Raymond and the boy there. Red spent the whole journey with his hands putting pressure on the unconscious boy's wound, his upper suit was covered in blood but he couldn't bring himself to care one bit. 

To Red it felt like hours before Dembe turned into the run down factory that looked like it had once been a paper mill. The boy was so very pale and skinny but Red guessed that he was homeless thanks to the state of his clothes and the way his hair was everywhere all at once. All that knowledge did was make him worry more, he hadn't been so concerned about another human being since he had met Dembe. 

Almost the second Dembe stopped the car the doors flew open, doctor's and nurses came into view helping Red to move the boy out onto a stretcher and move him over to the makeshift operating theatre. Reddington just stood there as they began to work, cutting the teenager's ThunderCats t-shirt off. It was old, worn and looked to be far too big for the blonde's thin frame, obviously someone had given it to him rather than it being stolen, maybe an older brother or a parent. Red didn't know how close to the truth he was, Donald had been given the t-shirt as nights got colder in the storm drain, Iwan had given him it and another long-sleeved top to help keep him warm. 

“Raymond?” Said Dembe, pulling the older man from his thoughts. 

“Yes, Dembe. What is it?”

“I was wondering what you wanted us to do with the boy once he's out of the OR?”

“We take him back to the hotel. Once he wakes we let him make his own decision.”

Dembe nodded and wandered off to do whatever it was Dembe did when he wasn't with Red. Reddington hadn't originally wanted to meet in Dublin, Ohio but Mister Hirayama had insisted. Dublin was a quiet little area far away from DC and no one would ever suspect Raymond Reddington, the Concierge Of Crime, and the head of the Hirayama family to be there. They would have been able to do their business in peace and the slip away like they had never been there to begin with, well until Hirayama decided to play silly fuckers and then shoot a teenage boy. Red kept his deals, unless his life was in jeopardy, and Hirayama would have had his explosives, all Red wanted was his money. There was absolutely no reason for the boy to have been hired in the first place, one of Hirayama's men could have easily brought the case, or better yet Hirayama could have done it himself. Yet that was not what happened and now his on demand medical staff were digging a bullet from his abdomen trying to stop him from slowly bleeding to death. 

Suddenly Dembe returned and held out a new suit and a towel. Red took the towel and wiped the blood from his hands and then took the suit. 

“Thank you, Dembe.” 

“Of course, Raymond. There is a room over there where you can change.” Dembe pointed to a small door with brown peeling paint on the other side of the OR.

Raymond nodded his thanks and wandered off through the door. He stripped off the bloodied suit quickly, there was little white left on the jacket and waistcoat but he had plenty more where that one came from. He untied his shoes and slipped them off pushing his suit pants down and stepped out of them then took the navy pair form the new suit and pulled them on. The belt was quickly removed from his ruined pants and slipped through the loops to his new ones. Red sighed, the boy didn't deserve any of what had just happened, he was so young no more than fifteen and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Rarely did Raymond Reddington get emotional about anything, but there was something about the blonde than Red couldn't shake, and it made him want to protect the young teen. Soon Red was changed and emerged from the brown door with his white and red suit neatly folded, just because it was ruined didn't mean he would disrespect his suit, Dembe took it quickly and placed the garments in a plastic bag and threw it in the trunk of the car; there was no way they were leaving evidence just lying about. The tall man presented Red with a navy fedora and Raymond put it on with thanks. 

Red walked right up to the plastic surrounding the OR so he could see what was happening. The boy was laid out, shirtless on the table while a doctor worked on the wound, there was a nurse and an Anaesthetist as well but it was the doctor that Red watched. Reddington stayed like that for a good twenty-five minuets before the doctor pushed back from the table and left the plastic room, Red was by his side instantly waiting for the doctor to speak. 

“I got the bullet, Mister Reddington. The boy is very lucky, it stayed intact and damaged no internal organs. It looks far worse than it actually is, he should be alight but he needs bed rest.” The doctor sighed. “He's undernourished and looks like he hasn't slept in a long time so that is going to make his recovery more difficult, he needs plenty of fluids.” Red nodded and gestured for the doctor to continue. “He's filthy too so you need to make sure that wound stays clean. He can have a bath but change his dressing after and make sure its clean.”

“Of course, thank you doctor. You'll be paid well for your quick and skilled work.” With that Red dismissed the greying doctor and looked over to Dembe. “So. How are we going to get him into the hotel?” 


	10. Choices

The first thing Donald noticed when he awoke was pain, lots of pain, it took a moment but he remembered the cause of the stinging in his abdomen. He'd been shot. Finally Don opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in what looked like a luxury hotel room, the bedroom was larger than any he had ever seen before with white-silver painted walls and a carpet that looked like a cross between light grey and blue. There was a shiny black door to his left and a large widow that ran the length of the room on his right, he didn't really recognise where he was, certainly not in Dublin, from the expensive room and the tall buildings he could see Donald guessed he was in Columbus.  _At least I think its Columbus._

Don thought for a moment and remembered the white man in a suit leaning over him before he passed out.  _It must have been him, I think he was trying to help me._ Don tried to remember but his head felt like he had an axe buried in it.  _It couldn't have been anyone else_ he told himself as he sat up in the soft bed. It was king-sized and made up with crisp white sheets and a silver comforter, Don felt like he could just sink into it and stay there forever after so long sleeping on just a mattress the bed was heaven. The fourteen year old tried to take in more of his surroundings and looked to his right, between his bed and the window was a cream armchair lined in a rich blue, it looked just as comfortable as the bed  especially with the little matching foot stool in front of it.  Either side of his bed was a night stand made from a dark almost black wood and topped with a simple but elegant lamp. The other side of the room had a wall mounted television that looked to be about half the size of the bed, Don couldn't remember the last time he had watched television even when he was still with his father he hadn't watched much, not that Rick Ressler would have let him. He noticed another shiny black door on the left like the other but this one was closer to the television than his bed, the two doors were separated by a large charcoal black wardrobe and Don couldn't help but wonder if it was filled with suits. 

Just as Donald began to get his bearings the door closest to him opened and the suit clad man entered carrying a crystal glass of water and a small bottle of pills, he paused when his blue eyes met Donald's own.

“You're awake.” He said stating the obvious. “Good, that's good.”

The man moved to sit himself in the cream chair by Donald's bed and held the glass out. Don was a little weak but with the older man ' s help he  managed to drink most of the cool liquid. 

“Thanks.” He muttered.

“You're welcome. Here take these, they'll help with the pain.”

The older man tipped two of the pills out the little bottle and handed them to Donald who popped them in his mouth and then accepted the last little bit of water from the glass. 

“Who are you?” Donald asked as soon as he swallowed the tablets.

“Oh, how rude.” He set the glass down on the night stand. “I'm Raymond Reddington.”

“The Concierge Of Crime?”

“You've heard of me?”

“I think most people have.”

“Well you know my name, may I know yours?”

The criminal seemed rather animated when he spoke and a little flamboyant, it wasn't really what really what Don had expected of a modern-day Moriarty.

“Its Donald Ressler, Mister Reddington.” 

“Well its very nice to meet you, and you can call me Red. Most people do.”

Don gave a soft smile and pushed the covers down ever so slightly because he was too hot to find he didn't have a shirt on, Red saw the slight panic in his face and moved to reassure the teenager.

“Its alright. The doctor's had to cut your shirt off to get at your wound. When we brought you here your pants were covered in blood, in fact your boxers are, I think, the only thing that didn't get covered in blood. The car was ruined.” 

“I'm sorry.”

Don didn't know why he apologised, he couldn't help bleeding out it just seemed rude not to say sorry.

“Don't be.” Red announced with a chuckle. “It wasn't my car. Now, do you want to eat first or have a bath?”

“A what?!” Donald's eyes widened.

“We need your wound to stay clean, you have to have a bath. It may be better to have one before you eat.” 

_ Is the criminal I literally just met asking if he can bathe me? He can't be serious.  _ Donald looked at Red for a moment.  _No, he's serious. Yeah, serious. A bath would be nice though._ He hadn't gone near water since Iwan and Audrey died, well no more than would fit in a glass. 

“Okay.” 

Don consented, he figured if Red was going to use him like his father had he wouldn't have waited until he was awake and then lure him into the bathroom.

“Excellent. Let me help you to the bathroom.”

Red did as he said and rolled the covers back and helped a shaky and weak Donald up onto his feet. The carpet was soft, if the blonde had more strength he would have rubbed his toes into the fibres. Alas he had to settle for the older man, who he was almost the same height as, sliding a strong arm around his thin waist  and helping to guide him towards the second black door by the television. Their movements were slow and Red was very patient, thankfully Don didn't notice the looks Red was giving him. 

_ He's so thin, what the hell happened to this kid? Why isn't he at home with someone to take care of him?  _ Red mentally shook himself and concentrated on getting the young blonde over to the bathroom. When they entered the large marble white tiles froze Donald's feet, there was a large claw foot milk white bath opposite the door and a big ovular mirror above a skin on his left, the right held towels that looked soft and fluffy enough to sleep on. Red set the teen down on the toilet while he set about filling the bath with warm water, the room heated up quickly and Don took the opportunity to look down at his wound. There was a large square bandage tapped to his abdomens left side, crimson blood stained it and Don suddenly thought of just how luck he was to be alive, Red had actually given enough of a shit to help him. That made the blonde smile. 

“Come on, boxers off.” Said Red softly.

He'd rolled his white shirt sleeves up since Don had last looked at him and  set his berry red tie down by the sink loosening his collar button as well.

“What?”

“Well you can't sit in the bath with them on, now can you?” Red smiled. “Look, we're both men and I won't look.”

“I can do it myself.”

“You couldn't walk from the bed to here on your own, I'm not leaving you to fall and crack your head on something.”

Donald knew Red was right, if he stood he was sure he'd just fall over two seconds later and so he nodded and let Red help him to stand and walk over to the bath where  Don pushed his boxers down and let Red moved him into the bath. The water was warm and instantly started to ease his sore muscles. 

“There that wasn't so hard was it?” Reddington grinned at him again and then lifted a cloth and soaped it up. “Here, lean forwards a little.” 

Donald found himself doing as the criminal told him before he had time to process that the older man had even spoken. Red washed his back with such soft touches, he hadn't ever been touched with such care and concern before  and he found himself enjoying it. Donald had always known the name  _ Raymond Reddington _ used with criminal, murderer and fugitive but there in that bathroom all Donald saw was kindness, compassion and care. It was refreshing. 

“So, Donald. I take it you were living on the streets, but my question is why?”

The older man spoke softly like he could startle the blonde into bolting, not that he would get very far what with a gunshot wound and no clothes.

“Didn't want to be at home.” 

It was a truthful answer but at the same time gave the criminal only there bare minimum. 

“Ahh, I see. Bad relationship with the parents.”

“Not parents, just my father. My mother died.”

“I'm sorry.” Red spoke like he actually meant it. “How long since you ran away?”

“A little over a year, I'd just turned thirteen when I left.”

Don didn't know why he was answering all of the criminals questions, he guessed it was just nice to be able to talk to someone without judgement and Red seemed like judging was the last thing he would do to the teen. Reddington pushed Donald's shoulder back a little so as the teen leaned against the bath and Red could wash his chest, being extra careful around the wound. Don looked down to the water that had turned a dark grey color, it seemed he was filthier than he thought and it slightly embarrassed him but if Reddington noticed he didn't say anything for which he was grateful. 

“I think you can manage the lower half, don't you?”

It was only when Red spoke that the blonde realised he had zoned out and was just enjoying someone touching him with care. Reddington had washed all of Donald's torso and arms, there was a thin line separating the washed from unwashed skin; he really had no idea he was that dirty. Don took the offered cloth and watched as Red stood and straitened out his waistcoat then spoke again. 

“I'll leave you to wash. When I come back I'll wash your hair for you.”

Donald didn't get chance to say anything in response.

XXXX

Red walked down the hall of the penthouse hotel room he had settled into for the week and over towards the little kitchen. He'd sent Dembe out to get the boy lunch and some clothes that would actually fit him rather than the filthy threadbare things he had been wearing before. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar waiting long enough to return to Donald. No, he didn't like Donald and Don didn't seem right either, _Donny it is then_ Reddington told himself. He knew that Donny would be wary of him but the blonde seemed brave and Red had to respect that. The boy seemed so damaged and Red wanted to help him, which didn't happen very often, he couldn't just glue him back together like a cup, it would take time. First Red had to find out if the boy wanted help picking up the pieces.

As if on cue Dembe entered the hotel room with several bags of items. The tall black man set them down on the coffee table and then moved to the kitchen to set a paper bag on the breakfast bar next to Red. 

“I think the clothes will fit, Raymond. There is just the basics, I don't think he's ready for you getting him tailored suits just yet.”

Raymond smiled.

“I think you may be right. What did you get for lunch? It smells divine.” 

“I thought it would be wise to stay simple, so I went to that deli you've fallen in love with.”

“Oh, excellent. Dembe I can always rely on you.” Red patted the younger man on the back lightly. 

“Is the kid awake?”

“Yes, he's in the bath and I should probably get back to him.” Red stood and finished the last swig of his coffee before walking back to Donald. Just as Raymond was about to disappear from Dembe's sight he stopped and said. “Oh, his name is Donny.” 

XXXX

It took a while but eventually Donny was clean, dry, dressed, re-bandaged and sat at Red's dining table with a bowl of tomato soup and the best roast beef sandwich he had ever had. He ate slowly, Donald hadn't eaten so much since he left home. Red and the man he now knew as Dembe ate as well but far faster, Dembe finished first and told Red he was going to get a new car. Once he'd left Raymond spoke. 

“So, why did you leave home?”

“Does it matter?” Ressler hated talking about his father.

“Well, your father may miss you.”

Donald burst out laughing, it hurt his wound and for a moment he thought he may bring his soup back up but he couldn't help his hysterics.

“My father only misses his fuck toy...”

Everything fell silent, Donny hadn't meant to say that and he would have traded anything for Red not to have heard it.

“His what?”

Reddington's voice became very serious and deep, there was anger there but it didn't seem directed at Donald. 

“Nothing.” The blonde desperately wanted Raymond to just drop it.

“No. Tell me, Donny. Did he rape you?”

He knew he had no choice but to answer, Donald refused to meet the older man's eyes but he could tell that the criminal was staring at him waiting for an answer.

“Yes.”

The word was just a whisper, he hadn't even told Iwan and Audrey what his so-called father had done to him. He felt a little like a weight had been lifted but at the same time he felt like some kind of slut, he didn't want Red to think of him like that. 

“You don't have to tell me what happened, not now anyway.” Donny was beyond grateful for that. “I was going to ask you this after you ate and got some more sleep but I think now is a good time.” Red tilted Donald's head up to face him. “You can't go back to the streets, I won't let you. So I'll give you a choice. I can get you an apartment here in Columbus, you can go back to school, try to have a life and you'll never have to see me again.”

Donny didn't like that idea, Red made him feel cared for and protected.

“Or?” He asked softly causing Reddington to smile. 

“ _Or_ you come with me back to DC. I saw you take down Akio...” Donny gave a puzzled expression. “...the bodyguard.” He explained. “You know how to protect yourself, so if you don't want to stay here you can come with me. Act as a bodyguard, you protect me and I'll protect you.” 

Donny thought for a moment, all he had in Ohio was bad memories and lost friends. Maybe Iwan and Audrey hadn't been the start but the key, to a new life. One with Raymond Reddington. There was nothing to keep him in Ohio and he'd always wanted to see more of the country. 

“I'd like that.”


	11. Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long. I've been working on a Criminal Minds AU and finishing my Once Upon A Time one.

It had been almost three days since Donny had accepted Red's offer. _You protect me and I'll protect you._ Donald had hoped and prayed that Reddington would forget about what he had said concerning his father but that was never going to happen. It had taken Red less than a day to find out absolutely everything about Richard 'Rick' Ressler and it disgusted him. Donny had been to ER's so many times he could work as an orderly without problem and yet not a single doctor had asked what was happening, it seemed that in their eyes cops couldn't be evil monsters in disguise, no, just perfect model citizens. Red could only imagine what torture Donald had suffered at the hands of his father and it made the older man just want to hold the blonde close and never let go. 

Donald had been asleep for most of the three days that had passed, he was exhausted and clearly hadn't slept for more than an hour in weeks. For the first day the blonde looked almost comatose. 

“Raymond, are you sure about this?”

Dembe's calm voice dragged Red back from his thoughts and back to the Columbus hotel kitchen they were still in. He's been there nearly a week and that was completely unlike Raymond Reddington. He didn't stay in one place, he moved about it was far safer that way. 

“Yes Dembe, I'm sure. I've done a lot of things in my life, most of them not a hundred percent _good,_ but this man raped, mentally and physically tortured a child. I don't think there has ever been a man more worthy of death.” Red gestured with his hands as he always did.

“I agree, Raymond. But what with the kid think?”

Damn Dembe and his logical thinking. Could Red just go to Dublin and kill Donald's father then pretend like it never happened. Yes, he decided, yes he could. Later that afternoon after Donny had awoken and Raymond had made sure the boy had everything he needed Dembe _found_ a blood red Mercedes and the two men left for Dublin telling Donny they had  _business_ to attend to, t was true Reddington did have a few things to do before he killed Donald's father. The older man had made sure to leave the blonde with a mountain of movies and junk food to keep him occupied. 

Dembe pulled the car up outside the house that had once been Donald's home, it sent a shiver down Red's spine. The house actually looked like it was hiding a monster. Reddington screwed a suppressor onto his Ruger SR9, not his normal choice but then again that was the idea, and took the sharp blade that Dembe offered him. 

“Are you sure about this, Raymond?” Dembe asked for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“Yes, Dembe. If anyone deserves death its him.” 

With that Red stepped out of the car and slipped on his grey suit matching fedora. He and the tall black man approached the house and once up the porch steps Red rang the doorbell. Red was nothing if not civilised. The door flew open and the stench of old beer flooded out, a medium sided man stood before them, shorter than Dembe but taller then Red; then again most men fell into that category. He had dark hair and looked nothing like Donny, _must be all his Mother _ Red thought.

“I'm not interested.” Rick all but yelled, how that man passed as a good cop was beyond Red.

“Oh we're not selling anything Mister Ressler.” Red chucked. 

“Its Detective Ressler and what do ya want then?”

“Just here to collect your pound of flesh.”

 

Before Rick could ask _what?_ Dembe was pushing him into the house while Red shut the door softly behind them. 

“Get the fuck out of my house!” Rick Ressler demanded as he reached for his service weapon on the dining table but Dembe got there first and pushed him to the floor. 

“Oh, we'll leave. But only after we're done.” Said Reddington with a smile. “Dembe, I think this table would do nicely.” 

 

Red's adopted son nodded and cleared the beer cans and debris from the large oak dining table in one smooth motion. Ressler jumped to his feet and ran at Red but it was all for nothing, Red wasn't in the mood for pissing about and just shot the rapist in the leg sending him back to the floor in agony. Dembe rounded the now clean table and dragged Rick up onto it, he then took some zip ties from his back pocket and bound Rick Ressler's wrists above his head before binding him to the table both hands and feet. 

“I hadn't even thought about that, thank you Dembe.”

“You're welcome, Raymond.”

With Donny's father secured to table Red did away with his hat and suit jacket before loosening his crimson tie. Rick struggled against his restraints, Reddington couldn't help but smile at that, it was amusing. The older man took the blade that Dembe had handed him from his sheath and cut away Rick's clothing. It didn't take very long, fabric ripped and tore with a satisfying creek while Dembe flipped though the channels on TV. Red pricked Rick's thigh as he shredded the last of his dark wash jeans and the men let out an uncontrollable yelp, it just made Raymond chuckle. 

“Lets get to the fun bit shall we?” Red asked Rick with a slanted grin. “This is going to be a gas.”

He let the blade tease down Rick Ressler's abdomen, he was naked except for his boxers and so Red could see the rapist shiver with fear, it pleased him. 

“You know. Every time you laid a hand on Donny he felt like a piece of him was being _ripped_ away. And I think its time you know how that feels.”

Reddington sliced at the soft flesh of the dark haired man's thigh letting crimson colored blood drip down over the table and down to stain the floor. Rick screamed as Red carved away the warm flesh and tossed it onto the floor. 

“Oh come now, you didn't let Donny scream, did you? Dembe would you mind?” 

The black man stood from his place at the rapist’s armchair and moved over to where Red was working, he bent to retrieve Ressler's shredded shirt and ripped a piece free tying it in a knot and attaching it to another rag of torn fabric before stuffing it into the bound man's mouth and tying it around the back of his head silencing any further attempt to call help of voice pain. 

“There now that's better.”

Red made quick work of the flesh from the lower portion of Richard Ressler's body, he passed out on several occasions as more of his raspberry blood left his body. Raymond wasn't having that though and waisted no time slapping him back to consciousness full force. Red wanted him to suffer to hurt to feel the utter agony as his life force dripped from his body, passing out was not an option. Just as Raymond started to have fun Rick began to choke on his gag, it was quickly ripped away, saliva dripping off it where he had tried to choke himself. 

“No, no, no. You don't get off that easily.”

Suddenly the door burst open and all heads turned to see Donny stood in the doorway. Neither Red nor Dembe knew how to react which was unusual for the both of them. There were tears in Donny's baby blues as he entered the room and ran to Red. 

 

“Stop. You don't have to hurt him.”

“ _Don't have to hurt him_? He raped you, a child, his own son. He deserves this.”

“He does, but if I let you carry on with this it will always be on my conscience.”

“How did you even know we were here?” Asked Red as he placed a supportive hand on Donald's shoulder.

“I woke up a little while after you left. I knew you were angry with him and you haven't left me alone since I got hurt. I figured it out pretty quickly.”

Donny moved over to Red and glanced at his father for only a moment before looking up at the older man. For a long time there was silence, pained moans from Rick to fill the void until finally Donald spoke once more.

“You're torturing him, Reddington. It won't change what he did.”

“No it won't, but it will give him some perspective.” Red pulled his side arm and slammed it down on the bloodied table at Ricks bound feet. “He doesn't deserve that! Not a quick death. I want you to know he's gone. That he's dead and he suffered for what he did to you.” Red took a breath and locked his eyes with Donny's own. When he continued it was hushed and calm. “You mumble his name while you're asleep, you know that? You cry out and beg for him to stop. I...I want you to know he's gone and that you no longer have to look over your shoulder, Donny. Because as long as he is alive you will always feel like you're a victim, and you're so much more than that. You know it, I know it and this inhuman monster knows it.” 

Donny opened his mouth to speak but it was the older Ressler's pained giggle that filled their ears. All eyes turned to Rick, who was still bound to the dining table, Dembe stepped closer to the table as if not believing what he was seeing. The agonising giggle continued. 

“Oh, poor little lad. Still having nightmares? Pathetic little lad, always running away from his problems like the coward he is.” Donald's pink lips parted in shock, he'd almost forgotten what his fathers belittling, his cruelty sounded like. “Your bitch of a mother was the same. Weak and pathetic. Cook and clean, that was all she had to do, easy, and she couldn't even do that right.” Donald's heart clenched at the mention of his mother. Raymond would have gagged him again and continued his torture but he was in shock, how could a man speak that way to his son? “Useless, that's what she was and that's what you are. You must have done a number on him...” Rick tilted his head towards Reddington. “...with that perfect little ass of yours, to get him to do this. Maybe used that talented mouth too. Is that what he did Mister whoever you are? Sucked you off? Well lad, at least you're good at something, better than your mother was. Useless, couldn't even suck...”

_BANG!_

And the rest was silence. Donny's chest rose and fell quicker than it ever had. The  Ruger Red had set down on the blood coated table filled Donald's pale right hand. The gun shot had been louder in his head than in reality, the suppressor made certain of that but it didn't change the ringing in his ears or the pounding in his little chest. With that shot all the anger, pain and misery drained from his body. All the hatred he felt towards his father eased. Donald could live with what Rick Ressler had done to him, but  _not_ what he'd done to his mother. Evelyn Ressler deserved better than to have her memory tarnished, to have it thrown down in the mud and spat on by her killer. Donny hadn't thought about it first, it just happened, one moment his fists were clenched and the next he held the smoking gun. He had killed his father, not that the man had ever been much of one. 

Red and Dembe quickly regained their ability to move and speak while Donny stood there in shock. Dembe leaned over Rick and checked for a pulse; there was none. The Detective's body lay bound, skinless and coated in blood, but that was all it was; a body. Donald had shot him in the heart, Rick probably never even had time to process what was happening, he'd ended the rapist’s life quickly showing more mercy than was deserved. After what felt like forever Red took the gun from Donny's hand and passed it to Dembe who shoved it into his belt out of sight. The Concierge Of Crime didn't say a word, not a single one because he knew Donald didn't need words, words could do nothing for the fourteen year old, not then. Instead, Red took the young blonde into his arms and pressed him to his suit clad chest, simply holding him. 

Donald cried that night, and he would on the next and the one after that, not because of his father's death for that was a void of guilt and revenge. No, Donald cried for his mother, she was his world, the only goodness he had as a child. One day the young blonde would regret what he'd done, the patricide he'd committed, but that was a problem for the future. His heart hurt with the memory of his mother.

Reddington didn't speak much after they arrived home, just made sure Donny was safe because that was all he could do. He couldn't take away those horrific memories or even numb them, he could protect the teen though and so that was just what he was going to do. 


	12. A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to apologise for how long its taken me to update this. I haven't been very well recently so I've been out of action.

After they got home that night it took a long time for Red to get Donny to sleep, the blonde's heart pounded in his head and found his eyes refused to close despite his exhaustion. Red was so patient, so calm and caring. He stayed with Donny until his body could take its war no longer and finally slipped into slumber.

Raymond trudged to his own bedroom some time around one o'clock in the morning, the next day they would go back to DC; Red really wanted out of Ohio. No matter how much Red wanted to be in DC he wanted Donny to be there more, for once Donny was there he would be partially free of the nightmare of his memories. For a very long time both Raymond and Donald had been in pain, Donald's had been physical while Red's was self inflicted. However, even though they had known each other for so little time Red was sure they could heal one another. A life together.

Red had just drifted off to sleep, eyes heavy and limbs stinging with over use. He needed to rest, even if it was for only a few hours. Dawn would arrive before he knew it and so he had to take whatever sleep he could get his hands on. He had buried his head deep into the pale blue pillow and curled up on his left side. It was a cold night but the thick blankets made it almost unnoticeable, or maybe he was just too tired to notice anything but slumber.

Raymond didn't know how much time had passed between falling asleep and his bedroom door creaking open, didn't really care. The creek would have normally woken him and indicated an intruder but sleep had far too much of a hold on him that night, in fact he only turned onto his back and lifted his head when he heard Donny's silken voice.

“Red?” When the older man didn't say anything Donald spoke again. “Red?”

“Yes, Donny. What is it?” His words were groggy from having just woken. “Are you alright?”

“I...I had a nightmare.” Donny shuffled from one foot to the other, it was cold and he wished he had put socks on. “Can...Can I sleep with you?”

Red let out a breath and smiled, it was dark and Donald probably didn't see it but the older man smiled anyway.

“Sure, come on.”

Red sat himself up and pulled the covers down before gesturing for Donny to settle himself. The blonde teen did so quickly, the bed was warm and smelt of Red. The scent instantly made the younger man feel safe and secure. Raymond didn't ask what the dream was about, knew that talking would not help and that Donny didn't need to relive the horrors. They lay here for a long time, Donny cuddled up to Red's chest and Red with his right arm wrapped around the younger man. Safety, that was all Raymond could give the boy at that time. After what seemed like an eternity staring up at the dark ceiling the older man finally spoke, he needed to take Donald's mind away from the dream.

“Tomorrow we will leave for DC. There is this little chocolate shop there that you'll love, they make these amazing hazelnut truffles that are the most wonderful thing that I have ever tasted.”

Donny curled closer to Red and rested his head on the man's chest. He could hear Red's heart beating, it was soft and calm like a peaceful night on the ocean.

“I haven't had chocolate since the day we met.”

Much to Raymond's pleasure Donny smiled.

“Well, we'll get you some once we arrive home. You'll love them I promise. I had an addiction to them for a while, Dembe had to forcibly stop me.”

“I'd have liked to see that. What will we do once we're there?”

“Carry on with my business.” Red said softly. “I will teach you.”

“I've never been much good at math.”

“What I do is not like being an accountant, Donny. My work is more about people, you see I study them, learn everything I need and then I strike.”

“You people watch.” The teen said flatly. “I used to do that while I was on the streets.”

“Then you already have a basic training in it, my boy.” Red smiled. “Sleep now. The sun will soon rise and I for one can't sleep on the jet. Dembe sleeps like a baby but not me, so sleep.” 

Thankfully Donny fell into a deep sleep and found no demons waiting for him, he deserved so peace, even if it was only for a short time. DC was calling and Raymond had a business to run, it was going to take energy and so after a time of watching the teen Red found his own dreamland.

XXXX

“This is your jet?!”

 

Was the first thing Donald said upon seeing the white jet sat on the tarmac and all Red could do was laugh, even Dembe joined in for a few moments before returning to his normal stoic demeanour.

“Yes, this is it. How about we go get settled?”

Donny nodded and followed Red and Dembe onto the jet. Inside was just as he had expected, practical but large and very  _ Raymond Reddington _ , it didn't take long for everyone to get settled. Aaron and Spencer, Red's pilots, went over their pre-flight checks before they set off on what Red learned was Donny's first ever plane trip. Raymond watched as the blonde gawked out the small ovular windows at the land so far beneath them hidden away for a few seconds at a time by fluffy white clouds. Soon Donald turned his attention to the cabin area and smiled. _Could freedom be this simple?_ Donald asked himself. _A plane trip? Is that freedom?_ His mother's favourite poet had been Robert Frost and in that moment as he questioned himself on Freedom and his new life Donny remembered she had told him on the darker days. ' _Freedom lies in being bold.'_ and Raymond Reddington certainly was bold if nothing else. In that moment he decided something,  _I will always be free as long as I am with him._

“Donny, would you like to watch television with me?”

The question pulled Donald from his in-depth thoughts and back to the real world where Red sat on the couch flicking through channels. Donald took a few steps towards the older man donned in a perfectly tailored navy suit.

“I don't remember the last time I watched TV.”

“Well its about time we changed that, come on.” 

Red gestured for Donny to join him. Donald did and sat himself down beside the older man, Donny couldn't help the feeling of acceptance and care that washed over him. Dare he call it love? Red flicked through the channels for a few moments in search of something _halfway decent,_ as Reddington would put it, until he came across a movie that had only just started. 

“How about Star Wars? The original not the reboot shit.”

“I've never seen Star Wars.”

Red looked at the young blonde with what could only be described as a look of horror. That lasted for a lot longer than Donny thought was necessary but Red did eventually speak again.

“Everyone should see Star Wars, not watching a lot of TV is not an excuse.” Donald looked a little ashamed like it was his choice not to watch television, the truth was that his father had never given him chance after his mother died. “Okay, lets introduce you to the wonderful world of Han Solo. He was always my favourite.”

They each watched the movie and Donald had to admit Red was right, Han Solo was the best character. In a way Han reminded him of Red very off the cuff and sarcastic with a little bit of scoundrel thrown in. Dembe didn't say a word for the whole flight, just sat himself on one of the comfortable dark chairs and read his book. To Donny Dembe had three settings: the first was the ever loyal bodyguard who ever strayed far from Red's side. The second was the controlled man who could take one hell of a beating and still keep coming, but it was the last setting that intrigued Donny the most. The last was a scholar and a well read man, since meeting the tall black man  Donny had seen him go through nine teen rather hefty books. Nine teen  may not have sounded like much over a  three and a half month  period but when one took into account how much Dembe did for Red on a daily basis it was rather impressive. When Donald thought about it, he'd taken an awful long time to heal after the gunshot wound.

Time passed and the movie eventually came to an end right before the voice of Red's pilot, Aaron Dixon, rattled through the speakers asking them to _'buckle up'._

“I enjoyed that. You're right its a good movie.” Said Donny as he obeyed the pilot and buckled himself in. 

“Oh, Star Wars is a _gre_ _at_ movie. If you like once I'm done with a few things in DC I'll get us the box set and we can watch them all? It'll have to wait a while though, like I said I have a few things to do and they're not your simple _be done in ten minuets_ thing.” Red spoke with a little half smile and a kind voice. “If all goes well it should only take a month or so to get things in place but I think we should get to start before then.”

Red watched as Donald's eyes lit up, the blonde was beautiful in every meaning of the word. His eyes were the brightest of cerulean, when they had first met there had been no light, not one spark and yet it had burst back like a supernova after just two weeks with the older man. Raymond had to admit he was pretty pleased with himself. Donny had started smiling again and that made Red smile, true smiles that seemed to be reserved for only Donny, not even Dembe saw that smile. 

“I'd like that. And hey, if it takes you longer we can call it a birthday treat.” He joked with a smile. “That's only seven months away.”

“When is your birthday?” Red asked curiously.

“November thirtieth.”

Red opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the jet tires hit the tarmac. It didn't take long for the jet to roll to a stop and the pilot and co-pilot to appear from the cockpit. Aaron Dixon and Spencer Greene were Red's pilots and the most easy going people Donny had every met. Over the brief time they had known each other Donny had learnt much about them, they were both pilots who had worked for some rather interesting people before settling down with Raymond. The two men were also about to celebrate their three year anniversary and Donny couldn't have been more pleased for them. He liked it when people got their happy endings, kind of like a fairytale. He'd also learnt that Aaron and Spencer were planning to adopt a child, he liked the idea of that they seemed like they would be wonderful parents. Donny's only worry was that hiding there criminal day jobs would be a problem for them, though he was sure Red would see to helping them, the Concierge of Crime was good like that.

Donald didn't realise he had all but zoned out until he heard Red's voice fill the void of his mind and pull him back to reality.

“Huh?”

“I said...” Red drew out the word with a smile. “...We should go and show you you're new home.”

“I'd like that.”


	13. Shot To The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the hiatus to this fic is FINALLY over! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get writing this again but I was doing a lot of longer Once Upon A Time AU's and my muse for this died for a while. Now though my muse has had a little CPR and is back with us. I'm hoping to start updating this regularly again and hope you all enjoy!

A month had passes since they'd landed in DC and much to Donny's displeasure Raymond had been beyond busy. The teen knew it was because they had been in Ohio for so long, it was probably Red's longest stay anywhere since he began his criminal empire however, that didn't refuse the fact that Donald was lonely without the older man. Red had moved them several times to different apartments and hotel rooms over that single month and Donald found it awfully nomadic, it really didn't help his loneliness, the rooms were beautiful yes with stunning views of the city but he would have traded it all for a little more time with The Concierge of Crime. 

The blonde fourteen year old sipped his root beer and clicked on the television as he fell down onto the couch, after a moment or two of channel surfing he came across some stupid crime show. Donny watched in silence for a time and found himself wondering if Red's world was really like that or if television was just blowing things out of proportion again, _probably the latter,_ his mind told him. Early afternoon light flooded in through the floor to ceiling windows and Donny looked out with a sigh, Red was out there somewhere having all the fun, maybe his job was like on TV. 

Normally Dembe would check in on him throughout the day but not on this one, no, Red had sent him off to see his family, his daughter. Dembe had told him a bit about Isabella, she was about the same age as him and was currently obsessed with a boy at her school named Daniel, she liked art and kept begging Dembe to take her to The National Gallery in London. Her birthday was in two months and Red had allowed him the the use of his jet to take her, after hearing that Donny had decided that Dembe was a wonderful father despite his sometimes long absences. Donny had never really been interested in art but he could see the appeal of something beautiful, _Red for example _said his mind rather unhelpfully. 

The crappy crime show went to commercial and the blonde teen looked around the room, thinking about it he realised that this was the first time he'd been alone and _not_ terrified, he hoped his Mother would have been proud of him, she'd never have approved of killing his father despite what he'd done to his own son, but still he hoped she'd be proud of him for having carried on. Just as the pain of tears started to prick behind his eyes the apartment door swung open and Reddington entered while removing his fedora, this time a grey one to match his bespoke suit. 

“You know, I don't remember the last time I had to take a cab? Well, I do but Dembe was the one driving it.” He chuckled to himself and came to sit beside Donny on the cream couch. “I never know what to say to taxi drivers, I mean I can make conversation but you never know how they'll react or if their some kind of assassin waiting to kill you. But if it means that Dembe gets to spend the day with Isabella then I will put up with the awkward silence.” 

“Very gallant of you.” Donny smiled. 

Red leaned in and pressed a kiss to Donny's head. The blonde teen wasn't completely sure when Red started doing that but he found it comforting and so he wasn't planning on uttering a single word about it. The crime show came back on and Donny turned to look at the screen again. 

“Is your job really like this?” 

“God no.” The older man snorted. “When I was young I thought it would be and yes sometimes there are car chases and shoot outs but they're few and far between. Most of the time though it's just unlawful bureaucracy.” 

“I'll go and look at my math books when this finishes.” Said Donny. 

Reddington had wasted no time in getting Donald a tutor for Math, English, History and Geography once they'd landed in DC. Donny had never gotten to finish school and Red was determined to let him, Ressler would never have been safe at an actual school not if someone found out about his connection to Raymond, and so home schooling had been the way to go. Red had insisted on Math and English as well as suggesting Geography saying, _it's best to always know where you are._ It had been Donny who chose History, he'd always found the subject interesting and Raymond approved. After a few weeks of his studies and several tutors who'd been vetted, double checked and watched Red had found himself telling Donny of politics and it soon became the teens unofficial fifth subject. 

“No you won't.” Said Red with a grin and Donny raised a strawberry blonde eyebrow. “I have a present for you. Luli will arrive in a few minuets to replace Dembe as my driver for the evening.” 

Sure enough just after the show finished Luli knocked on the door and greeted Red with a kiss, Donny was in no way what so ever jealous. Luli was a beautiful woman it had to be said, with long black hair and sharp dark eyes. Donald was certain she could kill him with nothing but his t-shirt. 

Red climbed into the stolen Mercedes after the teen and refused to tell Donny what his _present_ was no matter how many times the blonde asked. 

“Donny, I was once held in a North Korean prison camp for two weeks and I gave them nothing. Do you really think _tell me, tell me, tell me,_ is going to get you an answer?” 

Luli chuckled from the drivers seat as Donny accepted his failure and glanced out the window in defeat. Red smiled to himself before ruffling Donny's gorgeous hair. Luli drove them out of town and Donny fought not to start his _tell me, tell me, tell me_ line of questioning again. _Stay quiet Donny, he'll tell you on his own._

Donny was right, as soon as Luli stopped the car outside an old aircraft hangar Red began to speak, climbing out the car as he did so. 

“It's occurred to me that you have no firearms knowledge what so ever, that you have no way of protecting yourself beyond basic hand to hand combat that you have mastered.” Red sounded like he was proud. “You have to know these things for if I or Dembe, even Luli are not there. I know you can kill, I know you have killed. But I want you to have the skill and the confidence to do it quickly without getting hurt.” 

With that the hangar door rolled open and they stepped inside, Red and Luli following behind him. Before him was a large table laid out with several weapons, mostly firearms and a stack of human paper targets and glass bottles at varying distances down the huge hanger. 

“You... you're going to teach me to shoot?” 

“Yes.” 

With that one simple word Donny beamed. Red stripped off his grey fedora and matching suit jacket before pulling out his weapon and setting it down on the table. Luli wandered over to a chair that she'd set up earlier and sat down to watch. 

“The first thing I ever fired was a shotgun, I was twelve years old and I thought the recoil was going to kill me. The shock wave went through my whole body and I honestly thought I'd broken my arm for a good five minuets.”

Donny chuckled at Red's little story, _another little glimpse into the world of Raymond Reddington. _

“Donny, I will _always_ protect you but there will come a time when you have to protect me. Remember our deal?” 

“Yes.” He answered softly. 

“Good. Now, lets teach you to shoot.” 

Time passed and Donny took to what Red was teaching him like a fish to water, he was a natural. The blonde quickly decided he liked the Ruger SR9 and the Walther P22 the best. The Ruger's nylon grip frame fit snugly in his hand, the magazine release was easy to reach and was just the right weight for him to carry. The Walther was much the same, providing him with quick targeting and was reasonably light weight for him. When Donny had gotten the hang of it all and was actually becoming a pretty good shot Luli took over from Red to teach the teen about knife throwing, the first try he missed the target and the knife clattered to the floor, Red laughed. 

“Well show me how good you are, Mister laughing his ass off.” 

Luli snorted. 

“Oh no. Knife throwing has never been my forte.” 

“Then shut up.” Donny grinned before going in for a second attempt. 

By the time the sun started to set Donny could hit the target, that was about all he could do though, aim would come later according to Luli and Donny decided he liked her even more, she was a good teacher. Eventually, and much to Donald's disappointment, Reddington said it was time to leave; mainly because he was hungry. Although, he did promise the blonde that they could do it again sometime soon. Before Donny could take a single step towards the hangar door Red stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, the boy turned back to find the Ruger being held out to him. 

“You seem best with this one for now, Donny. Because you're associated with me you should be armed at all times and you're smart enough to know this isn't a toy.” 

Donny smiled, did Red really trust him that much? It seemed so. The teen took the weapon and holstered it with a smile before heading of towards the car as Luli swept the knifes and firearms in a large black duffel bag before following them. Seemed neither The Concierge of Crime nor his driver cared about the shell casings and glass laying around, Donny guessed everything had been set up with gloves. 

Settling into the car beside Red, Donny's face fell. The older man had his cellphone to his ear and a frown on his face. 

“... Yes, fine Joseph. I'll be there in half an hour.” Red finished with a groan. 

“Is everything alright?” Donny asked with a concerned expression. 

“I need to go and speak to Joseph Nolan before we go back to the apartment tonight. I'm sorry.” 

Red pressed another kiss to Ressler's forehead and Luli raised an eyebrow at the show of affection, but said nothing, she knew better. 

They found Joseph Nolan, a forty something arms dealer who was partially bald and had a large scare down his right cheek, sat chewing in a toothpick in the back of a veterinary clinic with a frown on his remarkably ugly face. Donny took a dislike to the arms dealer at first sight. Luli and Donny held back leaning against the wall either side of the only door while Red joined Joseph, sitting on the only other chair in the room. They could hear dogs bark and cats meow but no one battered an eyelid at the noises. The two men spoke for a time and Donny did his best to follow what they were saying without looking confused. There was lots of technical words and someone named Alexander kept popping up and of course Red kept telling his tales, mainly the ones that started with  _I was once..._

“I promised that Alexander would have his guns in a fortnight. And you should know that Alexander Wallström is obsessed with time, that old bastard thinks he's going to drop dead every day of his life. Personally I think its the drugs and prostitutes that are going to kill him, I'm getting off topic.” He muttered to himself. “Anyway, despite all that you're sat here telling me you're not being paid enough. Seriously?” 

Red was speaking in that soft tone he used when he was angry, the one that to the untrained ear would sound completely safe, Donny knew the truth. He glanced up at Luli who seemed to be doing exactly what he was, watching, listening and waiting for it to all go south. Ressler's attention was pulled back in when Joseph started talking in his thick English accent. 

“It's not enough, Raymond. You know how much those guns are worth and have me move them and yet I'm hardly making a profit-” 

Reddington cut him off with a laugh, short and sharp. 

“The only reason you have this contract in the first place is because I was giving you a second chance. That's over though, Cullen has the job.”

Red stood and made to put his hat back on but Joseph began speaking again. 

“The fuck it is! I deserve my money and that is what I'm gonna get. Fuck Diego Cullen if you think he's a better choice than me then you're an idiot, Raymond.” 

“First of all, stop cursing there is a lady present. Second of all Diego Cullen has never given me reason or cause to doubt his ability however, you have on several occasions Also Cullen doesn't whine like a seven year old every time he doesn't get his way.” 

“You can't! I need that money!” 

It all happened so fast, one moment Joseph was reaching for his gun and the next he was on the floor with a bullet in his shoulder. It took a second but the blonde soon realised he had pulled his Ruger and fired, Luli looked at him with amazement, she hadn't even had time to reach for her weapon let alone aim and fire. Raymond laughed. 

“I didn't introduce you to Donny, did I? So rude of me.” Red walked over to looked down at Joseph. “He's young yes, but he's so protective of those he cares about. And to think, we only started teaching him a few hours ago.” 

“I was aiming for his heart.” Donny said honestly as Luli retrieved Nolan's gun from the floor. 

“What can I say? He's new to this.” Red looked over to Luli. “Sit him back in his chair.” 

Luli did as instructed while Red walked over to Donny who still held his Ruger in his hand. 

“Donny, I'm going to give you the choice. You're in no way forced into this. You can try again, a moving target if you'd like.” 

“Red, you can't just kill someone so I can practice.” 

“Oh, I'm going to kill him anyway. It's just a matter of if you'd like to do it or I will. If you really don't want to kill him that is fine.” 

Red pulled his weapon from where it had been holstered and released the safety.

“You're going to kill him anyway?” Asked Donny looking into Red's deep eyes. 

“Yes.” 

Nothing else was said Ressler simply turned and fired a second round hitting the struggling man square in the heart, Joseph was dead instantly. Donny wondered if he should have been ashamed for taking someone’s life so easily but he didn't, Nolan was not an innocent man, he'd tried to kill Red and if he'd succeeded he would have then killed Luli and Ressler himself. _It's alright to kill killers_ he reasoned in his head. 

“You're getting very good at this.” Red praised, somehow he managed to say it in a tone that wasn't condoning killing a man but instead was proud of Donny learning a skill. 

“Raymond, we'd better get out of here.” Luli said as she pulled the door open. “The animals have gone mental and one of the staff not on your payroll is bound to call the cops.” 

It wasn't until then that Ressler even acknowledged the menagerie of scared and alerted animals howling and screeching due to the gunshots. 

Yes, definitely time they left. 


	14. Coming Of Age

The sky had long since turned black. It was one of those nights, the nights where the wind moved effortlessly through the streets and the moon hung high in the sky, blessing the evening with rich moonlight. A night that gave peace as a reward for the hectic rush of the day. A night that seemed to coat everything in innocence and tranquillity... seemed to at least. The darkness wasn't when evil came out to play, evil never slept, daylight had fooled people into believing it was safe, that it posed no threat. Of course, that wasn't true. None of that was important now though.

They'd be moving out at first light, continuing on with their nomadic lifestyle, Donny was sure he'd have seen every hotel view that DC had to offer by the time he turned fifteen; which wasn't that far away now. Donald's history book rested in his lap as he read about the invasion of the Ruhr in nineteen-twenty-three, why that was crucial information for him to know Donny wasn't certain but he definitely enjoyed learning about it. Dembe had brought him a glass of water about an hour previous and said that Raymond and Luli had gone out to _deal with something_ and by now Donny knew that was code for killing people; it didn't phase him any longer. That had been an hour ago though and from the movement he could hear outside his room Donny knew Red had returned.

Eventually the man in question knocked on his bedroom door and stepped inside before the blonde could utter a single word. Red looked drained, as though he'd not slept in days but neither man mentioned it. Reddington took a seat beside Donny on his bed made up with lapis colored silk sheets and all was silent for a moment or two, then Raymond was speaking. 

“I'm sorry for earlier with Nolan.” He told his boy. “I realise that I basically forced you into killing him. Forced your hand.” As if to prove it Red took one of Donny's porcelain skinned hands into his own. “I'm sorry for what happened with your father as well. I should have thought more about how murder would affect you. I apologise profusely to you, my boy.”

This was new, strange even, Red never called him _my boy_ and what was more strange was the fact that  Ressler actually liked it. It wasn't _lad_ like his father had said, this was entirely unique to Raymond 'Red' Reddington and Donald liked it. The young blonde set the book aside neatly and then slipped his arms around Red in a hug so as Raymond's back was to his chest. 

“What's this for?” The older man asked though it was obvious he enjoyed the hug.

“For caring.”

No one had ever cared about him like Red did, maybe Iwan had come close but that was it, sometimes Donald wondered if Raymond felt as lonely as he did. The blonde didn't dwell too much on it and ceased his thoughts all together when he heard Red smile and his arms come up to hold the ones Ressler had around him. The moment was peaceful and pleasing for both men, after a short time Red spoke. 

“How about I send Dembe for pizza? I know a little place that makes the best pizza pie in all of DC.” 

“Of course you do.”

Donny smiled into the older man's neck, breathing in his rich cologne, for a man in his forties he was in very good shape. Red disentangled himself from the beautiful young blonde and turned to face him once he'd stood.

“Right, pizza it is. I get Dembe on it.” With that he pressed a kiss to Ressler's forehead. “I'll give you a pop quiz on the Ruhr once we're done eating. We can watch that cop show you love so much. would you like that, My boy?”

“Yes.”

Red grinned and just left the room, off to send Dembe on a dinner run. Donald sat there for a long time wondering whether or not this nickname meant something.

 

XXXX

 

Years passed by and Donald Ressler soon found himself at the age of seventeen, he could shoot, fight, knew almost everything about wine thanks to Red and even had a basic knowledge of tracking which he'd learnt from Luli. He'd grown into the perfect bodyguard and earned the respect of not only Raymond but Dembe and Luli as well. Donny had gotten tall too, not six-foot but still tall, he'd never forget the day when Red had realised he had to look up to speak to Ressler. The memory still made him smile. His hair had grown a little longer too but it was still the same shade of strawberry blonde that he got from his mother, it was neater than it had been at the age of fourteen as well. Ressler took great pride in his appearance now, especially since he was the full time body guard of number four on the FBI's most wanted list. His jaw was strong and his skin still pale despite the amount of time he'd spent in Haiti lately, there was a little dimple in his chin as well that somehow worked to make him look younger when he smiled. 

At some point he'd grown to favour suits just like Red did though he couldn't cope with the waistcoats and flat out refused to _ever_ ware a fedora; no matter how many times Red said _this one would look wonderful with your complexion._ Donald had turned into a fighter who played by the rules, the only problem for those he fought were that they were his rules, and if he set his mind to something it got done; especially if there was a mystery to it. His body had grown muscular and strong but those dazzling blue eyes of his would never change, from birth to old age that would remain the same and that was why they were Raymond's favourite part of his boy. 

Three years and so much had changed yet at the same time nothing had; Donny wasn't certain how that worked. Nightmares of his father had stopped when he turned sixteen, every now and again one would break through the net but they were few and far between, he still clambered into bed with Red some nights though. Why? Because Ressler just liked to be near the older man, to be held in his arms and know he was cared for. The term _My boy_ had become a common one that no one in their little group so much as batted an eye to, the blonde actually took comfort from it. Years ago Donald Ressler had woken in the middle of the night to the realisation that he wanted to be with Red, not just as bodyguard but in every sense of the word, he loved the older man. Maybe he shouldn't but Donny didn't care, that was just how his heart felt. And so he'd carry on crawling into bed with Raymond claiming a nightmare until the day he could no longer get away with it. 

Morning light had only lit the sky for a few hours but Donny was already awake along with Dembe, Luli worked for Red on and off and was currently in the middle of one of those off times. That day Red had a meeting with Diego Cullen and later on in the afternoon one with Amyas Goodwin. Donald rather liked Amyas, he was the same height as Donny, had short black hair that grayed at the temples but was perfectly combed and stormy grey-green eyes. Amyas wasn't an overly muscular man but he was lean and knew how to ware a suit,  _fuck! I just have a thing for older guys in suits don't I?_ Donald questioned himself. In truth Amyas wasn't too old, early thirties, but he had that presence that Red had, it was what drew Donald in. Cullen was to bring Red a new shipment of weapons for his men while the meeting with Amyas was on an entirely different topic; art. There was a certain Monet that Raymond wanted to give as a gift to an old friend but said painting was in the Louvre and so the best art thief there was had been called. 

Dembe was always up early, it was just a habit, but Ressler always had to force himself. He really wasn't a morning person but he had a fitness routine he tried to keep too an so at six he was out of bed and off for a run with nothing more than a _morning Dembe _thrown over his shoulder. He'd always been surprised to see just how many people were out and about at six in the morning, most were out for the same reason as him but others were off to work. On occasion Donald wondered what it would be like to have a normal job but usually dismissed it quickly, he had Red and that was all he needed; that and a normal job would be boring.

When he re-enter the hotel penthouse he was coated in a thick sheen of sweat, Dembe was sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of cereal and reading a book while Red relaxed on the large L shaped white couch reading his paper. 

“Hello My boy.” He greeted folding the paper down so he could see Donny, the blonde had no idea about the thoughts that surged through Red's mind involving his tongue and Donny's toned shirtless, sweat dripping body. “How was your run?”

“Good. I'm going to shower and then get your dry cleaning.” Blue eyes told the older man. “There was an accident last night under the bridge, cops and road crew are still cleaning it up so I think we should get a new car for your meetings with Cullen and Amyas.”

“That's My boy, always thinking ahead.” Red praised. “Go take your shower, oh and there's no need for you to get my dry cleaning, Dembe can do it. Can you Dembe?” 

“Of course, Raymond.” The man from Sierra Leone responded smoothly.

Nodding Donald went off for his shower leaving Reddington and Dembe alone. Silence hung for a brief time until the elder man folded his newspaper and set it aside. 

“Did you look at how she'd doing?” He asked.

“Elizabeth is fine. She's taking her profiler exams in a few weeks, from what I gather she'll do well. She seems happy Raymond, maybe you should just leave her be.” 

“You know I can't do that, Dembe. I have to keep her safe, it's all I can do for her now.” 

 

XXXX

 

Agent Harold Cooper sat in his latest meeting on Raymond Reddington, he'd gotten even more prolific in the last few years and the FBI wanted him in custody. Cooper just wanted to go back to bed, he was starting to wonder if Reddington was some sort of supernatural entity that could just magically evanesce at will, they always seemed so close and yet so far. 

“He's getting too bold and I don't like it.” Diane Fowler all but growled.

If he was being a hundred percent honest with himself, Cooper had to admit he hated that woman.

“I know, but we have no new leads. The man is a ghost, the name Concierge of Crime didn't come from nowhere. We have no idea how deep his network really goes and as far as we know the three people who spend the majority of their time acting as his security detail.” Harold pushed pictures towards Diane as he said their names. “Dembe Zuma. Luli Zeng and a man whose name we still don't know, are entirely loyal to him.” 

“This man. This boy” She said pointing to the picture of Donald. It was taken at a distance as he opened a car door for Reddington to get it. “What is he sixteen? Seventeen? You've had pictures of this one for a while now. How can you not know who this  _teenager_ is? And what's more why is he with Reddington?”

“Our best men have gone through everything, he's never been arrested, his fingerprints aren't on file. He's invisible.” Said Harold.

“Then your best men are morons, he had to have come from somewhere. Blue eyes here didn't just pop into being. Have you searched the missing children's database?”

“Yes. If he ran away or was kidnapped then the parents never reported it.” 

As much as Fowler wanted to think bringing Reddington in was as easy as asking this boy to turn on his boss, Harold knew the truth, the only reason Raymond let Dembe, Luli and the mystery boy get so close was because he knew they'd rather die than turn on him. 

“Do you think he could be Reddington's son? Almost twenty years of having a criminal empire doesn't mean he didn't have another child.” It was a fair question. 

“Possible but I doubt it.”

“So this whole meeting is entirely pointless. That's what you're telling me, Agent Cooper.” She all but sneered. “You'd better pray that in the next one you have something of value to show me. Get out.”

Having been released from the bitch Harold left with a sigh, why was she suddenly so obsessed with Raymond 'Red' Reddington?


	15. Should, Didn't Always Make It To Fruition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God how long has it been since I updated this?  
> I know every time I post a new chapter I always say I'll post more regularly but then my muse dies again and I leave you all hanging. I guess I fell a little out of love with Blacklist when they revealed Liz wasn't dead, I know it was obvious but I still wanted her to stay dead, please don't hate me but I just can't stand her. And Give Donny more lines!!  
> Okay I'm off on a tangent. *looks at baby pandas and regroups*  
> I will finish this, I will I promise. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.  
> Enjoy :-)

Everything was black, inky with a bright full moon that made clouds appear more like smoke drifting through the cold air. Grey, black and wisps of white sailing on a gentle current, not a single star came out of hiding. The witching hour was in full swing and Red, Donny and Dembe had only been at their new hotel for around four hours, the latter of the three men had passed out on the couch with a book over his face as a makeshift sleeping mask. 

They'd had a long day but fortunately no one had tried to kill them – for that day at least – and Donny had been over the moon to clamber into his bed made up with silk sheets and a deep green comforter. Something was wrong though, something preventing him from finding sleep and that was how the seventeen year old blonde had ended up staring at the white ceiling for a good twenty-five minutes, he sighed, _maybe I should switch to decaf?_ That wasn't the reason though and Donald Ressler knew it, it was Red. After waiting a length of time somewhere between forever and eternity Donny slipped out of his warm bed and padded down the hall in bare feet into Reddington's room, there was no knocking or  _Red are you awake_ Donny just clambered into the older man's bed and snuggled up. Instinctively Red slipped his left arm around the teenager as he did every night that Ressler climbed into his bed, there was utter silence for a moment leading the blonde to believe Raymond was asleep but then his deep voice suddenly filled the dark void; Donny could feel his voice vibrate in his ribcage. 

“Nightmare again?” Ressler nodded and Raymond sighed. “How long are you going to keep this up Donald?” The blonde felt worry suddenly spark up his spine, there was no  _My Boy_ no _Donny_ either. “You don't have nightmares that much anymore yet you still climb into my bed almost every other night. Why?”

Silence drew on for a time, steady and dead.

“I... I feel happy here.” Donald finally admitted. “I like being with you, having you hold me close.”

Each word brought his face closer to the Concierge of Crime's own until finally, _finally,_ after years of yearning their lips pressed together. Before Donald could even process that they were kissing Raymond had the younger man on his back and was nibbling along Donny's bottom lip hungrily, Red tasted of mint toothpaste and the scotch he'd drunk before bed as well as something else that could only be described as Raymond 'Red' Reddington, oh he loved it.  Red's hands slipped down to grip the blonde's sharp hips firmly pulling his hips to meet Reddington's own and Ressler couldn't help but let out a deep needy moan. Then, just as quickly as it had started, Red pulled away. 

“No.” He said breathlessly and without much resolve.

“Please. _Please_ Red.” Donny begged and moaned. “I can feel you want me, _please._ ”

-

“ _ Donny” Reddington started slowly. “you've got your whole life ahead of you-”  _

“ _I don't care!” Donny interrupted and tried to kiss him again but Red just pulled further away. “I want you.”_

“ _But is that because I saved you? Because I kept you safe? Fed you, clothed you.” There was a sadness in Red's eyes that Donny had never seen before. “Most likely. You should be with someone your own age that you can love for years to come, forever.” _

“ _I don't want anyone my own age, or anyone else for that matter. I want you.” The rejection hurt and Ressler feared he would cry. _

“ _My Boy, you're only seventeen and all of that could change in the blink of an eye.”_

“ _I've loved you since I was fourteen, it won't change. And besides I'm almost eighteen.”_

_Why couldn't Red just accept that Donny loved him, always had, always would? Clearly Red felt the same, so why the rejection? It made his heart ache and it made tears fall from his baby blues. Red didn't want to see his darling boy cry, didn't want to see him with another man and that was how his determination shattered._

“ _How about a deal, hmm? You'll be eighteen soon as you say. How about until then you try and find someone you want to be with, someone you care for, and if by your birthday there's still no one we'll give whatever there is between us-” Love, Donny's brain screamed. I love you, you fedora wearing bastard! “- a chance. And you actually have to try, not just procrastinate until your birthday.” Red paused. “I don't want you to wake up one day and think I somehow forced you into this, or made you feel obligated to be with me.” _

“ _You haven't and I'll never feel like that.”_

“ _But you could.” Red said sorrowfully. “And by then I won't be willing to give you up. Do you agree to my deal?”_

_Donny deflated a little. “Okay.”_

“ _You're Father gave you no choices in anything but I want you to be absolutely sure even if it feels like I'm pushing you away.” _

“ _Can I stay here tonight at least?” Donald asked hopefully._

“ _Of course you can, My Boy.”_

_Without another word the two men settled down and let slumber take them._

_-_

That was what should have happened, what Red should have said and how Donald should have answered but _should_ didn't always make it to fruition. Instead, Red's body had leapt into action before his brain even had time to notice only returning when the utterly perfect blonde let out a moan of delight.

Somehow in the few brief seconds his mind had been away Reddington had ripped off Donny's plain grey t-shirt, cast it to some unidentified area of the dark wood floor and latched onto the younger man's nipples; biting, nibbling, teasing. He'd wanted this boy for so very long and maybe he should have been ashamed of that, Donny was still a teenager after all, but Red couldn't bring himself to feel anything but want, care, passion and – dare he say – love for Ressler. Yes! Yes, he dared. 

“I love you.”

The words tumbled from his lips as open mouthed kisses continued down Donny's toned muscular chest, the blonde paused in his mews for a moment as though turning to stone and for a split second Red thought he'd upset the boy, _his_ boy, but no, Donald just wanted a second to let those words sink in; to really feel them.

“I love you too.” The words came breathlessly through the dark and as soon as the reached the older man's ears he growled; low and deep.

Calloused finger tingled against Ressler's pale skin  rubbing patterns on his chest, slowly trailing downwards to his sharp hips and perfectly formed thighs, Donald gasped in pleasure. Carefully Raymond tugged Ressler's night pants off before he pushed the younger man's thighs apart and settling between them. Donny was erect with the smallest bead of pre-cum gathering at the head, Red couldn't help but lap it away. 

“Red-” Donny had no idea what he had been trying to say, euphoria threatened to drag him away. 

Suddenly with nothing more than a quick his to Donny's inner thigh Red took him into his mouth, Ressler's eyes rolled back in his head and sharp hips bucked up of their own accord; a second later Reddington had his hands rested over them keeping him from bucking again. The older man's cheeks hollowed as he sucked forcing Ressler to see stars, this had never happened before, he'd given several blowjobs in his time but he'd never been on the receiving end; God was it heavenly. 

“Please! Oh fuck, please.”

The blonde begged loudly making Red chuckle in that oh so unique way he had – vibration going straight up Ressler's hard member – he was so close, fingers turning white as they clung desperately to the silk sheets. Red fell into a steady rhythm that he could tell Donny adored by the increasing volume of his breathy moans, close, he was so close. Without warning a finger circled his rear teasingly before Red slipped inside him, then another. Donny whimpered as he pushed himself down on Red's crooked fingers. The older wasn't nearly close enough though so Ressler wrapped his leg's round him, digging his fingernails into the man’s back and clawing away his navy nightshirt as soon as his fingers released the bedsheets. He opened his mouth to speak, but Red was prepared for what he was going to ask; he anticipated everything. With only a simple small nod Red told Donny that it was okay.

"So fucking good!" He hissed through clenched teeth mere seconds before his powerful release came, hot seed filled Red's mouth as euphoria took the younger man.

Raymond swallowed and released Donald's cock with an audible _pop_ that had the younger man shivering, still between his legs the older man smiled before shuffling up and kissing the younger man hard on the mouth, he gently tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, before pulling away all together.

“Spread your legs wider.”

Donny obeyed giving the man he loved better access and letting Red plunge his fingers deeper working him open quick and efficiently, yet another needy pant left Donny's parted lips. Raymond made a scissoring motion with his fingers, moving deeper so that he was up to his knuckles, this earned a sharp groan from the man beneath him. He withdrew his fingers after a couple of minutes, Donny's legs were shaking with both pleasure and a slight hint of discomfort. He moaned softly, and tried bucking his hips in search of the older man's fingers, he felt the emptiness. 

Fast as lightning Red stretched over to the bedside draw and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom,  _ how long has he been prepared for this? _ Donny wondered. Red pushed off his pants then grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto Ressler's now fluttering hole before pouring some into his hand. He set the bottle aside and slicked up his cock; this was going to be prefect. Their eyes locked as Raymond used his thumb to massage steady circles into the sides of erection, before using his fingers to smear some lube over the leaking head. Their eyes locked. 

“If you need me to stop tell me and I will.” Red meant every single word, the care in his voice only made Ressler want him more. 

“I love you.” Was his response.

“I love you too, Donald.”

Raymond grabbed his own erection and lined himself up, before slowly sliding inside of Donald, the younger man let out a gasp of slight pain as he grabbed the sheets beneath him, holding them so tightly that his knuckles turned white once again. He felt Red suddenly stop, as well as the cold feeling of more lube being smeared over his now stretched hole. The second he heard Donny whimper Red reached down and brushed his fingers against Ressler's cheek giving his boy time to adjust, he didn't want to go to fast and destroy everything happening between the two of them. Donald had been through horror no child should ever have to suffer yet somehow he'd fallen in love with Raymond Reddington and there was no way in hell Red would let that crumble because he moved too quickly. 

The older man tried to hold back a moan of pleasure. It had been a while since he ever had something wrapped so tightly around his cock. After a few moments, Donny wiggled his hips slightly, letting out a soft moan.

“Move. Please God move!"

How could Red deny his darling Donny? Red grabbed Resler's legs pulling them over his shoulders and slowly started to thrust into the younger man earning a sharp moan from beneath him. Red was thicker than Donny had imagined but he wasn't complaining. 

"F-faster." Donny panted out, pleading. “Faster!”

He loosened his grip on the sheets, allowing the color to return to his knuckles, instead they shot up to grab Red's face bringing him in for a need filled kiss; tongues battling for a dominance that Red quickly won. Getting into a rhythm Raymond started to roll his hips faster, while going much deeper.

Donny cried out in pleasure as he felt Red fill him deeper, faster and harder. He'd felt pain for so long and then the occasion one night stand that only worked as a means to an end but this? This was Red, the man who took care of him, protected him, loved him. This wasn't sex but making love. His erection burst forth a new.

“Red!” Donny cried.

Reddington shifted his hips and continued thrusting, he angled his hard member in such a way that it would hammer Donny's prostrate and force him to see stars. Donald groaned loudly in pleasure and approval while trying to grind himself down onto the man he loved. 

"So... close-" Donald muttered, he'd almost forgotten how to speak.

Red reached a skilled hand down and started to pump Donald's erection, he could feel his own orgasm drifting closer, the cliff edge in sight. His hips took over trying to mimic a jackhammer, thrust faster and deeper before finally thrusting his hips forwards and filling Donald with his seed. 

“Oh God Donny.”

The younger man let out a cry of pleasure as he felt the hot semen fill him up. He jerked forwards, cumming as well back arching before Red collapsed onto him. 

They just lay there like that for a long time, neither said anything because nothing needed to be said. Donny didn't mind Red's weight on him, in fact he rather liked it, and Reddington showed no sign of moving any time soon. They just continued to pant into each other's necks. 

This was what Donny had wanted since he'd first met Raymond Reddington. 


	16. Serena And Emeline Xavier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo look an update! Hell must have frozen over because Lucifer's skating to work.

Six months had gone by since that wonderful night Donald and Raymond shared, Dembe and Luli had thanked more or less any deity there was that the sexual tension had ended. Luli kept calling them cute which toughly disturbed Dembe, _cute_ wasn't a word normally found in Luli's vocabulary; _You evil she-bitch_ seemed more like something she'd say. Things had been peaceful for a while, no gunshots, no almost bleeding to death... and then Raymond had walked into the FBI and – as Ressler had put it – said _hey, I'm Raymond Reddington could you do me a favour?_ At the time Donald had been half furious and half terrified he was going to lose the man he loved but Red had been quick to reassure him, _I know what I'm doing, My Boy, don't worry. I've been planning this for a long time, I know every possibility and how to overcome them. You won't lose me,_ he'd told the younger man and though it had not provided much comfort at the time Reddington had been right, they'd prevented an attack that would have killed hundreds of people and Zamani was permanently out of play. Cut to six months later and Red was successfully working with the FBI to check names off his _Blacklist_. I t had been nice for things to go to plan for so long but everyone knew it wouldn't last.

Sure enough day one of month seven found the large yellow elevator descending deep down into the FBI blacksite, Red stood at the front in a charcoal suit, waistcoat and matching fedora, a cobalt tie and white shirt; he always looked so well put together. Dembe was to Donald's left with his usual stoic expression and Donny could feel his stomach starting to grumble, he placed the hand not holding a brown file over it, _should have eaten breakfast_ ; he had a habit of forgetting.

Down on the main floor waiting for it to arrive was Liz, Aram and Agent Navabi, the place was still very new to Keen but everyone had been so welcoming, Aram especially. Navabi seemed driven and focused, Elizabeth respected that but there were times she came across as obnoxious, if their resident tech genius had anything to do with it she'd soon warm up to everyone. Keen could practically hear the seconds ticking away as the elevator lowered and had actually started counting them until Aram spoke dragging her from her silent mutterings.

“Hey, Agent Keen? What does Mister Reddington want with you anyway?”

Liz sighed. “I wish I knew.” Her eyes locked onto the _Reddington board_ as they'd dubbed it, photographs littered every inch; none of them overly helpful. “He just waltzed in here and turned everything on its head. But, thanks to him there's one less terrorist in the world.”

“I guess you're right.” Responded Aram meekly while spinning around on the spot to face the board as well, dark chocolate orbs drifting over the images. “Does he have enough bodyguards though? I mean he let the FBI choose two of them and then he just showed up with the blonde guy as his third. We don't even know what his name is?”

“No we don't.” Said Navabi. “And I don't like so many criminals just wandering in whenever Reddington likes.”

“Is Mister Reddington in that much danger?”

Elizabeth just stared at Aram dumbfounded for a second or two before folding her arm over her chest; she wanted the day to just be over so she could go home to Tom.

“Aram, he's number four on the FBIs most wanted list, and when he told Director Cooper his conditions for giving the FBI the names of major criminals he said he'd never sleep in the same hotel more than two nights.”

“Good point.”

Before Agent Keen could respond with a _ya think_ the elevator doors opened revealing the Concierge Of Crime himself followed by loyal Dembe and the stunningly handsome blonde eighteen year old. Red, Dembe and even Luli had already seen the FBI's blacksite but Donny had never seen anything like it, for a brief moment he debated asking Red for something similar – because all he had to do was ask – but he'd consented to the nomadic lifestyle when he'd joined the Concierge Of Crime and had no need for such things. The place looked like it was out of a movie though. 

In a heartbeat Cooper had descended the stairs from his office to join the older man, a puzzled expression on his face. 

“What are you doing here?” Director Cooper asked in a deep tone. “You're not scheduled to be here for another three hours.” 

Red laughed and Donny smirked ever so slightly as he brushed a stray piece of lint from the left cuff of his silver-grey suit jacket.

“I called Lizzie and told her I was coming, and Harold, never underestimate me. I remember, I was once in Peru and this beautiful young heiress... well, maybe it's a story for once the children have gone to bed. Let's just say she shouldn't have underestimated me either. Poor girl ended up selling apples on the side of the road.”

“Lovely.” Muttered Keen.

“Oh, they were. Sweet with a prefect crunch to them-” Harold cut the criminal off abruptly.

“Can we just get to it?” The Director practically snapped, he'd been getting orders non-stop from his superiors and the subject of one Raymond Reddington was starting to irk him. “We're not your personal lackeys, Reddington. We don't work for you, you work for us.”

Red slipped off his fedora and Donny took it without even being asked.

“ Oh Harold, most people work for me in one way or another. I used to know a woman named Sylvie, best money launderer I've ever had the good fortune to meet, she did it all while single handedly raising three children and a playful Husky named  Konrad – the strange things kids name their pets. Sadly cancer took her a few years back but I still see Tommy, Sean and Fiona from time to time.” Red spoke  flamboyantly as usual before staring down at the floor at the mention of her death, he paused before continuing . “I'm  also  rather enjoying all of  _ this. _ ” His hands gestured to the blacksite around them. “Aren't you, Dembe?” 

“Yes, Raymond. It's nice to have new scenery and faces.”

Reddington grinned yet again, Aram just tried to hide his nerveless around the criminal while Liz, Navabi and Cooper just stared at him waiting for Reddington to get to the point of his little visit.

“Dembe here is a reader, devours the things like salt water taffy.” Red glanced at Donny for a moment. “You jog and for the life of me I cannot understand why that's fun.” He turned back to the Agents. “I prefer live entertainment, oh and I adore this little _me_ section you have over here.” He pointed to the board Aram and Elizabeth had been looking at not five minutes before while walking over to it. “So much of this has nothing to do with me that it's funny. This picture though is a good one. What do you think Dembe?” 

The tall black man took a step forwards to gain a better look at the image, it was of Donald holding a car door open for Red, if Dembe was correct it was the silver BMW they'd been using two months ago.

“I doubt he likes it, Raymond.” He answered in a deep voice, remaining stoic as usual as he turned to look at Ressler, his expression proved Dembe right. 

“It makes me look like a Valet.” 

Red almost snorted before clapping his hands together and turning back to face them all.

“So true. Now, about the next name on the Blacklist – ohh I love that name, so exciting. He's number one-seventy-seven, Raphael Ruiz.”

“Raphael Ruiz is a multimillionaire who has never had a single issue with the law.” Liz stated quickly, ever so slightly shuffling on the spot.

“Yes, on the surface Ruiz is a good man who frequently donates to charities but in reality his world is much darker. Raphael Ruiz is one of the worlds largest drug traffickers, he's the head of the Wraith Cartel.”

“Seriously?” No one seemed to even notice Aram had spoken.

“Every year he holds a weekend long retreat in which a certain game is played that evolves extraordinarily high stakes-” Liz cut him off.

“This is about a bloody poker game?”

“Far worse, Lizzie. Ruiz is a cartel leader yes but he's also highly intelligent and before long managed to build his own little empire. He mainly sells to high class criminals, politicians, people famous or in a position of power, and those are the people invited to his retreat. Most of these people are bloodthirsty as well – they're not good people – and that's how _The Game_ was born. The Game is the only name its ever known, it's a gigantic labyrinth into which countless innocent people are thrown and expected to kill each other while the guests watch from screens and bet on who dies when, who wins.” 

“That's sick! Like reall life Hunger Games but more twisted.” This time Aram was heard and they all nodded in agreement.

“I've decided to attend this year, show my face, and since I haven't been there before a lot of eyes will be on me. I need someone to act as a second team, I'll distract everyone while you pull the plug on Ruiz's operation. The FBI does like taking down drug lords after all.”

“Why don't you just have your men do it? Send Dembe or the blonde one.” Liz paused for a moment leaning ever so slightly to see the eighteen year old better. “What is your name anyway?”

“Ressler.” Donald answered stoically, Red seemed to trust Elizabeth Keen but there was something about her that Donny hated, something that annoyed him.

Upon hearing Donald's answer the group of agents couldn't help but all think the same thing, _finally a name to put with the face._ Red cleared his throat before speaking once more. 

“Donny and Dembe will be acting as my bodyguards as usual.” 

“So how do we get in?” Navabi asked abruptly, folding her arms to almost mirror Keen's posture. Donny answered for his lover. 

“Usually Ruiz himself selects the guests and sends out invitations – Red's been getting them for years – but sometimes word of mouth gets out and people make enquires. Sometimes Ruiz will allow them to buy their way in, Red has already taken the liberty of buying your invitation.” 

With that the blonde handed over a red envelope made of expensive paper stock and Elizabeth took it almost instantly. She eyed it for a moment looking at the gold text printed in calligraphy. 

“The Xavier Sisters?” Keen glanced at Navabi and Navabi at her. “If you haven't noticed we look nothing alike.”

“Yes Lizzie, we are well aware. You, Agent Navabi, will be the elder sister, Serena Xavier. Lizzie you're the younger sister by three years, Emeline Xavier who is affectionately known as Emmy.” Raymond paused only for a moment. “You share a father by the name of Jenkins Xavier who has much to your sorrow passed on as have your mothers, on the bright side you inherited all of Daddy's money. Normally you reside in France but fancied a vacation with a show. Donny.”

The blonde bodyguard obeyed the request quickly handing over the brown file he'd almost forgotten he'd been holding, Elizabeth took it quickly and pulled it open letting her eyes scan over it's contents.

“Ruiz's little get together starts in three days so best get to learning your roles ladies. The file also contains the building layout, unfortunately no one save for Ruiz knows the blueprints for his labyrinth so the main house is the best I can do.” Red took his hat back from Donny with a smile and positioned it perfectly on his dead, _God that man knows how to wear a hat._ “Now, if you'll all excuse me I and Donny have some shopping to do. Good day, Lizzie.” 

Without another word the Concierge Of Crime and his guards vanished into the yellow elevator leaving the group stood there, Harold sighed and muttered out a  _get to it_ before wandering off back to his office certain that the stress of Reddington would be the death of him. Navabi gestured to the file in a silent request for it to be handed over and Liz obliged letting the elder woman carry it off to her desk. Agent Keen had once again gotten lost in her thoughts on the subject of Raymond Reddington when – once again – Aram pulled her back. 

“Really what's with the blonde, the Ressler guy? Is he Mister Reddington's son?” 

“I have no idea but it's clear Reddington cares for him.” 

They didn't have time to dwell on the company Red kept, instead they returned to their desks and Liz set to work becoming Emeline 'Emmy' Xavier. 


	17. Giovanni The Tailor

After finishing up at the blacksite and providing Lizzie and Agent Navabi with their fake identities Dembe had driven them off through the city streets, Red and his darling boy didn't speak on the journey and instead enjoyed a comfortable silence. Reddington leaned his head back on the headrest while Donny stared out the window watching buildings pass by. Donny had grown so used to Raymond's eyes on him that he didn't even notice the way the elder man watched him as the car moved. The blonde wore a dark herringbone suit in a color halfway between navy and indigo with a matching tie and white button down shirt. His hair had been perfectly combed and he could easily pass for an FBI Agent despite his young age, but only to the unobservant, in reality his clothes gave him away, they were expensive and tailored; only a complete moron would think a fed could afford such a suit. Reddington however, enjoyed covering his dazzling boy in fabrics befitting a Prince. Red watched happily as Donald produced a can of coke from his left pocket and opened it, he took a long gulp and Red couldn't help but watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed large gulps. _Such a pretty mouth,_ those lips could easily drive the criminal insane. After about fifteen of letting his eyes caress Donald the car slowed to a roll and then to a gently stop.

“ You're expected, Raymond.” 

“Thank you, Dembe.”

The blonde tuned to the man he loved and flashed him a questioning expression, Reddington just smiled as he pushed his gold rimmed sunglasses up his nose.

“Where are we, Red?” He asked.

“This is by tailor – one of the best I've ever come across actually – and since Ruiz's little event is black tie you'll be needing a tux. Come alone.”

Dembe pulled the car door open then for Raymond to step out while Donny hopped out and circled the back of the deep red Mercedes. The tailor shop radiated prestige and supremacy with its large square window baring the name _Bianchi_ in large and bold gold lettering, behind which were several suit jackets proudly arranged showing off the Glen Check, Cashmere and Tweed fabrics. To the right of the window were three white marble steps lined one either side by a Victorian style rail. The place screamed Raymond Reddington. 

D onald's mind snapped back when Dembe shut the car door and went back to the drivers seat, the only thought running through his mind was  _how have I known Red all these years and never been too or known about this place before?_ In the end it wasn't really that important. Inside was old fashioned like something from the nineteen-forties, lots of dark wood and paint the colors of tawny and hickory mixed with a little cream, though it sounded boring the colors actually worked together making the tailors warm and inviting. Mannequins were dotted around the room displaying yet more delicate fabrics and wonderful craftsmanship, on the far left as they entered Donny spotted  a chalk striped suit that he took an instant liking to, normally he preferred basic charcoal and dark greys – occasionally silver-grey – but this one caught his eye. 

From a far office came a short – shorter than Reddington – Italian man with curly black hair dusted with grey just like his goatee. He held a little extra weight around his middle and his nose could only be described as too large for his face making his chocolate eyes seem beady. The Italian had a few years on Raymond and was marked by far more wrinkles and deep lines.

“There you are, Giovanni.” Reddington smiled and pulled the Italian into a quick hug. “This is Donald Ressler. Donny, this is Giovanni Bianchi, best tailor in the state, quite possibly the country.” 

“Hey.” Was all the stunning blonde said.

“It's so nice to see you again and a pleasure to meet you Mister Ressler.” Giovanni's Italian accent was deep and sounded like something out an old black and white movie. “What can I do for you, Mister Reddington?”

“We're to attend a little get together in a few days and Donny here finds himself in need of a tuxedo. I can't even begin to apologise for the short notice but didn't know I needed to attend until recently.”

“It'll be a push, Mister Reddington, but I can do it. Anything for my best customer.” Giovanni smiled.

“Of course I'll pay extra for your quick work, I hate to rush perfection but I'm afraid I have no choice. It's my fault for not bringing him here sooner, I held off because he was still going through his growth spurt.”

“Thank you, Mister Reddington, you're too kind.” Giovanni grinned once more before turning to Donny. “Mister Ressler, would you like to come this way? I'll take your measurements.”

Without a word Ressler followed Giovanni through to the back of the shop where the elder Italian ushered him to stand before a set of mirrors that half circled him while Raymond sat himself down on the dark leather couch and pulled off his fedora and glasses to watch. The Concierge of Crime watched Donny reluctantly strip off his suit jacket and allow Giovanni to take his measurements, Red loved watching Donny's slightly annoyed expression via the mirrors. The blonde's hair had just been cut leaving that stubble like growth at the base of his skull, Red had always loved that, just running his fingers through it, there was something soothing and comforting about it. He adored everything about Donald Sebastian Ressler, porcelain skin, pink lips and a deep voice you wouldn't soon forget, broad shoulders, toned abs, a perfectly spank-able ass. _Gods he's perfect._

After a while – to Donald it was somewhere between forever and eternity – Giovanni wandered off to fetch shirts for Donny to try;  in anticipation for the whole tailor trip to be over the blonde slowly stripped off his crisp white shirt. When Ressler spoke it was while glancing at Red through the mirrors.

“Did you just bring me here to get me shirtless?” Donny grinned smugly. “You didn't have to, I'd have done that happily back at the hotel... or in the car.”

Reddington snorted as he stood and went to snake his arms around Donny's waist,  a kiss was pressed to the blonde's neck. 

“The lighting here is perfectly exquisite though, it shows off your beauty.” 

D onny chuckled at that and turned in his lovers arms  pressing his naked chest to Red's suit clad one and locked their lips in a heated kiss,  _Gods Donald tastes perfect._ Suddenly a throat cleared pulling them back to the world around them, Dembe had told them more than once that they had a habit of getting caught up in the moment. 

“Sorry to interrupt, Misters Reddington, Ressler-” Red cut his boy off.

“Yes, yes, I can't rush perfection anymore that I've already asked of you. Giovanni, I'll leave you to your work. I'll have Dembe collect the tux once it's ready.” He pressed one more kiss to Ressler's lips. “I'll see you back at the hotel.” 

There was a pause as they watched Reddington vanish from the room, both men stared at the place he'd once been stood for a few moments  before Giovanni started to speak while dealing with the mass of shirts. 

“I've known Mister Reddington for a long time and I've never seen him smile in such a way, he seems so happy. You clearly love each other very much.”

“A lot's happened since we met... and yes we do.”

With that Donald took the offered shirt from Giovanni and slipped it on, too large but that would soon be dealt with.


	18. Dinner And Dessert

It was late when Ressler made it home to their latest hotel room, it had gone dark a little over a hour ago and Donny couldn't stop yawning. When Giovanni had finally released him from the tailors he'd gone for some overdue target practice – as of late he'd been neglecting it but no more. The heavy door shut him behind him and the keycard was slipped back into his breast pocket, he paused for a moment as he noticed all the lights were off; that and the flicking of candle light coming from the dining room. Slowly Donald went down the chocolate pained hall and turned left into the only lit room to find Red stood with his back to the younger man pouring wine into two glasses. The older man had stripped away is fitted suit jacket leaving him in his crisp white shirt and waistcoat, Donny couldn't help but scan his eyes over him. 

“What's all this?” The blonde asked gesturing to the romantic dinner set out on the table, _candles and everything._

“Ahh, Donald.” Red turned and handed over a large glass of red wine with a smile. “I thought that since Dembe decided to spend the evening visiting Isabella, I'd make us dinner. Just you and me.” 

“You can cook?” Though phrased as a question it certainly wasn't. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I, my sweet Donald, am a man of many talents.” Red grinned and let his eyes rake over his young lover, the blonde took a sip of his rich wine.

“Hmmm, this is good.” The eighteen year old hummed happily as the notes of raspberry and vanilla danced on his tongue.

“Nineteen-twenty-two, a good year.”

Reddington took the glass from his young lover and set it behind him on the glass dining table before taking Donny into his arms, hands pulling him closer by Ressler's sharp hips. Every single time the criminal touched the man he loved he felt a spark shoot through him, one of love and devotion. Words would never be able to describe exactly what he felt for the younger man, they were yet to exist; maybe the words never would exist. As soon as their chests pressed together Red cupped the back of the taller man's head and tugged him down for a kiss, despite being quick it certainly didn't lack passion. 

“Is this you being an old romantic?” The bodyguard asked once his lips were reluctantly released, a blissful smile on his face.

Red smirked as he rounded Ressler and gently slipped off the young man's suit jacket and tossed it down on the back of a pulled out chair. Even though Red was more than a little shorter than Donny the teen still felt so safe and protected just by his presence; strange how a criminal that killed on a daily basis was the only person that made him feel safe. 

“Indeed it is, though I'm wounded by the _old_ comment. I prefer the term _aged to perfection,_ gives me a more sophisticated vibe. I've always been a romantic though, rather charismatic too.” 

“Hmm.” Donny hummed in agreement and turned to once again captured his lovers lips in a hot kiss. “A total silver fox.” 

Red chuckled at that and deepened their kisses, their tongues met in a battle for dominance that Raymond quickly won – well, Donny let him win – as the blonde was slowly backed up against the table. Their foreheads touching every now and again when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. Donald's scent flooded Red's senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, passionate and demanding.

“I love you.” Reddington told him with nothing but truth in his tone. 

“I love you too, Red.”

Long ago Donny had believed that his mother was the only person who'd ever truly love him but then fate had sent him a criminal in a blood stained white suit and a fedora. His past could never be changed but Donald would want it to, if his father hadn't hurt him, if Iwan hadn't found him then he'd never have found Raymond Reddington. Small mercies. 

“Shall we eat or go straight to dessert?” To be honest they were half way to dessert already. 

Donny smiled at Red's gentle question and pressed one more kiss to his lovers lips. The term boyfriend had never really suited the Concierge of Crime, inamorato was probably a better term or Sugar Daddy when Red was in one of his  _buy everything for Donny_ moods. 

“Dinner. You did go to all the trouble of cooking for me after all.”

With a loving  _very well_ and a quick kiss to his neck Donald found himself sat before a steaming plate beside Raymond who was sipping his wine. No one had ever done anything like this for Ressler before, no one had ever cared enough about him. Except Iwan and Audrey, he couldn't help his mind flashing back to the birthday cupcake they'd saved to get him all those years ago; he pushed the memory away quickly because he knew if he kept thinking about them he'd cry.  Raymond really did go out of his way to make Donald smile, sometimes it was just little things like jokes and other times he'd surprise him with something that just made the blonde feel truly loved. The things Red gave him weren't that important, Donny could like without most of them, but it was the facet Raymond Reddington had given them to him that was important; what gave them significance. 

“Hmm, this is good. What is it?” Donny enquired after a few moments of savouring the wonderful flavour on his tongue.

“Blanquette de Veau, which is a French veal ragout.” He answered as he reached for his wine glass. 

They ate for a time in a soft silence, the only sounds being the occasional clank of cutlery being set down when a wine glass was reached for. It was peaceful and pleasant,  _me and Red should do this more often... it's nice._ Donald was the one to break the silence a little under five minutes later. 

“Are you sure we can trust the FBI not to screw things up with Ruiz? This isn't just about him after all.”

Red sighed.

“I trust Lizzie, I always will and you know why, we've had that conversation.” Donny had more or less demanded that conversation. “We are dealing with Cullen, they can handle Raphael Ruiz. Don't worry My Boy, all will be fine.” 

“But-” The blonde was instantly cut off.

“Donald, my love, I know you always worry about me, it's part of why I love you but there is no need. Lizzie and Agent Navabi are quite capable I assure you. When have I ever lied to you?” 

“Never, you just like to leave bits of the truth out. Then again I guess I signed up for that when I fell in love with a master criminal.”

“Brought it on yourself.”

The two men chuckled at that and Donald let Red change the subject. Red had this amazing ability of taking a conversation down a plethora of tangents that seemed miles form where the conversation had started and then somehow pulling it all back, sometimes it was rather confusing but in those times Donald stopped listening to the words and just took in the comforting sound of his lover's voice. He wasn't certain how they'd got there but they'd ended up having a long conversation about Egypt and the pyramids, Ressler didn't know all that much – history had never been his strong subject – but Red seemed happy to just sit and talk while they finished their meals. Only when the wine bottle had been emptied and the candles had burnt down low did Donald stand in an attempt to clear the plates. 

“Leave them.” Said the elder man as he stood and stretched his arms. “The maid can do that after we leave tomorrow.” Red grabbed Donald's arm and pulled him close before pushing him back to sit on the glass dining table. “I think this was where we were.”

Lips crashed against Donald's own almost desperately, Reddington had never been able to resist his boy. Red nipped and licked at Donald's bottom lip begging entrance that he quickly got, Donald's legs parted further giving more space for Red to press their bodies together,  _Gods he tastes so good!_ If Donald had died there and then he'd die happy.  Red's hands cupped his hips pulling him closer as the kiss deepened and Ressler couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips only to be swallowed down by Reddington. Red's body was warm against the younger man's, warm and inviting, Donny slipped his arms around Red's neck keeping him close. Though they didn't say it in that moment they both knew the other was thinking  _I love you._

Nimble fingers came up to quickly remove his tie and unbutton the blonde's white shirt, pushing the fabric down his arms and cast it off to the floor as though it had somehow offended him. Donny's chest was smooth and muscular, smooth skin pulled over hard muscle, broad shoulders blemished occasionally by small freckles. Red's open mouthed kisses trailed down until he took one of Donny's nipples into his mouth; the blonde moaned wantonly. 

“This is the only dessert I was ever going to get isn't it?”

Red smiled at that.

“I could cover you in frosting if-”

“No thanks.” Donald said quickly, cutting the older man off. “I've never understood that.”

“Good.” Red grinned. “Because you taste perfect all on your own.”

Those nimble fingers deftly revealed Donny of his pants, they two were cast aside as if they'd offended the criminal. Donny was hard and leaking salty pre-cum, Red swiped a finger over the head and licked it from his lips, the blonde hadn't known he could get any harder. Donald panted out heated breaths when Reddington took him in hand and gave him a few firm strokes. 

“May I taste you, My Boy?” Red asked in a sultry tone.

“You really need to ask?” Donald shot back mid pant.

The criminal fell to his knees and took Ressler into his mouth, t he blonde whined out his name and let his eyes flutter shut as Reddington licked his pre-cum away. 

“R...Red!”

The elder man ignored his name and parted his lips to take the head of Donald's cock in his mouth. Raymond heard the continued quiet mewing of his name as Ressler's breathing started to quicken. He lowered his face further, taking more of the man's shaft in his mouth. Sucks, nips tongue swirling against the head, Donald thought he was in heaven. Red had always known just how to make Donny scream. Just as the blonde started to near the edge Reddington pulled back and stood, Donny practically pouted. 

Red took the blonde's hand and led him through the hotel room, naked as the day he was born to their bedroom, as soon as the door was shut behind them Red pushed Donald down onto the bed letting him land with a slight bounce. He smiled up at Reddington as the elder man started to stripped away his clothes. 

“Open yourself up for me, My Boy.” Ressler obeyed quickly.

Red's clothing fell to the floor haphazardly as he watched the stunning display before him, his eyes grew dark and lustful. Donny's fingers opened himself with a sense of desperate need, for a while Red just watched him with a deep growl in his chest.

“Red... please!” The younger man pleaded snapping Reddington's mind back. 

After clambering onto the bed Red pulled Donny's fingers free, the younger man mourned the loss. 

“That's my darling boy. So perfect.”

Donald loved it when Raymond called him perfect, Red always made him feel so special. With a kiss Red slipped his fingers into the younger man forcing out another wanton moan, he pushed back on his lovers fingers in eager anticipation.

“Red please... need you... s... stop teasing.”

When the elder man pulled his fingers away Donald mourned the loss, his body letting out a whimper as his flushed body pushed back in search of them; another whimper escaped his lips.

“Such a needy little boy, aren't you Donald?”

Donny could feel something changing in the way Red spoke to him, his words were still full of love and devotion but at the same time there was something almost authoritative in there, something dominating... and Donny liked it.

“Yes Daddy.”

The title tumbled from his lips before he'd even known his mind planned on saying it, somehow it just seemed right. Maybe after everything that had happened in his young life it wasn't a good word to use, but it didn't make him think of Richard Ressler, it didn't remind him of his pain and horror, no, it just made him think of how Red had protected him for so long, how much he was loved and wanted. Red must have felt much the same because a low growl rattled through his rip cage filling Donny with a sense of anticipation as he looked up at the elder man. Red pushed Donald's body further into the soft mattress biting at his neck and leaving behind little bruises; Donald Ressler was his and only his. 

“Say that again for me, My Boy.” It wasn't a question but at the same time it wasn't a demand.

“Daddy.” The blonde almost moaned.

Raymond couldn't take teasing his darling teen any longer so he lined himself up with Donald's stretched entrance and filled him to the hilt, pausing a moment to let Donald adjust. With a devilish grin Donny wrapped his legs around Red's waist and pulled him in close for a kiss.

“Move.”

“Excuse me?” Oh that sent a lust filled shudder down his spine. “Move what?”

“Move please, Daddy.”

“Better.”

Raymond pressed an open mouthed kiss to Donald's pink lips, tongue mapping out the younger man's mouth and gliding across his teeth which made his hips buck upwards. Red set a fast rhythm knowing neither man would last very long, The bed creaked slightly with the elder man's fast thrusts but both were deaf to it, especially Donald when Red took one of his nipples into his mouth again, nibbling softly and driving him mad. Red could feel Donny growing closer and closer to his climax and Reddington wait to see his boy glow, his thrusts grew erratic as his own bliss grew closer. He thrust deeper, harder, faster, reviling in the mews, moans and whimpers of his lover, his boy as he slammed against his prostate. 

“Re... Daddy!”

Donald came untouched, back arching off the bed and fingers dug deep into Red's shoulders to keep him close, white exploded by the young man's eyes as euphoria took him. Stunning blue eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hung open with a silent scream. It was that expression that finally pushed Raymond over the edge and into his own bliss, filling his lover.

The criminal collapsed onto the soft mattress looking up at the ceiling and instantly pulled the younger man to his chest, Donald's head pillowed against his shoulder and a hand rested on his sweaty stomach. 

Neither man spoke, it wasn't needed, they just lay there enjoying their post orgasmic bliss in a loving quietude... or at least that's what they'd planned. After only a few minutes – no more than five at the very most – Reddington's phone started to ring and reluctantly he reached onto the night stand to answer it, he refused to release Donny. 

“Yes, Lizzie? How can I help as such a late hour?”

Though the blonde could make out the sound of her voice he couldn't hear a word of what she said, frankly he didn't want to, she'd just ruined his evening of having Red all to himself. Reddington let out several little sounds such as  _hmm_ and  _uh-huh_ which all by itself was a clear indication Red didn't want to talk in that moment, further supported by the little kisses Raymond kept pressing to Donny's forehead. 

“Unfortunately I don't have all the answers, Lizzie. You can think that's a lie but it's sadly true. Fate is a powerful thing that we all have to obey even if we don't to.” Red tilted his head to look at the man he loved. “Sometimes it gives us the most important things in our lives. The things we couldn't live without.” Donny took the opportunity to lean up and kiss the older man. “Bye bye now Lizzie.” 

With that he hung up and tossed the phone back onto the night stand where it landed with a thud. 

“What did she want?” Asked Donald in a sleepy tone. 

“Oh nothing of importance, My Boy. Just go to sleep, you know how I love watching you sleep.” 

Donald obeyed happily.


	19. The Danish Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the long months between chapters and yet now I just can't stop writing this story. I wish my muse was this motivated all the time.

With only one day left before Raphael Ruiz's little game started, everyone had gathered at the FBI blacksite to once again go over the details of the case. Lizzie stood up front before the large computer screens while Aram sat at his desk changing images when she indicated, Agent Navabi leaved against the front of his desk with her arms folded while Director Copper had taken up a rather similar position against Agent Keen's desk, Reddington, Donald and Dembe occupied the space between the two desks, dead centre. 

“... As we all know, this-” Liz gestured to the screen displaying a rather tall – maybe six-foot-four – Mexican man with dark brown eyes and locks of hair that jutted out everywhere in some kind of controlled chaos. His face was block-ish and held at least two days worth of stubble, the man's nose had clearly been broken several times and peeking out from the right side of his shirt collar was a skull tattoo done in black and grey. “- is Raphael Ruiz. All around good-guy in the eyes of the public, charities donations, job creation etcetera. However, according to Reddington he's actually one of the most powerful drug traffickers in the world. Since it was brought to our attention – Aram – we've had him under severance.” 

Aram brought up the next set of images and shuffled in his seat before speaking.

“These were taken last night at the docks.”

“We can't confirm the contents of the containers though.” Said Director Cooper in that deep tone of his.

Agent Navabi stood straight and took a step forwards, her arms remained folded. 

“That many guards at that time of night? Has to be something he doesn't want people knowing about which means its most likely illegal.” 

The conversation continued but every few seconds Aram found himself flashing glances up at Mister Reddington almost like clockwork. The tech genius couldn't quite decide if he was afraid of the criminal kingpin or in awe of him and his empire,  _probably both_ thought Aram. Mister Ressler seemed to be standing far closer to Raymond than seemed necessary while Dembe hung back with his usual stoic expression  and two garment bags thrown over his arm,  _is that his dry cleaning?_ Aram thought little of  the close proximity though . His mind snapped back when Liz started to speak again. 

“...No one knows for sure who's going to be in attendance tomorrow other than Ruiz himself, all that information is kept on his personal computer located in his office on the second floor at the back of the building. Once we're all on site Reddington will ask to speak to him in his office and keep him distracted while Dembe and Ressler get Aram access to the computer.” 

That was Aram's cue to cut in. 

“Yeah, once I'm in I'll be able to view the cameras throughout the house and the guest list. Anything pertaining to The Game will be on a separate server somewhere else in the house though so we're going to have to pull this trick twice. The USB shouldn't set off any alerts though.” 

“Reddington, what ruse will you use to get into his office?” Harold asked, staring down at the navy Fedora wearing criminal. 

“I'll make up something about a favour for a friend, I work best of the fly, Harold. Don't make all those improv classes mean nothing.” He replied sarcastically. 

“While he's dong that, Keen and I'll enter second and start to play our roles and blend in as we search for the second system. Aram will be in The Game system soon after we do and find a way to release the... _contestants_? In the resulting chaos we'll secure Ruiz and bring in a tactical unit as soon as Aram hacks the main gate to arrest everyone else.” 

It all sounded so simple when  Navabi said it like that, as though every second was planned to perfection and wouldn't change... rarely was life so kind. In reality there were gaping holes to the plan, too many variables. 

“I'm assuming you both know your characters inside and out.” Announced Harold, it certainly wasn't a question.

“Yes.” The two women answered in almost perfect unison, Director Cooper responded with a little nod of his head. 

“Good.” Aram actually jumped when Mister Reddington finally spoke and stood, he'd been unusually quiet for almost a hour. “You know how to act like the Xavier sisters, now you need to dress like Serena and Emeline.” 

Casually Red took the two garment bags from Dembe and handed one over to Donald, they both unzipped them and presented the contents for viewing. Inside the one Donny held was a full length wine colored gown, it was strapless and had a bold sweetheart neckline. The blonde handed it to Elizabeth quickly. The one Red had was a deep emerald color and much shorter then Liz's dress, knee-length, it had little cap sleeves and a Queen Anne neckline. The colors went wonderfully with each woman's skin tone and Navabi's dress would certainly bring out her eyes. 

“We can get our own dresses, Reddington.” Samar said quickly, hardly pulling her eyes from the dress; she had to admit it was beautiful.

“You are two obscenely rich sisters, the FBI won't spend the money for a dress of this price. Also, if you go in there without it you'll be spotted instantly.”

“Reddington makes a good point.” Liz admitted.

“The green is a really nice color on you.” Aram blurted out the compliment before he even knew he was speaking, thankfully it made Samar smile; people didn't usually complimented her.

Red cleared his throat pulling everyone’s attention back to him and straightened his Fedora.

“I believe that's everything. Lizzie, Samar, I'll have a car pick you up from here tomorrow, Luli and Baz will be acting as your bodyguards for the duration. I bid you all good-day, unfortunately I am late for a meeting with some dear friends.”

Without another word Red handed Navabi her dress and walked off towards the elevator followed closely by Dembe and Donald, the blonde paused for a second and looked back. 

“Shoes are in the boxes on Navabi's desk.” 

He jogged the last two feet or so just making it into the yellow elevator. As soon as the doors closed Red leaned back against the taller man loving the way his warmth mixed with Donald's.

“Say something nice to me, Donny. This day seems to be going on forever, four meetings and a trip to the FBI.” 

“I love you. Nice enough?”

Red hummed and turned to face his boy.

“Yes, that will do nicely.”

Raymond gave his lover a quick kiss that soon grew deeper, the pulled apart abruptly when Dembe grimaced. 

“I am in this elevator too, Raymond.”

“Yes you are. You have my apologies, Dembe.” Red turned back to look at the elevator door. “But you know I can't resist him.” 

“I'm very well aware.”

Donny grinned at that but chose to say nothing.

XXXX

When they arrived at the abandoned warehouse Red was officially twenty-five minutes late for his meeting, which was unusual for him. At the door a tall Asian man wanded them in search of bugs before letting the three men enter, set up in the centre of the forsaken warehouse was a perfect lab, everything was precise and had its place. Reclined on a basic metal chair was a young woman the same age as Donald while a taller dark-haired man stood behind her draining a bottle of water. There names were Kjell and Valeska Mikkelsen, Danish born siblings who could do just about anything with a soldering iron and an idea. Kjell was the eldest at twenty-four, handsome with slicked back raven hair and light stubble. Kjell had always been a jeans and t-shirt guy while his younger sister opted for a more sultry Gothic look, she wore tight ripped black jeans paired with a black and purple candy stripped corset top that rather matched the few streaks of lilac in her long raven hair. 

“There you are, you're late.” Valeska informed in a Danish accent as she stood and made her way to Red and the others, followed closely by her brother.

“I know, I know, so rude of me.” Red kissed Valeska's cheek and then Kjell's. “All I can say is how sorry I am, Lesk. You as well Kjell.” 

“Hello Donald, Dembe.” Greeted Lesk with a smile. 

Over the years Valeska – or Lesk as she was known to her friends and brother – had befriended Donny and the two had grown surprisingly close, partly because of how close in age the were – she was only a single week older than him – but mainly because Red kept the Mikkelsen siblings on retainer. The two could build just about anything and Lesk could give Aram a run for his money. They were the ones to create the identities of Serena and Emeline Xavier, they'd given them whole lives in the space of days and made sure Jenkins Xavier would be known as one of the most powerful men to have never really existed. When Donald had asked how they chose the names Lesk had told him they liked to just use a name generator, which explained the whole Jenkins thing – though Donny actually kind of liked it as a first name. 

“How is it coming, Kjell?” Red asked simultaneously snapping Donny back to the present. 

 

“We finished last night.” Kjell's voice was deep and his accent thick. “The EMP is ready to go even though you didn't give us much time.”

Red was hearing that a lot lately.

“We're awesome though so it's done.” Lesk continued for her big brother. “It's in the case over there.” 

“Be careful with it, Dembe, it's fragile.” Said the male Dane. 

“I will, Kjell.” Dembe wasted no time grabbing the silver case and then said his quick good-byes in favour of taking the case to the car. 

“We're ready to go on Ruiz's funds too.” Valeska added with a smile.

“You both have my gratitude as always and payment will be wired to the usual account later today. Oh and maybe Glenn doesn't need to check us for bugs every time we come in? He works for you and you work for me, does he really think I'm wired for my own illegal transactions?” 

“We have mentioned that before.” Said Kjell as he glanced at his sister. “To be honest he's a moron, but he's an imposing moron.” 

“Any word on Cullen yet?” Veleska suddenly asked completely changing the subject. Red sighed and all was silent for a brief moment. 

“I know Raphael Ruiz has added him to The Game-” Valeska gasped and Kjell instantly cut the elder criminal off. 

“You're getting him out of that death trap right?! That's why you've had us working non-stop.”

It was the blonde to answer.

“Of course we will, Kjell. Cullen is one of us.” 

“Donny is correct. Tomorrow with the help of some friends I'll be going in as one of his guests, we have a plan to get him back. The EMP is going to be with my men nearby as a back up plan.” 

“If you need anything we're here.”

“Always.” Valeska nodded in agreement.

Raymond Reddington's organisation was large – gargantuan even – but he knew the name of every important person in it. Donald, Dembe, Baz, Kjell and Lesk Mikkelsen, they were all part of that, of the family he'd built, and Diego Cullen was part of it too. Those that had earned Red's trust and friendship would always be protected and cared for, he'd always fight to keep them safe no matter the risk to his own health. They were loyal to him and in return Raymond was loyal to them. 

“Thank you. Never let it be said the Mikkelsen siblings don't have good hearts.” Red smiled at the two Danish criminals. “I have a hacker working with me already but you have your own aspect of Ruiz's empire to deal with. I know you're always careful but keep a low profile.” 

“We've already lost Cullen, we don't want to have to come get the two of you.” Donald offered with a smile.

“On the bright side, Ruiz's game is black-tie which means I want Donny in a tux pictures.” Lesk giggled knowing the request would annoy the blonde teen.

“No!”

“You'll be the first I sent them to.” Red smiled, enjoying the appealed look on his lover's face. “Thank you again for your quick work and I'll inform you as soon as Cullen is freed.” 

Reddington couldn't stay and chat forever though, he had three more meetings – that he was already late for thanks to the thirty minutes extra he'd been at the Post Office listening to Harold – and he had to send Dembe to get Donald's tuxedo from Giovanni. Lesk would get her pictures but Raymond would get the live show. 


	20. Black And Gold

It was finally the day, Raphael Ruiz's _retreat of death_ as Donald had taken to calling it. Donny stood in Red's latest hotel bedroom staring at himself in the full length mirror with the criminal himself stood before him tying the blonde's bow tie. Giovanni had done a wonderful job on the tux, the Italian man would claim it wasn't his best work but tailors were always their worst critics. 

“You, My Boy, look stunning just like I said you would. I've always loved a man in a tuxedo.” Reddington smiled as he stepped back to admire the blonde. 

“Then should I let you go today?” Donny smiled teasingly. “There'll be men in tuxedos everywhere.”

Softly Red slid hone arm around the taller man's waist and pulled him close while the other other snaked into his strawberry blonde hair to bring him down into a kiss. 

“But I only have eyes for you. _See the mountains kiss high heaven and the waves clasp one another; no sister-flower would be forgiven if it disdained it's brother, and the sunlight clasps the earth and the moonbeams kiss the sea. What is all this sweet work worth if thou kiss not me?_” Reddington quoted smoothly. 

“Old romantic.” Muttered Donald.

“Percy Shelley is to blame.” Came Raymond's quick reply before the two kissed once more.

“No matter how good I look in this though, I suspect you'll enjoy taking it off me even more.”

“Hmm, something to look forwards to.” There was another soft kiss and then the elder man stepped back and clapped his hands together. “Now, I think we had better leave before we wrinkle our tuxs.” 

The bodyguard followed his lover out the room and down to the car where Dembe waitied. 

XXXX

Agen'ts Navabi and Keen stood before Elizabeth's desk dressed in the beautiful outfits the Concierge of Crime had gifted them. Liz's hair had been styled in a retro bouffant while Navabi had brushed all her long chestnut curls over her right shoulder. They stood in silence as they waited for Baz and Luli to show up with the car Red had promised. 

Suddenly Aram appeared from the tiny room they had known as a kitchenette holding a steaming black cup of coffee, he blew on it as he walked back to his desk but stopped dead when he caught sight of the two female agents.

“Wow! You... look beautiful.”

Keen smiled knowing he meant Samar more than herself, Aram had been head happily developing his little crush since the moment Navabi had joined the task force. 

“Thank you, Aram.” Liz smiled.

“Thanks.” Navabi added before turning back to her normal business as usual personality. “Does Reddington and his bodyguards have ear pieces?” 

Aram sat himself down at his desk and took a long sip of his coffee, almost burning his tongue, before he responded.

“Yeah, first – man that's hot – thing I did yesterday when he showed up was make sure Mister Reddington and his men had them. Nothing to worry about.” 

The tow women hoped that was true, this wasn't the sort of mission they wanted to go up in smoke, Raphael Ruiz was a dangerous man. Aram almost jumped out of his skin when Director leaned over the railing just outside his office and called down to Samar and Liz, he tried to hide it though.

“Keen, Navabi, Reddington's car is here.” Without another word he vanished back into his office. 

Liz looked to the taller woman.

“Show time.”

XXXX

Red and his guards were one of the first groups to enter Ruiz's home, Reddington detested the décor found the champagne to be far below his standards but as Donald had always said  _ you can blend into anywhere can't you? Living the sweet life in fine hotels but you could just as easily make people believe you've lived on the streets half your life.  _ Raymond Reddington could be a chameleon when he wanted to be. 

His blue eyes glanced around the room,  Maximilian Carson and his daughter  Zosia, as well as his son-in-law Sawyer, stood on the far side of the room,  Carson owned one of the most powerful law firms in the state  and didn't even put up a pretence of being a  _ nice  _ person . Yakov Romanov happily chit-chatted with them, Yakov had been known as Russia's most successful contract killers for almost two decades  and could probably kill a man six different ways with the champagne flute he held . Lydon Lewis was the assistant director of MI6,  he and Red had encountered each other before, he'd leant himself against the staircase on the other side of the room and looked rather bored, he'd only perk up when the death started; Lydon was one sadistic bastard. Sutton Marx – a high court judge – and his wife Carolina were taking in the paintings that lined the golden walls, Sutton though seemed more focused on Daniel Fielding his favourite district attorney. It was no secret that Sutton and Dan had been having an affair for years – well, to most people it was obvious. Carolina seemed to be the only one unaware – the affair was probably the only reason Dan had been able to attend. Red had to admit it was a little disconcerting how many lawyers were in the room. By the large Gothic windows Yancy Holmes,  he could find any piece of information in about five seconds if paid enough, he knew everything about everyone. Kemi  Obaje, Nigerian born and blood thirsty, she traded in blood diamonds and wasn't one to be told  _no_ .  Mads Kasza, serial killer and proud of it,  he liked to skin his victims. 

Every single person in the room was undeniably dangerous and Red had met most of them before, the room was full of everyone from police to modern day pirates the count continued to rise. 

“Reddington!” Red spun around to face the tall Swedish man known as Alexander Wallström. Behind him stood two Asian men built like brick walls, clearly his bodyguards. “I'd heard rumours you'd be in attendance but I didn't dare believe it.” 

“Indeed I am and to prove it I'm here.” The two men chuckled.

“Yes you are and it promises to be an entertaining weekend.” Alexander replied in a thick Swedish accent. 

Wallström seemed to have two sides of his personality and nothing in between, homicidal and happy old man. No one knew why but they were always pleased to find him in his happy old man moods, less likelihood of being murdered;  not that Donny and Dembe would ever let him get close . The taller man continued. 

“It does indeed, we all need to kick back and relax every now and again.” Red paused but for a moment. “I apologise once more for everything that happened with Joseph Nolan-”

“Oh no need.” _Seems he's quite firmly in his happy mood._ “Reddington, that was so long ago now. Nolan is dead now though thanks to you and your boy and Cullen was more than capable of fixing all my problems.” He paused. “We must hope he makes it out of The Game alive.” 

“Yes, we must. Diego Cullen is strong and can handle himself, he'll put up a fight.” Red replied solemnly, Donny and Dembe lowered their heads. 

“Is young Donald here in his bodyguard capacity, or the one many envy your for?” Wallström grinned, though it didn't meet his grey eyes. The blonde answered before Red had a chance. 

“I'm always both, I can't just turn one off like a switch.” 

“I should certainly hope not.” With that Red cupped the back of Donald's head and brought him down for a quick kiss. 

“I'll leave you to the party, Reddington. If I'm not mistaken I saw Miss Obaje around here somewhere and we have some business to discuss.” 

The men said their good-byes before Alexander left in search of the Nigerian woman. Red took another sip of his rather horrible champagne and slipped the ear piece into his ear; Donald and Dembe followed suit.

XXXX

Ruiz's Kent Island mansion was over the top and teetered on the edge of classical and modern, large glass windows surrounded by expensive white stone. From the sky the mansion looked like an 'n' and had been built on the southern most point of Kent Island practically in the middle of nowhere, not a single other building could be seen for miles and the mansion sat on raised ground giving the place a fantastic view of all around it; sneaking up would be hard and considering the lack of roads nearby the tactical team would have to trek through heavily guarded woods. The Island mansion was one of three houses owned by Raphael and Ruiz had spared no expense, the roof was made of a grey slate and the whole building was surrounded by rose bushes; yellow ones. The grass was luscious and green with an ornate stone path that led up to the gargantuan arch style front door. There was no denying the place had been built with the idea of showing off in mind, Navabi went so far as to call it ostentatious and Liz had to agree. 

It had taken a little over an hour to drive from the Post Office to Kent Island, it would have been easier to take a helicopter but for some reason Ruiz any helicopters near his home. Liz still thought there was something strange going on there. Luli stopped the care on the arched gravel driveway between the main steps and a god-aweful fountain leaving Baz – who looked surprisingly handsome in a suit – to hop out and pull the door open for the FBI agents. Navabi was the first one out, already wearing her  _rich bitch_ personality like a mask and Liz climbed out second and flashed her sister a smile. 

Luli didn't speak, she had her own orders to follow and instead moved the car to it's designated area where she'd sit and wait just like all the other bored chauffeurs.

Two guards – one an angry looking African-American and the other another who could have been Tom Keen's body double – stood guard at the door, the large black man held out a hand to stop them as the two women approached. 

“Name and invitation.” It was a demand but one said in a tone of _I haven't got time for rich women complaining._

Liz handed the invitation over from her red clutch purse as she spoke.

“Serena and Emeline Xavier.” She did her best to sound as though she belonged and it must have worked because the black man nodded and slipped the invitation into his breast pocket.

“Would you raise your arms please, Ladies.” Again not a question but this time it came from the body double.

Samar and Liz obeyed having expected to be scanned for bugs, that was why they'd not turned on their ear pieces yet. Quickly the two guards were satisfied and let the Xavier sisters inside, they followed the hall, the roped off sections indicating which way they needed to go in until the reached a rather stunning ballroom; it could only be described as a ballroom. 

Smooth black marble covered the floor and had a large circle design of gold roses in the very middle. The room was far wider than it was long, the walls had been painted in a golden color but had been broken up by dark panelling that prevented the room being  too overpowering. Either side of the Ruiz ballroom was concave and housed a long staircase, the left went upwards while the right went down. Between the large almost Gothic windows stood large pedestal arrangements, the  astrantia , lisianthus and roses giving the room some much needed softness. 

At least fifty people occupied the ballroom, not including bodyguards and waiters but Keen and Navabi had already spotted two senators and at least four internationally wanted criminals.  _ It's a scumbag yard sale  _ thought Samar. A waiter dressed all in white offered them both a glass of champagne that they accepted before switching on their ear pieces. 

“Aram can you here us?”

“ _ Yeah, Agent Keen, loud and clear. We're good to go. Mister Reddington, has already activated his.”  _ Came Aram's quick reply through the small piece of tech. 

“Tastes expensive.” Samar muttered looking at her champagne glass before clearing her throat and speaking to Aram back in DC. “Any sign of Ruiz yet? And where the hell is Reddington?” 

The so-called sisters started to move through the room followed by Baz.

“ _Hello Lizzie, Samar._ ” Red said easily through the ear piece. “ _I just knew you'd look ravishing in those dresses. Didn't I tell you Donny?”_

“ _Yeah you did, very pretty._ ” Women's dresses – women in general even – weren't really Donald's area of expertises. 

“Where are you Reddington?” Liz asked before taking a sip of her champagne, it would be the only one she took while on mission. 

“ _Oh come now, don't make it boring. I was hoping for a little scavenger hunt with myself, Donald and Dembe as the prizes. I-_” Navabi abruptly cut him off.

“Cut the crap Reddington, tell us where you are.” 

“ _Fine spoilsport.” _Baz grinned at that, unlike the agents he'd spotted Red and the others the second they'd entered. “ _Far left of the room by the staircase to the second floor._ ”

Sure enough there he was with Donny and Dembe close by his side mingling with the other guests as though they were old friends; knowing Red they probably were. It was strange to see him without his trademark Fedora – part of the reason they'd not spotted him – but Navabi nor Elizabeth thought much on the subject. 

Red watched and was almost amused by heir act of nonchalance as they approached him, smiling at everyone they walked by as though they belonged. The girls were brave and knew their characters in and out. Serena the ender sister, smart and calculating, stand-offish and flat out refused to let anyone get in her way. Then there was Emeiline, the younger sister who hated her full name much preferring Emmy, the flirtatious daughter who always wore a smile but would happily stab one in the back. 

“Are you ready to move on Ruiz?” Lizzie asked quickly.

“As soon as he appears yes. Just focus on playing your roles, people have to believe you belong here.”

With that Ruiz appeared in the doorway and Red headed over to him followed closely by his guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote that Red says to Donald while they're dressing is from the poem Love's Philosophy by Percy Shelley.


	21. Place Your Bets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday tomorrow so I was determined to get this chapter finished and posted so as you all got a little present as well. Thank you to everyone that has read, left kudos, comments, subscribed and bookmarked!

 

Ruiz stepped aside to allow Red into his office first leaving Donny and Dembe to follow along behind them; Dembe shut the large oak door. The office was large and seemed as though Raphael was overcompensating for something, the walls had been painted an olive color and a large – and somewhat over the top – white marble fireplace stood proudly opposite his desk, the desk itself had been made of mahogany and could only be described as ostentatious. A built in bookshelf took up the wall behind his desk and though it had been crammed full of books not a single one of the spines had ever been cracked, Red felt for the tomes just sat there and never being red; Dembe felt much the same. 

“Are you sure?” Asked Ruiz as he sat in his high-backed leather chair and gestured for Red to take a seat. “I don't mind acting as a supplier.”

Dembe and Donald remained standing just over Raymond's shoulders, the taller man holding Red's briefcase tight. 

“Oh, he would cause you far more problems than he's worth. I just wish to be able to tell him I asked and you said no, that should shut him down.” 

“Ahh, he's one of those men with too many fingers in too many pies to keep up.” Said Raphael with a small smile. “Not a seasoned professional like us. If he does decide to come to me himself I'll say no for you.” 

“Indeed he isn't and thank you, Mister Ruiz.”

“Raph, please, friends call me Raph.” 

“Raph it is.” Red glanced around the room until his blue eyes found a small white frame on the other side of the room far from his desk and laptop. “Who is this charming young lady?” 

Raph got up and went to the Concierge of Crime's side. When he looked at the picture with his whiskey eyes Ruiz couldn't help but smile, and innocent one that showed only love. As soon as he had his back to Donny and Dembe the big black man stepped into the space between Donald and Ruiz further blocking him from sight while the blonde launched into action pushing the USB into Ruiz's laptop. 

“That's my baby sister, Gabriella.”

“I thought your sister's name was Teresa.”

“I have four sisters. Two older and two younger. Teresa, Maria, Leticia and little Gabriella.”

Of course Red knew that, he knew just about everything about everyone and the fact Ruiz had four sisters was easily acquired, still, he needed Ruiz distracted while Donny worked his magic.

“Will they be attending The Game?” Red asked conversationally with a subtle glance over his shoulder to see Donny was still working.

“Maria will be here tomorrow, I'll introduce you. Teresa and Leticia are back in Mexico and Gabriella is at school in London, we're very proud.”

“I'm sure you are. She must be very bright...” 

Donny didn't hear the rest of what Red was saying, probably just a story about a woman he'd one known in London; Red would have one of that Donald had no doubt. The blonde watched the laptop screen as though it would suddenly explode until _finally_ Aram announced those sort after words thought their earpieces.

“ _I'm in!_ ”

Donald watched as files started to pop up and got transferred back to the blacksite for Aram to look at properly, he looked up and his eyes were met by Dembe's which seemed to say _hurry up,_ Donald was going as fast as he could.

“ _You can remove the USB, Mister Ressler_.”

Before Aram had even finished speaking Donny had pulled it free and rounded the desk back to his original position as though nothing had ever happened.

“Would you like a spot on the release balcony?” Ruiz suddenly asked as the two men turned back to the desk, one of them completely oblivious to what had happened.

“That would be wonderful, thank you Raph."

“Come, I'll show you to the bedding room. Smallest bet is ten thousand.” Ruiz slipped an arm around Red's shoulder as he guided him to the door and Donny felt the instant urge to shoot him.

“Not a problem.” Said Red as he glanced to the case Dembe had been carrying since they arrived. 

XXXX

Director Cooper stared up at the mass of information from Ruiz's laptop that Aram had displayed on the overhead screens. It was all very interesting but Harold was missing the one thing he'd actually wanted.

“Where are the cameras?” He asked in a deep voice.

“As we suspected the cameras are all on a separate system so Agents Keen and Navabi will have to get me access to them. I did find some sort of contestant list though.” Aram leaned in as he continued to type on his computer. 

“Why would he have that on his laptop and yet hide everything else?”

“Because he's em, cocky, Sir. Probably thinks no one has a chance of getting to his laptop.” Aram brought the list up on the main screen and then started to read from it. “Ashton Dunne, thirty-three, florist, Kansas. Poppy O'Neill, twenty-seven, paralegal, Boston. Joshua Perrin, forty-six, chemist, Ohio. Luukas De Vos, thirty-one, dishonourably discharged from the Belgium Army, Bruges. Henrietta Wilson-Jones, nineteen, student, Cambridge. The list goes on, Sir. I'm getting missing persons hits from all over the world. Yennifer Dawson-Perez went missing almost four weeks ago from Valencia, Spain but Henrietta was only taken two days ago.” Aram looked horrified. 

“So Ruiz has been gathering up people from all over the world for at least a month in preparation for his game. He must be using his cartel contacts to have them moved. This is trafficking!” He paused a moment. “Aram, what are the numbers on the left hand side? They're climbing.” 

“Ruiz told Mister Reddington he was taking him to the betting room so I think it's a betting list, Sir. Who will win, how long they'll last. De Vos seems to be the favourite followed by a Sean Maxwell whose English Army reserve. He was reported missing from Kent two and a half weeks ago.” He cleared his throat and took a sip of water. “I'll add human trafficking to Ruiz's growing list of felonies.” 

Cooper ignored that last comment in favour of getting his two agents on their comms. 

“Keen. Navabi.” 

“ _Yes, Sir?_ ” Keen responded first.

“Reddington and Ressler got us some interesting stuff but not the cameras, we were right they're separate, that's up to you. We do have a betting list though.” 

“ _Yeah, we're looking at the bookie now.”_ Navabi responded quickly. _“Seems smallest bet is ten thousand US dollars and there's no limit,_ _explains why Baz has been carrying that case around with us_ _. There's a list of everyone for the game, it's got name, age, occupation, everything. Even pictures.”_

“ _Some of these people look terrified._ ” Added Agent Keen.

“Can't really blame them.” Aram muttered.

“ _Hold on, Reddington is back in the room and he's with Ruiz. They look chummy.” _Navabi certainly didn't trust Red. “ _We're going to get closer.”_

Meanwhile Ruiz was enjoying making friends – or at least that's what he thought he was doing – with Raymond  Reddington; a powerful friend to have. The Mexican man lead the shorter one over to the bookie podium which held a screen with the same list Aram and Director Cooper had been looking at displayed. 

“So who will it be, hmm? The nice young Sophie or maybe our current favourite, Luukas?” Ruiz had a smiled on his face and spoke in such a way that suggested Red was picking out a puppy. 

Reddington turned to his little boy and Dembe with a soft smile. 

“Donny, Dembe, who do you think?” 

“De Vos does look to be a strong contender, Raymond, however, Viktor Kovrov is a well trained assassin. I suspect he will surprise us.” 

“I agree entirely, Dembe. Although, Raph here did manage to kidnap him so maybe he's not as good as we all believed. Donny, My Boy?” 

The blonde was still trying to push down that urge to kill Ruiz for having touched his Daddy but he'd remain calm and professional, he could kill him later. 

“Em, De Vos obvious choice and Kovrov is the underdog, but I'd bet on Diego Cullen. You know, for old times sake.” He tried to sound as though he cared nothing for Cullen. 

“Yes.” Ruiz suddenly sounded very interested. “Cullen is one of your preferred acquaintances, isn't he?”

“He is yes, very capable and we made a lot of money together, alas he is gone now.”

Just as Donny had Red sounded nonchalant, acquaintances wasn't the correct word, friend was. Cullen had been loyal to Reddington for many years, the two of them along with Amyas Godwin had been a very effective team and Red wouldn't rest until Cullen was safe. Loyalty went both ways. 

“Maybe he'll win and make it out.” Ruiz encouraged.

_Oh he had better fucking make it out or even Red won't stop me from beating you to death with her own foot!_ Donny internally ranted. 

“Maybe.” Red answered. “I think ten thousand on Mister De Vos, fifteen on Kovrov and let's go big or go home. Twenty-five on Cullen to win.” 

“Oooh, a confidence man, I like it.” 

It didn't really matter who he betted on, the Mikkelsen siblings would have all the money added by bit coin soon enough and Baz would get the cash. 

Dembe went to the bookie and repeated everything Raymond had just said before handing over the case containing fifty thousand dollars. The skinny red-haired bookie handed him a keycard, white with a single dollar sign on it. 

“Best of luck to the Concierge of Crime.” He said as Dembe walked away. 

 

Donny chuckled. “More like the man of hats.” Ruiz snorted. 

“That's young Donald for you.” Red looked up to the cartel leader. “Always making jokes at my expense.”

“As long as he keeps you alive, who cares?” Ruiz asked rhetorically. “I'll tell my men you have a place on the balcony. Anything for Raymond Reddington.” 

“Again I thank you, Raph. I'll leave you to get back to your other guests.” 

Just before Ruiz turned to leave Navabi and Keen were there each with a glass of champagne in their hands; a prop nothing more. 

“Hello, girls.” Red smiled as though seeing old friends. “It's been a while” Red kissed Keen's cheek and Navabi's hand. “You both look stunning.” 

“Oh yes, you're the sisters that purchased an invitation, correct?”

“That would be us, my big sister and I do get bored sometimes and this sounded delightful.”

“Where are my manners?” Red chimed in with that soft but powerful tone he had. “This is Serena and her little sister Emeline, I was a friend of their father Jenkins Xavier.”

“Please, call me Emmy. I hate Emeline.” Liz reached out and shook Ruiz's hand before pulling it back so Navabi could so the same, she made sure to keep a smile on her red lined lips. 

“Emmy it is, you both look beautiful this evening. I can't say that I've ever heard of you though, my men looked into you when you asked for an invitation but the name was foreign to me.”

“Put it this way.” Began Samar as she took another fake sip of champagne. “Try building anything over two stories in London, Tokyo, Vegas or Paris and then you'll see his name.”

“I'll have to try that.” He grinned. “It's always nice to do business with two beautiful ladies such as yourselves. In fact why don't you join Red on the balcony? We are about to start.” 

“Thank you, that sounds great.” Lizzie, or Emmy as Ruiz knew her, beamed.

“Do enjoy. Bye ladies, Red.” 

With that Raphael was gone, the group stood there for a few moments just watching as he meandered around the room to chat with his guests. It was Donald that jolted everyone from their staring.

“There's a door via the balcony to a security room that full of servers. I could see it through the window in the back of the bookie's box.”

“He's right.” Dembe agreed quietly.

“Alright, I'll distract the guards once we're in there and you _dear sister_ can get us what we need while Ruiz gives his Hunger Games speech.” Liz brushed a few non-existent creases from her red dress. 

A few moments later a gong was struck and everyone with a place on the balcony was invited to take it.  _Show time._


	22. Let The Game Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, promise. :-)

As soon as everyone had gathered on the balcony Raphael Ruiz launched into his grand speech The Game and how much fun it was going to be which gave Navabi and Keen the perfect opportunity to get Aram the access he needed.  Raymond, Donny, Dembe and Baz carried on as though nothing was wrong, quietly stood there listening to Ruiz, Raymond sipped at his cheep and nasty champagne. Donny even tangled his fingers with Red's own, he liked to feel grounded. 

“...  I love these weekends I host because it's always nice to get friends together for some carnage...” 

Red wasn't really listening to anything Ruiz said, he may have looked to be listening on the outside but the inside was thinking about what position to fuck Donald in when they got home.  The Concierge of Crime did of course pay attention to everything Samar,  Aram  and Liz said via his earpiece though.  Red switched off of auto-pilot though when Sutton Marx and Dan Fielding approached, Carolina  was  absent. 

“Raymond Reddington as I live and breathe.” Sutton grinned. “You remember, Dan.”

Marx and Red were about the same hight and weight though Sutton had longer salt and pepper hair that had been slicked back. Marx wasn't really much to look at, Dan Fielding however was utterly ad orable. Dan was about six-four maybe six-five – which made the idea of him and Marx almost comical – green-brown eyes and fluffy dark hair that had been combed in some kind of controlled chaos. Dan was wrapped in a perfectly fitting tux and had chubby cheeks despite being rather slender, which only provided and innocent cuteness. His voice had softened over years but the the Louisiana twang was still there in his deep voice, if he'd not have met Donny when he did Red would have almost certainly snapped Dan Fielding up for himself. 

“Indeed I do.” Red couldn't help but rake his eyes over Dan. “I could never forget such a pretty face.” Suddenly Donny gripped his hand tighter and if Red didn't know better he would have said his lover was jealous.

“Hmm. We're very lucky aren't we?” Judge Marx smiled before looking up at Ressler. “Hello again, Donny.” The blonde nodded in greeting but didn't speak. “Red, I actually have business to discuss with you, I think an appointment is best.” 

“Very well. I rather enjoy our business, Dan is always amusing.” It was true, DA Fielding had a talent for humour. 

The conversation was all smiles and laughs until Carolina Marx – Sutton's oblivious wife – returned from where ever she'd been and looped her arm with his. She glanced down to where Red and Donny had their hands linked as though it were disgusting, a crime against God, _oh if she only knew how hard Sutton fucks Dan every night. _Red couldn't help but smile. Good-byes were uttered before Mister and Missus Marx left followed by the beautiful Daniel Fielding. 

“I don't like that woman.” Was the first thing Donny said once they were out of earshot.

“As far as I can tell, no one does. Maybe I should suggest he kills his wife.” _Sutton and Dan would probably_ _approve_ _now I think about it._ He pulled his hand from Donny's in favour of tapping his chin in thought.

Suddenly Agent's Navabi and Keen appeared in their peripheral, the lack of guards on their tail indicating they'd been successful. 

“Was that Judge Sutton Marx?” Samar asked as soon as she was close enough.

“Indeed it was. Now, have you got what we need? I heard Aram whispering in my ear but unfortunately wasn't listening.”

“ _Yes, Mister Reddington, I'm in.” _Said Aram through the earpiece. “ _I've got ten different firewalls to crack though, this is going to take a while. I'm good but I'm not that good_.” 

Suddenly the group's attention was pulled back to Raphael Ruiz when he screamed in his best game show voice  _let The Game begin!_ It was the sort of thing that just made Dembe want to shoot him there and then.  Everyone watched with eager anticipation as the labyrinth doors opened releasing the  _contestants_ as Ruiz called them,  large wall mounted screens showed the other end of the labyrinth where other had been let out. Raphael reached for a microphone, smug grin never once leaving his face. 

“Hello, my little hamsters. I know you're all cold, hungry and just want to go home, I feel for you, I really do but your in The Game now. You have to play by the rules. Now, some of you have been selected for your skills, others have pissed me off – yeah, I'm talking to you Diego Cullen – and the rest of you are here to make up the numbers and of course to amuse us all with your deaths. So listen close, Hamsters. Everyone starts off the same in the labyrinth; basic clothing, no weapons, and with no idea where the fuck you are. However, here's the fun bit, as you mosey on through you'll come across weapons, vests, ammo and basic rations – just like a video game – to help you there's even a map at the very centre. Now before you all go charging to the centre let me tell you this, the only exit won't be open until the end of the game. Now for the rules, the exit will only open for the last man or pretty young woman left standing so this is your rule; kill every single person you see, hear or fucking smell. Oh, and try not to die too quickly. Of you go then!” 

Suddenly there was a loud horn that echoed around the room,  some charged off instantly while others stood there dazed.  The balcony view was slowly covered over by a large sheet of titanium ensuring there was no escape. Cullen just had to survive long enough for Red to get The Game shut down. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen-” Ruiz turned to attention to his guests. “-if you'd like to return to the ballroom to view our contestants, betting is now closed until the final ten and the Kill Count board will also be up.” He took a breath. “You're rooms all have a live feed so you can enjoy The Game in peace if you're tired. If your bet is lost you will be notified by one of my men. I wish you all a good weekend and lets hope for some good deaths.” 

His last comment brought a chuckle from most of his guests. Without another word Ruiz left and after a few moments everyone else returned to the ballroom, Red, Donny and the others were about halfway there when a loud beep came from the large speakers dotted around the whole building. 

“ _Death!”_ It announced. _“Sasha Lutz killed by Randall Montgomery!”_

There were going  to be a lot more of those announcements before the night was through. 


	23. Characters

 

Red, Donald, Dembe and the two FBI Agents had remained in the overly gold ballroom for a few hours where they chit-chatted about unimportant things to keep the guise of their characters, Dan Fielding had come over and whispered something in Reddington's ear that had only made him smile and when Liz had asked about it she'd only received 'double dates' as an answer. 

“I hope we start getting some more interesting deaths.” Grumbled Liz, Emmy was rather sadistic and Liz did her best to showcase that. “With more blood.”

“Strangulation is actually rather interesting.” Began Samar in her best Serena voice; posh and entitled. “It takes far longer than television would have us believe, you have to be determined.” Navabi had spent long enough with Mossad to know that. 

Red – who'd been stood by their side most of the time – had almost lost the will to live, he'd only stayed because people needed to note his presence but he also needed to vanish off so as Serena and Emmy could become their own characters rather than being extensions of Raymond Reddington. 

“Unfortunately I'm suffering from jet lag so I'm afraid I'll have to call it a night and retire to my room for cat nap. Goodnight Emmy, Serena.”

“That's a shame.” Liz acted as though she was sad to hear he was leaving. “We never get to see you.”

“You'll see me later I assure you.” Reddington leaned in and kissed their cheeks in turn and left for his room followed by Donny and Dembe. 

The room Raymond had been assigned for the duration of The Game was up in the far right corner of the building on the top floor, the halls were a terracotta color with an almost floral gold pattern that fluttered along the walls. When Red opened his room's door with a keycard that bore a golden daliah \- the national flower of Mexico - on a black background, Dembe came to a halt. 

“I'll patrol the hallway, Raymond. I want to make sure I know every inch of this place and I don't want to be near a room you're both in. I learned my lesson.” 

Donny chuckled at that before Red pulled him into the room with a ' _thank you, Dembe_' and then shut the door behind them.

“Come here, Donny. I want to kiss that pretty little face of yours.”

“Jet lagged my ass.”

Without another word Red pulled Donald close and pressed their lips together.

 

XXXX

 

Ruiz slumped into his chair in his office with four of his men, one a rather tall African-American who could have been Dembe's younger brother and three shorter Hispanic men, all of which were in dark suits. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Growled Raphael. “How can anyone be in my system. They'd need to be in the building.” 

“That's exactly where they are, Sir.” Said Mateo, the shortest of the Hispanic men. “We don't know who though. They've gotten into your personal system, it's just fishing around at the moment but they'll soon have everything.”

“So, someone in here has crawled into my fucking game, great!” Ruiz slammed his fists down on the desk. “Aaron, find out who the fuck it is _now_!” The African-American nodded quickly. “Marko, Paul, if there's a way to track these bastards I want you to find it. Mateo, have my helicopter  prepared, I want to be able to get out of here should this turn sour.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Said Mateo quickly bore leaving.

“Sir, what shall we do about the guests?” Asked Aaron as he ran a hand through his buzz cut.

“Pretend we know nothing, I want this dealt with as quietly as possible. Understand?”

“Of course, Sir.”

 

XXXX

 

Donny moaned loudly as he came, legs wrapped around Red's waist and his wrists held down so harshly they'd bruise.

“Daddy!”

The blonde's body was coated in a thin layer of sweat that glistened and his mouth hung open. Red rolled off of him and lay flat out beside his beautiful blonde. 

“I love you, Daddy.” Donald panted.

“I love you too, My Boy.” Red rolled onto his side to kiss down Donny's chest as he spoke. “My beautiful, stunning, gorgeous baby boy. You're Daddy's good boy aren't you?” 

“I thought I was naughty.”

Red chuckled at that.

“My Boy, you do make me laugh.”

Suddenly Donny pounced on him, straddling the older man's hips, _Donny's really is an angel,_ thought Raymond as his hands instinctively gripped the blonde's thighs, ghosting upwards until he suddenly slapped Donny's ass letting the sound echo around the dark painted room.

“Again.” Raymond indulged him and slapped again.

“Donald, if you wanted a spanking all you had to do was ask.”

“Oh I'll never ask, I'll just misbehave until I get one.”

Red sighed as he gazed up at his blonde angel. “Unfortunately It's going to have to wait, we have work to do remember?”

“Doesn't mean I can't be bad.” There was a glint in Donny's eyes and Red loved it. 

With his tailored suit and weapon holster, his immaculately combed hair and powerful stance, meant that Ressler could come across as somewhat of a prude, a by the book sort of a gut who'd have done better with the FBI than the criminals but that wasn't true. Donald had a good heart and an even better soul, he was bright and courageous, Donald Ressler really proved that one should never judge a book by it's cover and that was why Raymond loved him. 

“I'll savour every second of it.” Red promised his beloved. “I was once in Prague with an old paramour and – for some reason – he was obsessed with getting me angry. Normally he failed of course but that time he managed it and the look of delight on his face when he got punished was as though he'd discovered Atlantis.” 

“What happened to him?” Donald found himself asking, he didn't like the idea of Red's past lovers running about in the world but he'd have to live with it.

“My accountant discovered he attempted to siphon off about seven million from one of my offshore accounts so as he and some rentboy could run away together. When he realised I knew he tried to kill me... so I shot him.” 

“Good.”

“The thing is, I'd have let him go if he'd asked, would have given him enough money to live off as well.”

“Some people are greedy.” Donny surmised before pulling a reminiscing Reddington down for a kiss. “Stop talking about him, Daddy.” 

Red ran a hand through Donald's silky blonde hair, taking pride in mess he left behind and the sweet little moan he let out when Red's fingers scraped his scalp. 

“I'm sorry, My Boy.” He stole another kiss. “You're right, but sometimes I just can't turn off my brain. It's like a hamster running in its wheel, round and around without an end in sight.”

“It's a good job you have me then, I can get it to turn off rather easily.”

 

Oh Donny certainly could.


	24. The Labyrinth

“ _Death!”_ Announced the speakers yet again which called the attention of everyone in both the ballroom and private rooms. “ _ Zoe  Kalepos killed by Victor Kovrov.”  _

Those announcements were had started to come less frequently now that all the inexperienced killers had been taken out of play. 

Raphael Ruiz had been wandering around his golden ballroom where he'd chit-chatted with his sadistic guests until one of his men, Aaron, nonchalantly appeared to whisper in his ear. 

“Sir,” Began the tall African-American. “I think we've discovered who got into the system, but you're not going to like it.”

“Who?” Demanded Ruiz in a hushed tone.

Aaron paused as though wondering which was his closest exit to flee to before finally answering his boss.

“It's Mister Reddington.” 

Ruiz's face fell, that couldn't be right. “Are you completely certain?”

“Unfortunately we are, Sir.” Aaron straightened his black tie. “Your computer was the first beached and the time stamp matches up with when you asked him into your office.”

“And the second breach?” Raphael was practically seething.

“Our cameras show him on the balcony with both his guards, it wasn't him, however, one of those sisters he's been hanging around with vanishes. What would you like me to have done with them?”

Ruiz thought for only a moment. “Have Reddington and his men invited to my office, bring the Xavier sisters and their guard as well as well.” 

“Yes Sir.” With that Aaron was gone, off to carry out his boss' orders.

Less than ten minutes later Aaron had gathered everyone back in Raphael's office save for Baz who'd mysteriously gone missing. Ruiz perched behind his desk like a judge, fingers rested in a pyramid. Red stood in the small gap between the two chairs that Keen and Navabi occupied with Donald and Dembe stood just behind and off to the side of him with mystery and strength radiating from them. 

“Is there a problem, Raph?” Asked Red with one of those smiles of his, the one that said _trust me_. “I do hope not.”

“Unfortunately there is. Drink?”

“Thank you.” Said Red but the girls shook their heads.

“Please ladies, I insist. You simply have to try some.” He snapped his fingers and Aaron made quick work of filling up glasses with a rich red wine. “It comes from my Uncle's vineyard back home, it's utterly delightful and has this wonderful taste of strawberries.”

Aaron handed out the crystal glasses. Donny took his and sniffed it before taking a sip, he couldn't deny it was good.

“You're right, this is delightful but would you care to enlighten us on your problem, Mister Ruiz?” Said Elizabeth.

“Someone has hacked into our system, and my men are having a tough time fighting them off. I asked you hear because I hear through the grapevine that you know the Mikkelsen twins-” 

“And you want Reddington to have them find out who did this.” Navabi summarised after she had taken another sip of wine; Agent's tried not to drink while undercover but Ruiz would have notice if they hadn’t. 

“Indeed I do.”

“I can certainly arrange for them to assist... you.” 

“Are you alright, Raymond?” Dembe asked with concern. He set his glass down and placed a hand reassuringly on Red's shoulder. 

“Yes, Dembe, just... a bit dizzy.” 

“I know what you mean.” Liz told them slowly, her hand clinging to her chair arm as though she'd fall off the planet.

Ruiz rose to his feet with a grin. “Sorry, I should have said the wine is rather strong.”

“No, that's not it.” Donald's head was starting to spin and his vision had blurred.

Suddenly Navabi slumped in her metal framed chair before Red tumbled to the ground, unconscious. 

“The drugs helped too.” Grinned Ruiz as the others collapsed.

Red never had a chance to trigger his back up plan. 

XXXX

None of them were quite sure how much time had passed when they all woke groggy with pounding headaches. Red was the last one conscious and only woke when Donny shook him.

“Red? Red? Wake up!”

The Concierge of Crime jolted and sat bolt upright beside his boy before looking around with a raised eyebrow, he instantly knew where they were. It was a cell down in the labyrinth used for The Game; _this isn't good,_ said his mind quickly. Agents Navabi and Keen were by the thick bars working on getting the cell door open but didn't look to be having a much luck while Donny and Dembe had crouched down to check on Raymond. 

“Are you alright, Raymond?” Red had a vague recollection of Dembe asking the same thing not too long ago. 

“ Yes.” Red assured. “Thank you, Dembe.” Donald helped the man he loved to his feet. “My head is throbbing like a  Motörhead concert though. What happened?” 

“We were drugged.” Said Donald as a large hand ran through his beautiful blonde locks. “I'm not sure how but Ruiz was on to us.” 

“How could he have been though?” Asked Liz as she turned away from the cell. “And our earpieces are gone.”

“Of course they're-”

The painfully loud speakers suddenly kicked on and seconds later Ruiz's voice burst forth, he chuckled maniacally. 

“ _Raymond Reddington, Donald Ressler, Dembe Zuma and the two pretty skirts that remain unnamed, you dared to fuck we me and my organisation. To steal from me and I won't stand for it!_” He chuckled. “ _Now you face the consequences. While you took your little nap The Game's rules have been updated by yours truly. Since I'm a nice person I'll re-cap, though the rules really are rather simple. I'm going to allow multiple winners-” _He paused dramatically knowing that Red and his friends could do nothing but stand and listen. “ _\- as long as they've killed one of you. The hunters have become the hunted, so have fun!”_

There was a sudden buzz and the cell door released, swinging open with an eerie  screech  and at that moment the speakers announced another killing. 

“ _Death! Markus Delaware killed by Diego Cullen._ ” 

Hearing Cullen's name sent a wave of relief through the minds of Red, Dembe and Donald,  all was not lost. 

“He's still alive.” Red muttered to himself. 

“Wait a minute!” Liz exclaimed. “Are you saying we only came here to get Diego Cullen? The arms dealer Diego Cullen?” 

“Yes, but look on the bright side, you also get to take down a cartel boss, Lizzie.”

Navabi grumbled under her breath. “For God's sake! I knew there was something off with this.” 

Donald – who'd had enough of the bickering argument he could see starting right before his eyes – straitened up to his full height and broke into the conversation, his voice deep and captivating.

“Keen, you and me will be up front, Dembe cover the rear with Navabi. Red, middle.” 

Reddington just nodded knowing there was no arguing with Donald when he was in his _protect Red_ frame of mind. 

Slowly they left the cell and started down the long white hallways, Donald and Elizabeth remained a  few feet  ahead the rest of their group,  she'd quickly kicked off her heels and after a while of utter silence found herself just staring at Donald. 

“Seriously, what is it with you two? Are you his son?” 

“No, I'm not.” Ressler responded quickly in a hushed tone without really looking up at her, he was much too focused on the possible death lurking around each and every corner. “Now shut up or you'll get us all killed.” 

Ressler didn't overly like Keen, he respected her, but he didn't like her. There was something hypocritical about her and Donny didn't like how attached to her Red was, of course he knew why and couldn't blame him.

The halls were eerily quiet and the blonde bodyguard had never trusted quiet, it was just too suspicious.

Without warning a young woman appeared from the other end of the hallway, her hair was everywhere and she looked as though she'd been crying and her pale pink tank top had been ripped. 

“Hello.” Said Liz cautiously, her eyebrow rose when she noticed the lock knife in her hand.

“You're the ones we're meant to kill.” It wasn't a question and her accent revealed her to be from Louisiana. 

Red smiled. “You could try but it wouldn't turn out well for you, dearie. Just give us the knife and come with us.”

“No!” She yelled, her face full of panic. “I have to get out of here!”

Like a charging cheater she launched forwards but Ressler's was too well trained for her to do any damage, almost instantly he'd disarmed her and knocked the woman out. 

“I don't like hitting women.”

“That's because you're a good man with morals, Donny.” Smiled Red while Dembe drug her to lay slumped by the wall out of the way then handed Donald the knife. 

“I guess this is better than nothing.” The blonde grumbled.

The group continued down the white pained halls, left, right, left again until the lights flickered disturbingly and then suddenly the wall dropped almost separating Ressler and Keen from the others; Ruiz's voice came over the speakers again. 

“ _Sorry, I forgot to mention that on day two the labyrinth sporadically changes._ ” He chuckled “ _You got a knife though so congrats on that._ ”

“Ignore him.” Navabi told them. “He's just trying to get into our heads.”

“It's working.” Lizzie admitted.

“We need to go back and to the left.” Stated Dembe. “There was a turning.” 

They had no choice but to turn back, Ruiz was messing with them but they wouldn't let him get to them, couldn't let him get to them.


	25. Reunion

Agent Cooper burst through the door to his office and marched down to Aram's desk, he towered over the younger man intimidatingly. 

“Have you got them back yet?” He asked in a deep voice.

“Er, no, sir.” He sighed. “And it's not technically their fault, their earpieces have been destroyed.”

Harold didn't look overly impressed but then again he rarely appeared that way.

“You've had long enough to re-establish contact and if they've been destroyed that's not going to happen. I'm sending our men in.”

“It'll take them ages, Sir, to get through the guards and could trigger an alert.” Said Aram solemnly.

“We don't have any other options, Aram.”

XXXX

Kjell's and Valenka's workspace was dark as they sat typing, the siblings could go hours without a word to one another, instead they just seemed to know what the other wanted, a result of having grown up alone with only the other for company. 

“Brother mine,” Began Lesk as she spun around in her chair. “I have a bad feeling. Ruiz has shut down his bitcoin transfer.” 

“I know.” Said Kjell when he turned to look a his sister. “And the bad feeling is mutual. Ruiz hasn't just shut it down it's dead. Something is gone wrong.” 

“I'll call Donny.” From her dark jeans came one of Valeska's many burner phones and she dialled quickly hoping beyond hope that her friend would answer; Kjell watched knowing it wouldn't happen. “Nothing.” She called Dembe. “No Dembe either.” 

“Ruiz will have taken their phones at the door.”

“Still, it was worth a shot.” The dark-haired Dane responded quickly. “Ruiz wouldn't have shut down the bitcoin transfer if something wasn't wrong, he was making too much money off it. Only knowing someone was in the system but make him do that which means he knows it has been breached. He knows, Kjell, he has to.” 

“Good that Red always has a plan B then. I'll contact Luli, she's got the EMP.” 

“Blackout time it is then.”

XXXX

Red, Donny, Dembe and the two FBI agents continued down the mass of turns and halls, the place truly was a labyrinth. Every now and again they came across a dead body sprawled on the ground, some in a pool of blood while others had deep bruises on their necks. Suddenly one of the white walls dropped half way nearly crushing Liz – not that Donald would have been overly devastated by that – the lights died only to be replaced a moment later by an evil red glow of auxiliary power. The group ground to a halt. 

“What the hell is happening now?” Growled Keen as she looked around for another direction they could take.

“Power failure?” Suggested Navabi from the back of the group by Dembe. 

Red grinned. “That's Luli, I brought an EMP just in case. Kjell and Lesk must have noticed something was wrong.” 

“You brought an EMP _just in case?_” Lizzie didn't look pleased but Red just continued to grin at her.

“Of course, always have a back up plan, Lizzie. Shall we?”

Donny ducked under the half dropped wall only to be grabbed instantly, Dembe burst to the front of the group and followed the blonde ready to attack and kill. They all clambered through just as Donny kicked a man square in the chest and sent him to the floor, he was about to stab the attacker when Red shouted. 

“Donny, stop!”

The blonde ground to a stop, eyes blinked rappidly as the adrenaline faded from his body only to realise that he'd been two seconds from killing Diego Cullen; or from the karambit Cullen had to his stomach they'd been about to kill each other. 

“Oh, hey Red, Donny, Dembe.” Cullen flashed them a smile. “What brings you down here on this fine day?” 

“Well, Diego, this is what we commonly call a rescue.” Said Red as he helped the younger man to his feet.

“Doesn't look like much of one.”

“You do love to complain, don't you?” Grinned Donny before slapping the arms dealer on the back in greeting.

Diego shrugged. “It's a hobby.” He held the karambit out to Dembe. “Here, Dembe. You're probably better with this than me, I prefer my hands.” Without a word the dark-skinned man took the weapon, Diego had always been better with his fists than a blade or gun. He looked to Raymond. “Red, I'm guessing the power failure is your doing.” 

“But of course. Luli is outside somewhere, Kjell and Lesk are working the tech side of things and yours truly came to get you.” 

“This wasn't exactly what he had in mind but we found you so who cares?” Donny stretched, Diego had gotten a damn good punch in before he'd knocked him to the ground.

“Have you run into Kovrov or De Vos yet? Of course you haven't, you're all alive. De Vos is nuts, he was on my tail until the last path changes. We can't pull that one again by the looks of the power failure.” 

“Any good news for us, Cullen?” Asked Red.

“Sure.” Grinned the arms dealer. “On a brighter note I found a map at the centre of this madhouse, I can get us to the exit.”

“Are you sure you know where you're taking us?” Questioned Navabi, she'd been so quiet the last few minutes that they'd almost forgotten she was there. 

“Mister Cullen has a photographic memory, he knows.” Informed Dembe from her side. 

Slowly they all followed Diego Cullen down the darkened halls, the labyrinth was larger than they could have imagined and their only boon seemed to be that the EMP had taken down the cameras meaning Ruiz had no idea where they were. After about five minutes of walking they turned to the left and found a young girl no more than twenty-five crying on the floor, knees up to her chest. 

“Hey there,” Started Keen. “are you alright?”

The girl jumped back further against the wall. “I just wanna go home!” She sobbed. “I want my brother back!”

It was then they all noticed the dead body opposite her, he was covered in blood.

“Okay.” Lizzie tried to sound calm and relax the girl but it didn't really have much effect. “What's your name?”

“... Autumn.”

“Alright, Autumn, my name is Elizabeth. This is Samar, Raymond, Donald, Cullen and the guy at the back is Dembe. I need you to come with us okay?” 

“I can't leave my brother.”

“We'll come back for him.” Donald told her softly and Autumn thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. Navabi helped her up. 

“You'll be alright now.” Samar smiled softly.

Suddenly a gun fired and Autumn dropped down dead beside her brother, the other's had no choice but to dart around the corner which was the only available cover as the gun fired again.

“You don't have to do this.” Yelled Navabi. “We can get you out of here.” 

“Yeah right!” Shouted their attacker, he didn't believe a single word she'd said. “The sick fuck on the speaker said killing one of you was the only way out! I'm leaving this place so one of you is going to have to die!” 

They could hear the man slowly getting closer, they doubted he'd got much experience with a firearm. Knowing they couldn't wait any longer Dembe and Donny darted out from cover, the man fired but missed. Dembe landed a punch to the man's jaw and Donald took the opportunity to disarm him, the attacker launched at Donald knocking the Glock from his hand, none of them had expected this middle aged chubby man to move as fast as he did, it didn't matter though Red had already picked up the gun and fired killing the attacker quickly. No one hurt his sweet Donny. 

“You didn't have to kill him, Reddington!” Growled Lizzie. 

“If I hadn't he'd have killed one of us. He said so himself.”

“At least we have a gun now.” Reasoned Cullen.

“A bowie knife, a karambit and a Glock with a handful of rounds left-” Dembe cut Donald off. 

“It's better than we had before.”

“We need to keep moving.” Stated Navabi. “Cullen, which way?” 

Diego pointed to the right and they all followed down the corridors lit by horrible red light. They saw more and more bodies but thankfully no more living people ready to kill them all for their freedom.

After a time Red's feet started to ache and he found himself dreaming of laying in a big bed with a naked Donald draped over his warm body, their lips locked.

“Diego, tell me it's not much further.”

“With the way the walls are now it's going to take a while, sorry Red. I-”

Cullen cut himself off abruptly when the sound of footsteps filled their ears. Only Kovrov or De Vos could have gotten that close without being heard and everyone went into instant fight mode. 


	26. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Much_depressed who recently reminded me that I've been neglecting this fic. :-) I said I'd have a new chapter posted for you by the middle of next week and I think I just made it.

Most of the other 'contestants' were already dead and those that still lived wouldn't have gotten that close without alerting one of them, the footsteps had to belong to Kovrov or De Vos and considering Kovrov was a sharpshooter everyone assumed it was De Vos; bloody Belgian. Luukas De Vos had shown himself to be a psychopath and out for blood, he was probably enjoying Ruiz's game. They all picked up their pace behind Diego who continued to lead them through the maze but it was too late, gun fire came. Naturally they assumed themselves to be the target but then a man no more than thirty-five hobbled around one of the distant corners and dropped down dead in a pool of his own blood. The man was well built and armed to the teeth, he was Luukas De Vos which meant the wound could have only been caused by one person, Viktor Kovrov. 

“Donny, my boy, would you mind?” Asked Red softly and Donald slowly approached the dead man to strip of his weapons while the others looked around cautiously for the crazy Russian.

Ressler removed the G36 and handed it over to Dembe before taking the pistol and giving it to his lover. Next came the knife on De Vos' vest and he handed it over to Navabi, just before he stood something caught Donald's eye and he grabbed it. 

“Ruiz is giving out grenades?”

“And it's one of mine!” Groaned Cullen. “Most of the arms here are. I'm sorry, Red, I should have seen this coming.”

“You can't blame yourself, Cullen, we all make mistakes. For example when I and Luli first started teaching Donny to shoot he kept forgetting to put the safety back on and nearly shot himself in the foot.” 

“Thanks for sharing that.” Grumbled Ressler sarcastically. 

The two men shared a small smile and Liz saw something more than friendship going on there but she couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

“We need to go left here.” Said Cullen knocking her from her inner thoughts. “Then two rights. After that it's a straight shot to the exit, no idea how we're getting through that door though.”

“I think we go with De Vos' plan.” Said Ressler as he held out the grenade.

“That would certainly do it.” Added Dembe. 

“It's all well and good talking about how to get out but I think we should cut the chit-chat and get moving.” Red told them and all obeyed without a word; even the FBI agents.

Their feet slammed against the cold floor as they picked up the pace and darted around the first turn Cullen had told them about. This was it, the final run, they'd be at the door in no time... and then the lights flickered and stopped everyone in their tracks. 

“What the hell? That shouldn't be possible.” Keen's head swished about as lights continued to flash. “If Luli used and EMP Ruiz shouldn't be able to get anything working.” 

None of them knew how Raphael Ruiz had done it but the power came back on and the red emergency lights gave way to bold white-orange. With abject horror they watched as the walls started to move and change, behind the one directly ahead of them feet appeared, then legs, chest and finally the face of Viktor Kovrov.

“Run!” Yelled Cullen and all obeyed quickly.

Feet charged down halls in a desperate attempt to escape the Russian and his rifle. Blood pounding in their ears and lungs panting, a shot rang out over the doors that had – for lack of a better term – gone crazy, the noise died a quick death when the bullet crashed into the white wall having only missed Dembe's head by an inch. Viktor was a sharpshooter and that was their only boon of having been found by the man, De Vos probably would have killed them all by now, but Kovrov had been forced to work in tight quarters which was far outside his comfort zone; still a force of nature but they had a chance. 

Ressler and Dembe made sure to keep Red between them while Navabi brought up the rear, the maze continued to twist and change but none of them doubted Diego Cullen's ability to navigate them. He suddenly darted off to the right and pulled Keen with him so fast she nearly tripped and fell, Ressler pushed Reddington in the same direction, he had to keep the man he loved safe. 

“Come on, just a little further-”

Donald fell silent abruptly when another shot rang out but this bullet found a home in the blonde's gut rather than a wall, he dropped to the ground as crimson started to ooze over his hand and out into a little pool. Keen and Navabi instantly took the only available cover and started to return fire in an attempt to suppress Kovrov.

“Donald!” Cried Reddington and charged to his lover's side. The Concierge of Crime cupped Ressler's pale cheek with one hand and pushed aside Donny's tux jacket to see the wound; tears pricked in his eyes. “Oh God! No, no, no, please no. Dembe, you have to carry him.” 

“No.” Donny managed to say, his voice littered with pain. “I'll just slow you down and the girls can't hold off Kovrov forever.” The blonde looked up to Dembe. “Dembe, I need... you to help Red safe. I have a gun... I can slow him down.” 

“No!” Yelled the criminal through his tears and Keen felt her confusion as to the two men return to the surface. “I won't leave you. I protect you and you protect me, remember?”

“You did... protect me.” Ressler winced and Raymond's heart broke for him. “For years. Now it's my turn. We... we've got Cullen and have to save him. So go... please, Red, go.” 

“No.” Usually Raymond Reddington had such a way with words, he could spin any tale but there on his knees as the man he loved bled out slowly, Raymond had been reduced to _'no'_ and pleadings. “Dembe can carry you.”

Ressler hated seeing Red cry, in fact thinking about it he'd never seen it before. He had to make Red leave though, Navabi and Elizabeth would run out of ammo soon enough and then they'd all be dead. 

“Red, you gave me years. Years... years I wouldn't have had.” That pain had started to make it hard for him to speak. “You saved me and gave me everything.” Somehow Donny managed to breath out a laugh. “First time we... met I'd been shot, seems fitting this is how it ends.” 

“Donald, stop being fatalistic.” The words were those of Raymond Reddington but the didn't have any of the conviction. 

“We need to go, Raymond.” Came Dembe's deep voice of reason. “Donald is right, I'm so sorry but he's right.” 

Ressler reached up with bloody hands and pulled Red's tear stained face closer. 

“I love you.”

Donny pressed their lips together slow and gentle, that kiss showed just how much he did love the older man. Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she saw the loving display before her and finally realised what they were to one another, not father and son, not employer and employee, but lovers. How had she never seen it? It all seemed so obvious to her now, these two men loved each other as much as she loved Tom, maybe more.

The gunfire continued and was what finally roused Donny and Red from their kiss.

“I love you too.” Whispered the older man.

“Good. Now go.” Red didn't move, it was like his body had turned to stone and Donny was forced to look up at Dembe with pleading eyes. “Dembe, please.” 

The tall black man nodded and grabbed Red forcibly, he used all his strength to pull his friend onto his feet and drag him off down the hallway Diego had indicated. Red fought it of course but the man from Sierra Leone was much too strong. The group followed leaving Kovrov to slowly catch up. Cullen paused. 

"Thank you, Donny. Shoot him if you can but otherwise stay out of sight, we will come back for you."

"Just protect Red... and here." The blonde held out the grenade they'd taken from De Vos and handed it over to the arms dealer. "To open that door." 

Cullen nodded to his friend then followed the others before they got lost.

Donny pulled out his gun and checked the magazine, three shots, he'd have to make them count.

 


	27. When Blood Drys And Silence Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again Much_Depressed has had to remind me to update this fic, I promised it would get a new chapter before Christmas and that obviously never happened but here it finally is. Hope you all enjoy.

  
The team raced through the last of Ruiz's maze as fast as possible led by Diego Cullen's expert guidance, Dembe had been forced to all but drag Reddington along with him to prevent him going back for the man he loved; Dembe hated it but Donald had made him promise to keep Red safe.   
  
Reddington himself couldn't think straight, he couldn't lose Donald, not his darling boy, not the man he loved with all his heart. When he'd first met Donny it had been the lack of fear in the blonde's eyes that had intrigued him most, such bravery in one so young was very rare... Red wondered what his boy had seen in his eyes as Dembe dragged him away.   
  
“Here! The door is here!” Diego's voice finally pulled Raymond from his thoughts and back to the world around them; Ruiz's death trap.   
  
The metal door before them looked somewhat similar to a bulkhead door on a ship though not as thick, the top and bottom of it were rounded giving it an ovular shape and the white paint it had once been covered in had started to peel. Almost ironically a green 'EXIT' sign hung above it. As Ruiz had told them the door was firmly locked but after years of people finding and trying to get through the door they decided that the grenade they'd found would certainly damage the ovular door enough for them to get through.   
  
Everyone moved back behind one of the many walls while Diego pulled the grenade's pin. The explosion echoed off the walls like a game of pinball, the confinement forced them to cover their ears lest the shock wave deafen them.    
  
When the smoke cleared they saw that the heavy door had blown open just enough for them to squeeze through one by one, which they all did one by one starting with Keen and ending with Dembe. The little group tumbled through into what looked like an old storm drain lit with harsh fluorescent lighting that didn't seem to actually give out any light. After the EMP lighting shouldn't have been possible but all that metal had probably acted as a Faraday Cage preventing the electronics getting fried. Three men – probably guards – had been knocked unconscious by the blast.   
  
Dembe helped Red slip down to sit on the dusty ground, tears still blurring his vision. He grabbed hold of Dembe's arm tightly and looked up at the dark-skinned man with desperation, Raymond Reddington didn't beg for anything but he'd beg for Donald.   
  
“Get, Donald! Please, Dembe, get Donny.”   
  
Dembe nodded, he understood Raymond's pain and Ressler was his friend, he could just leave him. He'd promised the blonde that he'd get Red out and he had, Dembe hadn't said anything about going back for the younger man. The bald man turned to head back into the maze but Keen grabbed him much like Red had only a moment earlier, he didn't bother turning to face her.   
  
“You can't go back in there.” She tried to reason.   
  
“And if I don't Donald will most certainly die.” He said flatly. “You see us as nothing more than criminals but we protect one another, Donny is one of us. He saved my life and I will no leave him.”   
  
With that Dembe brushed her hand off his shoulder and headed back into the dangerous labyrinth as Navabi started down the left side of tunnel in search of a way out.   
  
“He'll be okay.” Said Cullen in a comforting tone as he slumped down beside Reddington, he'd never seen the man so blank. “That boy is a fighter, Dembe will find him, Red, they just had to make sure you were safe. You know what Donny is like, he won't let you get hurt.”   
  
“I know. Thank you, Diego, but until I have him here with me I won't feel anything but fear.”   
  
“I really didn't see you two being a thing coming.” Muttered Keen as she glanced up and down the tunnel.   
  
“We weren't exactly hiding it, Lizzie.” Breathed Red without looking up.  
  
“Isn't he, you know, a little bit -” He cut her off.   
  
“Young for me?” Raymond sighed. “Maybe he ism but Donald is much too perfect for me to care. He's brave and noble, he's got a good heart/ If his father had died instead of his mother I suspect he'd have become a police officer, maybe even FBI. He could have been a hero bt instead he lives in the dark and shadows with me.”   
  
“He'd never leave you, Red.” Cullen told him assuredly. “You and Dembe are his family, Luli and the twins too.”   
  
“You lot really do think you're all some kind of family. Seriously?” Agent Keen hadn't ever had a real family and couldn't quite grasp the idea of the one Red and those in his organisation had built.   
  
Cullen opened his mouth to say something but Navabi chose that moment to return with Luli hot on her heels.   
  
“Reddington!”   
  
Luli rushed past the FBI agents and crouched down before her boss and the arms dealer.   
  
“I'm not hurt, Luli.” He told her honestly.   
  
“Where are Donald and Dembe?”   
  
Red didn't answer her question, just stared at the dusty ground. Luli's dark brown orbs met a sorrowful Cullen's for a moment, that was when she noticed the slowly drying blood on Raymond's clothes and hands. Luli just stared at Red.   
  
Suddenly Dembe crashed back through the door with sweat coating his face and Donny hanging in his arms. The tall dark-skinned man set the blonde down as carefully as possible.   
  
“I'm so sorry, Raymond.”   
  
“No! No!” Red launched across the dirt to the man he loved, blood had started to pool around the blonde as it mixed in with the dust. The older man shook his shoulders in a desperate attempt to wake him up. “Donny! Donny, wake up! Come on, please, My Love, wake up.”   
  
Luli quickly pressed two fingers to Donald's neck and checked for a pulse.   
  
“He's alive!” She all but yelled. “There's a pulse, it's weak but it's there.”   
  
“Get my medical team!” Red demanded and Luli shot to her feet and charged back in the direction she'd appeared from. “Dembe-”   
  
Reddington didn't even need to say it, Red's loyal friend had already lifted Donald carefully into his arms and made to follow Luli. Reddington could hardly think or breath, his lungs were tight as though barbedwire had been viciously wrapped around them and his heart physically ached. The thought of losing his beloved Donny was like drowning in tar; thick, heavy and black. He followed closely behind Dembe with Diego at his side, they'd all known Donald for years, they'd helped raise him, he was one of them.   
  
“We can't just let them all vanish.” Said Keen as she and Navabi watched the Concierge of Crime and his entourage essentially flee the scene.   
  
“You go with them.” Replied the former Mossad agent with a sigh. “I'll keep watch here, Luli said that our men have breached the compound. Go.”   
  
Elizabeth nodded and brushed her hair into some kind of order before following the band of criminals. She managed to clamber into the car just before Dembe sped off out past the steel gates and towards whichever warehouse or abandoned factory Reddington's medical team were setting up in. Dembe broke every speeding law there was but with Donald's head resting on Red's knee, skin pale and feverish, she couldn't bring herself to care. Luli sat in the passenger seat with her phone pressed to her ear talking to someone named 'Lesk', who Elizabeth assumed was Valeska Mikkelsen but Keen's attention was firmly on Reddington and the look of horror mixed with love in his tear filled eyes, the mask of confidence and authority had drained from him.   
  
Blood stained Red's tux as he ran his fingers through Donald's sweaty blonde locks, so soft and beautiful just like the rest of him. Raymond had his tux jacket balled up and pressed against the wound in a desperate attempt to slow the blood loss, Lizzie hated Reddington at times but her heart truly went out to him, if that was her and Tom she'd be in just as much pain.   
  
Almost the second that Dembe swerved into an old warehouse by the docks the doors were thrown open and Donny was transferred to a stretched then rushed into the makeshift operating theatre, Red forced away flashbacks of the first time they'd met. The group lined up just outside the plastic operating theatre able to do nothing more than watch.   
  
Suddenly a man and woman rushed into the warehouse and hugged Cullen before turning to look at Donald, Keen only glanced up at them but that was all it took for her to recognise them as Danish twins Kjell and Valeska Mikkelsen. So much had happened since she'd been pulled into the world of Raymond Reddington, she was an FBI agent and yet there she stood without any intention of arresting any of them. Elizabeth had been the work of all these people, knew what they were capable of and yet as they stood there she could see fear and concern; maybe they really are a family.   
  
For almost an hour the group stood there watching doctors work as fast as the could, not a single word was uttered from any of them, they just watched and prayed. Had Keen not known better she'd have sworn she could hear their heartbeats.   
  
Finally, finally, the doctor emerged from the theatre and Reddington all but pounced on him, he was covered in dry crimson and his body ached from running around Ruiz's labyrinth but he didn't care, Donny was more important.   
  
“Is he alright?!”   
  
“He's stable, Mister Reddington.” The doctor said as calmly as possible. “The bullet broke up but I've managed to retrieve it all. He has, however, lost an awful lot of blood and will need a transfusion, I don't have that much blood on standby. I need to have some-” Cullen suddenly cut the doctor off.   
  
“I'm O Negative, universal donor, hook me up.”   
  
“That makes things easier. Nurse, ge a transfusion going.”   
  
The middle aged nurse nodded and started to set up everything they'd need. Red placed a gentle hand on Diego's shoulder and looked at him with a sincere expression.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“He got shot saving me, It's the least I can do.”   
  
With that the arms dealer marched into the theatre so the nurse could start getting blood into Donald. The doctor with ash at his temples turned back to Red.   
  
“The patient won't wake up for some hours yet, you should go and sit down, Mister Reddington, drink some water.”   
  
When Red made no attempt to move Dembe moved closer.   
  
“Raymond, please. I'll watch over Donald.”   
  
Only then, knowing that Donald was guarded, did Raymond finally nod and move towards the small group of chairs that Kjell had pulled together to sit down.   
  
“I'll get you some clean clothes and something to drink.” Luli told him as soon as she was sure he'd not move.   
  
Liz sat herself down beside Red and Kjell when Luli left while Lesk slumped down on the floor at her brother's feet.   
  
“Donny doesn't deserve this.” The Danish girl muttered to herself as she rested her head on Kjell's knee.   
  
“No, he doesn't, but the medical team saved him. He's going to be alright. Especially now Cullen's giving him blood.”   
  
“You all really care about him don't you.” Liz hadn't meant to say that out loud but she had and couldn't take it back.   
  
“Of course we do.” Replied Kjell in that accented voice of his. “We're known Donny for years. My sister and I are only a week older than him. We've essentially grown up together.” Kjell sighed. “Donny came from a horrible place, his father was a monster in the guise of a police officer. He didn't just hurt Donny he ripped him apart with glee.” Maybe he shouldn't have been telling Elizabeth all this, she was FBI after all and Red was sat right next to them but he was lost in his own thoughts. “When he was thirteen he ran away and lived in the streets, he made friends... and lost them.”   
  
“How did he end up with Reddington?” Asked Elizabeth, it was Lesk who answered.   
  
“Red was selling something and Donny had been employed by the other side to deliver the money. Things went south and Donny got shot. Red used his medial team to save him and they've been together ever since.”  
  
No one spoke after that, just sat in quietude with only Donald's heart monitor to punctuate the silence.


	28. Thirty-Six Hours Later

  
Donny's eyes fluttered open to the sound of talking. Everything hurt. For a moment Donald didn't recognise where he was, sun shone in through the cream curtains, however, the soft silk sheets and roses by his bed quickly told him he had to have been in one of Reddington's safe houses. The blonde was in a tremendous amount of pain but Donny pushed past that and forced himself to his feet, the voices continued somewhere outside the room but blue eyes were focused on the bandages wrapped around his pale torso. His black boxers clung to his toned body but almost every other inch of him was battered and bruised. He looked around the room in an attempt to get his bearings, the last thing he remembered was watching Dembe drag Raymond away, he'd been shot, blood, so much blood. Red must have sent Dembe back for him, of course he had, underneath his bandages he'd no doubt find the skilled work of Red's medical team; _I'm definitely alive then._ He glanced at the yellow roses sat in a glass vase on the night stand and smiled, there were at least fifty of them, years ago when he and Red had first become a couple Donny had made some stupid joke about getting roses for Valentine's day and ever since Red would spontaneously present him with a bunch of yellow roses; red was just too common.   
  
Donny forced his feet to move one in front of the other and left the confines of his room in favour of following the sound of voices, they didn't sound heated as he made his way down the corridor, just regular conversing. He almost felt like the grey hallway went on forever but soon enough he turned the corner and entered the living room to see Red with his back to him as he spoke to Elizabeth and Director Cooper; just out the corner of his blue eyes he spotted Dembe at the breakfast bar shedding an orange.   
  
“... you expect me to just take your word for it when it comes to Ruiz's missing money?” Said Harold in that deep voice of his.  
  
“Have you tried looking under the couch cushions? I lose things under there all the time.”  
  
Donny shuffled further into the living room and the FBI's heads snapped up to look at him which prompted the Concierge of Crime to turn on the spot.  
  
“Donny! Baby boy, you shouldn't be out of bed.” Red was at his side in an instant helping to keep him upright, Donald could practically feel the concern in Raymond's voice.   
  
“How long have I been out?” Ressler asked as he was forced to throw his arm over Red's shoulder to keep himself stable.  
  
“About thirty-six hours.” Replied Liz.  
  
“Donny, please, let's get you back into bed before your tear your stitches. Dembe.”   
  
The tall black man rose to his feet, orange forgotten, and quickly made his way to Donny where he took Red's place supporting him. Reluctantly the blonde nodded.  
  
“I'll be there in a minute, Lizzie and Harold were just leaving.” With that Reddington cupped Donald's face and pressed his lips to the younger mans and then Dembe helped lead the blonde back to his room.   
  
There was a pause where no one spoke, just stared at the hallway where Donald had been stood until Red snapped back to the world and spun around to face the federal agents, head tilted ever so slightly.   
  
“Is there anything else? I need to take care of him.”  
  
“I'd thought they were kidding when Keen and Navabi said you were together.” Stated Harold. “A lot more makes sense now.”   
  
“Happy to help.” Said Raymond quickly. “Goodbye now.” He gestured towards the door.  
  
“Fine.” Sighed Cooper before raising a warning finger. “Don't think this conversation is over.”  
  
“Yes it is, Harold, now get out.”  
  
“Hope Ressler feels better soon.” Muttered Keen.  
  
“Thank you, Lizzie.”  
  
She turned to leave and follow Cooper out of the door but paused and found herself turning back with a furrowed brow.  
  
“I'm sorry but... we've had photos of you and Ressler since he was a kid. Did you-?”   
  
“No! What do you think of me, Elizabeth?”  
  
“Sorry, sorry, it's just...” Keen shook her head somewhat ashamed of herself. “... he's a lot younger than you.”  
  
Red sighed. “I don't have time for this. My Donald is wounded and I have things to attend to.”   
  
“Yeah, sorry.” Liz finally left and the door clicked shut behind her.  
  
In an instant Red had shed his suit jacket and made his way down the hallway to Donny's room just as Dembe was pulling the covers over young Donald.   
  
“Thanks Dembe.” Said the blonde as he hissed in pain.   
  
“You're welcome, Donald. Would you like some tea?”  
  
Donny shook his head no and then left knowing Red wanted to be alone with his boy, he paused momentarily at the door though. There was so much concern in the criminals eyes, Dembe had never seen Raymond so scared until that moment his hands were covered in his lover's blood.   
  
“I'll be just outside if you need me.”  
  
“Thank you, Dembe.”  
  
For a time Red just stood there looking at the man he loved, he was a man who always had something to say but there and then he couldn't find the words, thankfully Donny filled the silence.  
  
“I'm okay, Red. Look at me I'm fine.”  
  
“Fine?!” Raymond raced to Donny's bedside and perched on the bed, he took the blonde's hand in his. “Donny, you're not fine. I thought I'd lost you.” Donald snuggled into Raymond's chest as best he could. “I don't know what I'd do without you, My Boy.”   
  
“You'd survive, you can survive anything.”  
  
Red was silent for a moment, when he spoke again his voice was full of emotion, his eyes with sincerity and his heart with love.  
  
“... I think you're the exception, Baby boy.”   
  
Donny didn't quite know how to respond so instead he smiled up at Red.  
  
“Then it's a good job I'm not going anywhere any time soon.” He ignored the pain in his torso and leaned up to press a kiss to the older man's lips. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Donny. You need to rest, I'll get you some water and you can go back to sleep.”  
  
“No!” Donald reached out for him. “Just... just stay here with me?”  
  
Red paused, Donald needed rest but he needed to be close, didn't want to let the blonde out of his sight or his arms. Of course he'd stay with him. Red settled on his side propped up on his elbow and ran a hand through Donny's soft blonde hair.   
  
“Don't think we've ever done this, just lay here together without it leading to sex.” Donald chuckled until the pain spasmed through him. “Always too busy.”   
  
“Or you're snoring.” Grinned Donny as sleep started to take him.  
  
“I don't snore.”  
  
“How would you know?”  
  
“I know everything, it's my job. Now, go to sleep. I'm going to make sure you get all the rest you need.”  
  
Red just watched as his boy's dazzling blue eyes slipped shut and he got some much needed rest. He'd felt like his heart had been ripped out when Dembe carried young Donny out of Ruiz's labyrinth. There he was though, safe and recovering.   
  
Donald would get better, Red had the best medical staff threats and money could buy, he'd never let anything hurt his darling Donny.


End file.
